Come Away With Me
by Silver-eyed Hyuuga
Summary: A cheerful blonde with mesmerizing blue eyes has somehow managed to ensare the hearts of the three coldest individuals known to shinobi. Now that orochimaru has captured him, it is up to them to save him. Nejinaru, Kiminaru
1. Gifts and Celebrations

From the author of The Scent of Rain! I'm back ppl! It sure is good to write once more! See, I did write a new story!

Chapter 1: Strange Emotions

A soothing summer breeze blew its way over the peaceful landscape of Konoha village, dancing across the trees and rivers. It was one of those days where nothing could go wrong, where people could relax and just take a day off. Perfect days like this were rare, without a cloud in the sky. Hyuuga Neji sighed contentedly, closing his eyes and lifting his head to catch the peaceful breeze that swirled around him. Neji leaned into the waft of wind, following the flowing rhythm the breeze seemed to set. Elegant features lifted in a smile as Neji closed his eyes and relished every minute of the day. He meandered lazily down to the nearest hill (coincidentally the one with the fluffiest grass) and flopped down, every muscle in his body relaxing as the Hyuuga snuggled into the soft grass. Neji locked his hands behind his head and watched the clouds float by without a care in the world.

Somewhere on those very same hills albeit a little further south tripped a small blonde fox-child merrily over the waving grass, chasing butterflies and laughing delightedly. Though Naruto was already supposed to be an experienced ninja, nothing could retain his perpetual optimism when came time to show it, which was ninety-nine point nine percent of the time.

Naruto twirled around and around, getting caught up in the slipstream of the fragrant mid-summer breeze, fluffy blonde locks swirling around in the wind. He danced to the breeze, danced with the breeze, spinning around in all sorts of loops and curlicues, sparkling blue eyes closed and a sweet smile on his face. He laughed gently and flopped down on the grass with a sigh. The fox-child bit his thumb, summoned a small red fox, and chased it happily over the hills, romping and playing this way and that. Naruto summoned four more foxes, and the kitlings plus the blonde rambled and bounded all over the hills, chasing each other playfully.

It was a while before Naruto finally stopped, suddenly remembering a very important object that had to be delivered to a very important person. It was July 3rd, and a certain Hyuuga had a birthday to celebrate. If said Hyuuga celebrated birthdays at all, now that was something the fox-child mused over thoughtfully. If Neji had a birthday, then Naruto would make sure he would enjoy it. It was only proper, seeing that Neji was his comrade and friend. Naruto clutched a present in his hands as he spotted a shock of long dark hair flowing gently in the breeze on a nearby hill. What a coincidence indeed. Naruto padded quietly around to the other side of the hill and snuck up behind the unsuspecting Hyuuga.

Neji drifted off lazily, silvery-white eyes closing to the world. He curled deeper into the grass when suddenly he felt the grass shift slightly a faint puff of air. Opalescent eyes slowly reopened, and Neji stared into the bluest eyes there ever could be in the existence of blue eyes. Uzumaki Naruto was leaning over Neji's head, grinning excitedly which made his eyes glow with innocence and light. Neji rolled over and sat up, peering curiously at the boy.

"Naruto? Why are you here?"

The aforementioned Naruto bounced up and down playfully, hands hiding something just out of Neji's sight. Neji tried to peek around Naruto's back, but the blonde evaded his attempts, giggling all the while. Naruto finally succumbed to the excitement and threw himself on Neji, letting out a squeal of happiness. Neji was confused. Why was Naruto so happy, and why did he hug him for no good reason? A faint flush stained ivory cheeks.

Naruto rubbed his face against Neji's, giggling softly, further flustering the Hyuuga. Neji stiffened, surges of strange energy running up and down his spine. The feelings confused the Hyuuga; they weren't unpleasant, quite the contrary in fact, but the prodigy had never experienced them before, which resulted in wariness from the boy. Neji broke away gently and turned to face the blonde, quickly subduing the blush that threatened to rise.

"Did you want to give me something?"

Naruto bobbed his head vigorously up and down, giggling some more. He brought his hands out from behind and presented a gift to Neji.

"Happy Birthday, Neji!"

Neji was stunned. How did Naruto know when his birthday was? He'd never told the blonde…then again, Naruto could've asked Hinata. He recovered from his momentary shock and accepted the present gingerly. The Hyuuga frowned thoughtfully, laid his ear against the gift to make sure it wasn't ticking (one could never be too sure with the Uzumaki, considering that he was a former prankster), and began to undo the bow. Carefully peeling away the tape, Neji's nimble fingers tore at the wrapping paper until a worn, yellowed book fell into his hands.

It was a leather bound book with streaks of gold lining running up the spine. Upon further scrutiny, Neji could make out faint writing on the manuscript. He blew away the layers of dust (Naruto sneezed) and read the kanji inscribed on the cover.

"The Ancient Secrets of Jyuuken? Naruto, where the hell did you get this?" Neji gasped. Naruto grinned.

"I found it when I was cleaning out my closet. I think the old geezer gave it to me a long time ago when I was little, but I don't know why. He should have given it to you. Since today was your birthday, I thought it would make a good present."

Neji ran his fingers over the book like as if it would break. This book, this very book, was the key to maximize his training and make his name known in generations of Hyuuga yet to come. Silvery eyes widened in wonder and amazement. Neji slowly raised his head and looked into Naruto's eyes, a deep current of gratitude overflowing in his gaze. Naruto smiled hopefully.

"So do you like it?"

Neji's features shifted into a genuine smile. The change seemed to alter Neji until he no longer looked like the ice-cold boy he used to be. Warmth radiated from the boy, seemingly working its way through Neji's body until Naruto could practically feel the heat. The fox-child smiled as well, cornflower eyes lighting up with joy.

"Ne, Neji, can we celebrate?" Neji cocked his head thoughtfully to the side.

"Celebrate?" Naruto bobbed happily on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Neji smiled and poked Naruto playfully on the nose.

"All right, as long as it's not something dealing with ramen." Naruto drooped.

"But ramen is so good….anyway, it's not what I had in mind. I know this great café just across the street from Ichiraku, and they sell the GREATEST ice-cream! So can we go? Ne? Ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne?"

Naruto himself was cute enough, but Naruto with puppy eyes and a pouty lip could demolish the Akatsuki in one fell swoop. Neji felt his restraint pack its bags and leave on a permanent vacation.

"All right, all right."

"YAY!" Naruto snatched Neji by the arm and hauled him off to celebrate. Neji gave in and allowed himself to be dragged by the fox-child, having not recovered from the begging look Naruto had displayed.

It was a few minutes later that they arrived at the café, the infamous Michi no Bai. It was a cheery place, with white garden chairs and tables inside and outside. Plants, tropical flowers, and vines overhung the walls, crawling over the awnings to add some touch to the place.

"Wow," Neji gasped in astonishment. Naruto grinned in triumph.

"See, see? I told you it was nice."

"Actually, I'm surprised that you actually know a place other than Ichiraku." Neji smirked. Naruto sulked.

"Hey, I do have a life."

"I would have never guessed." Neji got a ribful of elbow for the last comment. Just then a lady came up to their table.

"Would you like to order now?" Naruto looked up and gasped.

"Shizune-san! What are you doing here?" Shizune smiled.

"Tsunade-sama wanted me to make some money because she needs to pay off her gambling debts. Honestly, Tsunade-sama needs some discipline sometime…" Shizune trailed away thoughtfully. Naruto stared off into space, the cogs of his mind working frantically.

"Naa, Shizune-san. Here's what you can do…" And Naruto started whispering in her ear. Neji caught something about "photos" and "sake".When he was done, Shizune looked up, a sadistic smile on her face.

"Thank you, Naruto. I'll try that out as soon as I get a chance. Now, what would you like to order?" Naruto rested his chin on his hands, pondering thoughtfully.

"I'll have one vanilla scoop topped with nuts and berry sauce please." Neji stated. Shizune nodded.

"And you?"

"I'll have a scoop of vanilla topped with chocolate sauce, marshmallows, nuts, berry sauce, more nuts, specifically pecans and almonds, more chocolate sauce, banana slices, and a cherry on top, please." Shizune's eyes bugged out.

"Are you sure you can eat that much?"

"For someone who once ate 1,879 bowls of ramen, I'd say I could." Neji sweatdropped.

"Okay then." Shizune poofed away and reappeared with their orders. The fox child's eyes widened.

"The service sure is good around here." Shizune walked away, leaving Neji and Naruto to their delicacies. After a couple of minutes, Neji snuck a subtle glance at the fox-child seated across from him. The sight made him inhale sharply.

Whoever thought just the simple task of eating ice-cream could be so…so…alluring. Naruto's lithe pink tongue darted in and out, licking and nipping at the ice cream. Vulpine features displayed true bliss and contentment as the blonde nipped the nuts off one by one, licking off the chocolate sauce and all the other ridiculous toppings. Occasionally licking off some renegade sauce from his lush soft lips, the blonde continued to demolish his ice cream, emitting soft happy noises.

Neji's collar, wide as it was, suddenly seemed four sizes too tight. He swallowed nervously, a crimson blush spreading over his cheeks. The Hyuuga's fingers twitched nervously, and Neji had the sudden urge to take the boy in his arms. Shaking his head to drag his thoughts out of the gutter, Neji leaned over to Naruto.

"Naruto?" The blonde looked up, his tongue licking a few renegade nuts off of his chin.

"Hmm?"

"Can I…uhm…have a taste of your ice cream?" Naruto grinned.

"Kay!" The fox-child slid his glass of sweetness over to Neji. Neji hesitantly dipped his spoon in the ice cream and slid his tongue over the contents.

"This is really good. You made a good choice, Naruto." Naruto grinned happily, then stopped and stared at the corner of Neji's mouth.

"What?" Naruto pointed.

"You have a spot of ice cream on your mouth." Neji fumbled with his napkin.

"Here?"

"No,"

"Here?"

"No,"

"How about here?" Naruto sighed and leaned over. Much to Neji's surprise, the fox-child lapped at the corner of Neji's mouth, tongue licking at the beginning of Neji's lips. The Hyuuga desperately fought down the rising flush and fidgeted nervously as Naruto continued to clean. More tingles of energy ran down the Hyuuga's spine, and Neji felt a rush of lightheadedness.

Across the street, Sasuke sat bold upright as he witnessed the scene playing before him. A searing pain tore at his chest, and the Uchiha clenched his teeth. Why did he feel so angry when he saw the dobe with the Hyuuga? He didn't care what the dobe did or who his company was, but he felt somewhat…betrayed. After all, he had been the dobe's teammate for the past year or so, and he was the one who was probably the closest thing the dobe had for a friend. The raven haired youth gritted his teeth as he watched from the shadows, trying to analyze this feeling.

Jealously.

More to come soon!

Silver-eyed Hyuuga


	2. Foreshadowed Danger

AAACK! I completely mistook the first chap of this story for the sequel im writing to The Scent of Rain! Y'know, when I said Naruto could summon foxes and such...I got a few flames for that...gomen, readers-san! Oh, and just to be frank, the characters might be a bit OOC if you squint

Chapter 2: Foreshadowed Danger

Later that Night

Sasuke stalked the streets of Konoha, roaming restlessly through the shadows. He paced through alleyways, walking with long angry strides until he found himself in front of Naruto's apartment. The raven-haired youth raised his head and looked up at Naruto's window, barely making out the outline of a walrus-capped figure wrapped tightly in blankets. A soft smile came onto Sasuke's lips. The dobe was indeed asleep.

A tinge of chakra snatched at the Uchiha's senses, and a wisp of long black hair caught his attention. Charcoal eyes snapped quickly to the tree in front of Naruto's apartment. They slowly narrowed in contempt and Sasuke melted into the shadows, watching the intruder warily.

Neji looked around slowly, eyes dilating to accommodate the night conditions. The Hyuuga leapt fluidly up the branches of the tree until he was level with the window next to the blonde. Neji eased open the window just enough for him to fit through, and dropped down lightly on the inside of the apartment.

Sasuke watched silently as the shadowy figure slid inside Naruto's apartment. When he was sure the intruder wasn't looking, he stepped out of the darkness and shinnied up the side of Naruto's apartment, resting in a precarious position indeed as he pressed up against the white walls. Ears perked up, straining for any sign of movement or danger.

Neji knelt softly at the foot of Naruto's bed. Opalescent eyes surveyed the blonde with curiosity as Naruto continued to sleep, peacefully unaware of the imposing figure watching over him so. The Hyuuga's silvery eyes roved over the placid figure, content to be watching the sleeping boy. Naruto positively reeked of innocence.

Just then a flash of something caught Neji's attention, and his head snapped quickly to where he assumed it had moved. The Hyuuga's eyes narrowed and he gazed warily around the room, scouring every corner with his gaze. His peripheral vision caught another flash, and he spun around to face Naruto's bed. It was then that he sensed a strange chakra emitting from the boy. The chakra was vaguely familiar…but Neji couldn't quite place where he had experienced it before.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably outside. Swaying precariously, Sasuke deemed the intruder harmless and was about to make his way home when a gleam of chakra tore past his senses. Sasuke paused. It certainly didn't come from the intruder; he'd know if it did. It came from Naruto himself. Sasuke had felt this chakra before; he had experienced it briefly, but it scared the hell out of him all the same. During the Chuunin exam, the very same chakra had radiated from Naruto as he protected Sasuke from Orochimaru's snake.

Neji activated his Byakugan and gazed intently at Naruto's still form. Granted, the boy was asleep, but the red chakra he had summoned during his fight with Neji was now swirling around the boy in odd patterns. Naruto didn't seem to be aware of it, but the chakra had a disturbing sequence to its dance around the fox-child. Neji tensed, worried for the blonde's safety, but the chakra didn't seem to harm Naruto. After a few more flashes and flickers, the chakra dissipated, retreating into the still form of the blonde.

Neji quietly slid open the window and slipped out silently. Landing lightly on the tree outside, he was about to make his way home when he caught the signature chakra of a certain Uchiha. Lips curved up in a smile, and Neji disappeared.

Sasuke waited until he was sure the intruder had gone before he hopped up to Naruto's windowsill and peered inside. The blonde seemed in good conditions; nothing looked wrong with him. He watched Naruto sleep for a few more minutes, double checking to make sure he was okay before he leapt down and walked home.

The Next Day

Sasuke walked with a measured place to the bridge. Sakura, who was leaning against a nearby post, immediately jumped up and clutched Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke-kun! Will you come to dinner with me this evening?" As usual, Sasuke rejected the girl. Sakura slunk away, looking crestfallen.

It seemed out of all three of them, Naruto was the only one who figured out that Kakashi would never be on time. It was a full three hours later that Sasuke caught a hint of the blonde's chakra. He mentally braced himself for the overwhelming blast of sonic power the blonde seemed to keep locked up in his lungs and vocal cords.

It was a few minutes before Naruto finally arrived. Sasuke waited expectantly for the "Ohayo, Sakura chan!" and the "Sasuke-teme" but surprisingly, it didn't come. Sasuke cracked open an eye to see Naruto walking calmly to the bridge, a troubled look on his face. An elegant eyebrow raised itself slightly. It was eerily quiet without the usual racket the blonde made in the morning.

Poof

The scarecrow sensei landed lightly on the bridge, a hand behind his head and laughing nervously.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

The morning ritual took place, the students screaming at the sensei while he made a lame excuse. But this particular morning, there was a slight variation. It was only Sakura who shouted at him. Kakashi's visible eye stared curiously down at Naruto.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" The blonde shook his head slightly. Kakashi tried again.

"Are you sure?" A nod ensued.

"You're usually not this quiet." A shrug was all he got in return.

"Tell you what, we can cancel training for today and go eat ramen."

If this didn't work, then there was something seriously wrong with Naruto. Much to Kakashi's disappointment and utter surprise, the blonde just slightly lowered an eyelid, the only sign to indicate he heard but didn't care. An indent formed in a navy blue mask as Kakashi pursed his lips in worry.

"Naruto…what's wrong?" Silence ensued from the boy.

"Naruto?" When given no response, Kakashi turned to Sasuke, silently begging him with his one visible eye. Of course, Sasuke had no choice; the sight of an elite jounin begging a mere genin stroked Sasuke's pride immensely. Not to mention he was worried about the dobe. The Uchiha turned to Naruto.

"Oi, dobe." No response.

"If you say just one simple word to indicate that you're indeed okay, I will bow down and admit that I'm weaker than you."

Sasuke said, much to Sakura's horror. The female pink entity frantically tried to dissuade Sasuke from the plan, frantically mouthing and waving her arms. Sasuke paid no attention, waiting for Naruto's reaction. Naruto barely blinked.

Sasuke walked up to the blonde and took out a kunai. He swallowed nervously. Sasuke had no intention of killing Naruto, but pain did tend to snap people out of a trance. Naruto's eyes were glazed over and unfocused, a sure sign he wasn't aware of his surroundings. Sasuke picked up the blonde's hand and ran the edge of the kunai lightly over the thumb. Blood welled up, but Naruto still didn't respond.

"Kakashi. I think something is seriously wrong with Naruto."

The scarecrow came to investigate. Kakashi stepped lightly over to Naruto and was about to examine him when the blonde stirred slightly. Sasuke stepped back, partly relieved and worried over the change in the dobe. Naruto's face contorted into a deep frown then relaxed, the azure eyes snapping to life.

"Gomen, minna. I guess I was daydreaming." Naruto smiled foxily and rubbed the back of his head. Sakura immediately stomped over and berated him fiercely for slacking off on a bridge meeting. Sasuke merely observed the blonde, brows furrowed in concentration. Naruto's smile seemed too fake, too happy. There really was something wrong with the blonde, and Sasuke would do everything in his power to find out.

Later that Day

Naruto walked through the woods, normally sparkling blue eyes clouded over with worry. He meandered over to a clearing, sat down on a moss-covered stump, and folded his hands behind his head, brooding slightly. He began to recall the past events that took place before the bridge meeting.

Earlier that Morning

Naruto woke up to the urgent calls of Kyuubi in his head.

"**Kit. Kit, wake up." **The fox-child groaned and rubbed his head.

"What now?

"**The demons are angry."**

"Do I care?"

"**Well you would care if the world were destroyed due to their wrath."**

"Says who?" Kyuubi groaned and resorted to the last tactic he had. The deep baritone voice became laced with a touch of cunning.

"**If the world is destroyed, then all the people will die. Meaning the old man who makes the ramen at Ichiraku will die too, as well as everyone else who knows how to make ramen. Meaning there will be no more ramen left to eat, will there?" **Naruto's eyes snapped open, and the blonde let out a rip-roaring yelp that seemed to tear Konoha off its foundations.

"WHAAAAT! NO RAMEN! THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! WHAT'LL WE DO? WHAT'LL WE DO?" Kyuubi quickly stuffed his paws in his ears.

"**Will you shut up you annoying little brat!" **Naruto calmed, still huffing for breath.

"How dare you suggest such a crisis, Kyuubi."

"**Listen up, you goddamn kit. The demons of the netherworld are very angry. A human found one of the seven entrances to the netherworld and disguised himself as a demon. He infiltrated the lair and stole the Stone of Ages, a sacred stone that the demons need to survive. The demons themselves cannot move from their lair, so only the ones that are sealed inside a vessel are able to retrieve the stone, so it is up to us to find the stone. If we fail, chaos shall ensue and the demons shall take out their wrath on the world. We have three weeks to accomplish the mission." **

"Who shall be coming with us?"

"**The boy that harbors Shukaku shall accompany us, and you are free to pick two others to go with you. Personally I suggest the one with the Sharingan."** Naruto groaned.

"That bastard? Does he have to come?"

"**He shall become useful. Advanced bloodlines do harbor an advantage over normal shinobi."**

"If it's advanced bloodlines you prefer, then I think Neji could come with us as well."

"**Do as you wish kit."**

Naruto inwardly nodded.

"**Oh yes, and one more thing,"**

"What?"

Kyuubi began chanting, deep voice fluctuating at intervals. A white gleam appeared in front of Naruto, and a giant scroll appeared at the boy's feet. Naruto picked it up carefully, turning it this way and that.

"What's it for?" Kyuubi chuckled.

"**Open it."**

Naruto unrolled the scroll and gasped in horror. Inside was the tiniest kanji he had ever seen in his life. And they were so _complicated! _And there were so MANY! Naruto rounded on Kyuubi in utter terror.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I READ THIS? IT'S SO SMALL AND COMPLICATED!" Kyuubi rubbed his temples in a slow circular manner, groaning in frustration.

"**Kit, you don't _read _thatkanji! This is probably the most valuable gift I'm giving you! The reason why the kanji are so tiny is because there is only a limited amount of space on that scroll, so I have to fit the symbols of all the demons on there in teeny tiny writing!" **Naruto's eyes widened in shock and amazement.

"You…you mean…THIS IS A **KUCHIYOSE SCROLL!" **Kyuubi nodded proudly.

"**Yes. And I'm giving it to my little kit because you've worked so hard to survive and find happiness despite the fact that the villagers all hate you. Congratulations, kit." **Naruto let out a squeal of happinessand hugged Kyuubi's paw when he stuck it out of the cage.

"**You can shrink the scroll to a portable size as well, since it is taller than you."**

"THAAAAAAANNK YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!" And Naruto skipped down to the bridge meeting, clutching the scroll happily.

"**One more thing." **Naruto halted in mid-boing.

"What?"

"**I will be training you at regular intervals from now on."**

"REALLY!" Kyuubi smiled.

"**Yes. Now run along."**

"YAAAYYY!"

End Flashback

Naruto rolled over on the moss-covered forest floor and huffed out a sigh. Swinging his feet to and fro, he cupped his face with his hands and closed his eyes lazily. Suddenly remembering to ask Neji to come along for the mission, he bobbed off to find the boy, making a mental note to ask the old hag if she'd give him three weeks of leave.

Sorry for the late update! I was busy w/ piano and violin tests (called CM; woe to those who know what that means)


	3. Mixed Emotions

Chapter 3: Mixed Emotions

Leaves crackled merrily as the blonde fox-child flew through the trees with all the grace of a lemur. Naruto swung from branch to branch, cornflower eyes searching for a silver-eyed Hyuuga. He located Neji perched on top of the water of a nearby lake. The Hyuuga apparently seemed to be concentrating fiercely on accumulating chakra, so Naruto, more polite than others assumed, stepped back and watched from the leafy canopy of a nearby tree.

Neji's hair swayed back and forth in a passing breeze as he held up two fingers to his lips. Summoning his chakra, he expelled the contents out of his body and whirled around in a Kaiten. As the water spewed up from the fierce circular rotation, Neji infused his chakra into the drops so they hardened and pierced the ground. Neji slowly came to a stop and rested his hands on his knees. Sensing a familiar chakra presence, he turned and looked directly at the blonde hidden in a tree.

"Watching over my training, now are you?" Naruto leapt down and walked out to Neji on the water.

"Just came at a choice moment. Anyway, I came to ask you something."

Neji listened quietly as Naruto explained, only raising his eyebrows slightly when Naruto revealed that he contained the Kyuubi. After a few more inquiries, Neji consented.

"It's been getting a little boring here anyway. Very well, I shall accompany you." Naruto grinned happily.

"Now all I have to do is get Sasuke-teme to come as well, and get permission from Tsunade-baachan!" Neji halted.

"We're bringing Sasuke too?" Naruto nodded, a little crestfallen.

"Yeah, Kyuubi thinks that I should take people with advanced bloodlines." Neji nodded thoughtfully.

"Let's go and visit Tsunade-sama now."

"We have to pick up Sasuke first." Neji rolled his eyes subtlety.

"Silly of me to…uhm…_forget_." Naruto giggled. Neji really did have a streak of humor in him.

"Yeah, I was a little reluctant as well when Kyuubi told me that he wanted Sasuke to come along, but if he prefers it, then I shall do as he wishes."

The duo traveled quickly through the streets of Konoha, searching for the raven-haired youth. Finally, Neji's Byakugan picked up a trace of Uchiha on top of a nearby building, so the pair made their way to the structure. They found Sasuke leaning against a rail, arms folded and eyes closed in the way he traditionally stood.

"Naa, Sasuke-teme." Sasuke opened one eye lazily, observed the speaker, and closed it again.

"What do you want, dobe?" Naruto scowled.

"We're going on a mission." This time both of Sasuke's eyes opened, and an eyebrow was raised.

"Funny, I never heard that from Kakashi-sensei."

"No fool, this is a personal mission assigned by someone MUCH more powerful than Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke snorted in disbelief and smirked.

"And which important person would honestly put aside the time to see someone like you?"

Sasuke looked up, fully expecting a string of curses and a "Sasuke-teme" but none came. Instead, he was shocked to find that Naruto was smirking a cunning and knowing smirk, and was even more stunned to find that the Hyuuga next to him was also harboring the same expression on his features. The two exchanged a secret look, implying they knew something that Sasuke didn't. The Uchiha found that extremely annoying. Naruto finally spoke up.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out." Sasuke sent a sizzling glare at the blonde, and when the smirks still stayed pasted on their faces he sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll come with you. Is Sakura coming as well?" Naruto frowned.

"Fool. Couldn't you have figured out that this wasn't a normal mission since Kaka-sensei didn't assign it? That and the fact that Neji is with us? Anyway, we have to ask permission from Tsunade-baachan to give us three weeks leave."

"Since when do you, of all people, ask permission?" Naruto shot forward and glared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, this is an IMPORTANT mission! Get serious already!" Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Since when am I never serious?"

"Since now!"

"All right, all right. I'll go with you then." And the group of three made their way to Tsunade's office.

After getting past two particularly inquisitive Anbu, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji stood at the door of Tsunade's office. Sasuke immediately reached for the doorknob, only to be stopped by Naruto.

"What?" Naruto smiled a vulpine grin.

"She's sleeping."

"How do you know?"

"She's always sleeping, and the only way to wake her up is….okay, I'll demonstrate."

Neji quickly stuffed his fingers in his ears and cowered for dear life, frantically motioning Sasuke to do the same. The Uchiha followed suit, elegant features showing blatant confusion. Naruto barged in the door, dodged the fist that came at him out of reflex (Tsunade was still sleeping), and bounced up to Tsunade's ear. Using a nearby document as a megaphone, he inhaled sharply and screamed in the Hokage's ear.

"OIIIII! TSUNADE-BAACHAN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SLEEPING ON THE JOB LIKE THIS? YOU'RE SO IRRESPONSIBLE!"

Somewhere far away, all of Orochimaru's glass jars containing slimy unidentified substances promptly shattered. The snake-summoner growled and vowed to find the insolent bastard who disturbed his rest and give them a long, extensive, if not extremely painful talk. Kabuto silently mopped up all the spilled matter, trying desperately to see through his cracked glasses when the room was shaken by another blast. This time Orochimaru's chair splintered completely and Kabuto's clothes fell off, ripped to shreds by the awesome sonic power. The snake-summoner stood up, wobbling slightly, and damned the person to hell that possessed such a good set of lungs. Orochimaru would be walking like a drunk for a few days; the sonic power had apparently rearranged his inner ear.

Back in Konoha

"YOU, UZUMAKI NARUTO, ARE THE LOUDEST BRAT I HAVE EVER SEEN IN KONOHA! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DISTURB MY REST, DAMMIT?"

Sasuke and Neji squished themselves into the farthest corner they could find, fingers still shoved in their ears. Naruto sure lived up to his name of being the Konoha's Number One Loudest Ninja. Both boys hit the floor once again as Naruto retorted back at Tsunade.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE ALWAYS SLEEPING ON THE JOB, SOMETHING NO DECENT HOKAGE WOULD DO!"

Tsunade was about to answer back, but at the sight of the Anbu with the cracked masks and Neji and Sasuke cowering on the floor, she lowered her voice to a normal business-like maner. Folding her fingers together, she surveyed Naruto with a curious look.

"So…why are you here?" Naruto looked up and motioned for Neji and Sasuke to enter the office.

"Can we have three weeks leave, Tsunade-baachan?" Tsunade cocked her head to the side.

"Why?"

"An important mission requires us to be there." Tsunade quickly pulled out a drawer, briefly skimming the mission records. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I see no urgent mission." Naruto walked up to the Sannin.

"It was assigned to me by a _special person._ You see, this mission is so very crucial if we want to save the world." Sasuke looked at Neji questioningly. The Hyuuga motioned him to wait.

"Oh? Which special person?" Naruto smiled silkily.

"He's not exactly a person, but you might know him all the same. He's been with me my _whole life long_. You know, the _furry one?_" Tsunade's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Not…him?"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke fidgeted nervously, itching to know who this mysterious person was. He looked over at Neji only to find that the Hyuuga was staring intensely at the fox-child with a knowing look in his pale eyes. The Uchiha could sense something else as well; something far deeper lay hidden in Neji's eyes, but Sasuke couldn't quite place what it was. It lingered a few moments longer, then disappeared. Sasuke felt a bit left out. Apparently all the others seemed to know who this mysterious enigma was.

Naruto, sensing the tension and confusion radiating from Sasuke, gave in to temptation and gave the Uchiha an I-know-something-that-you-don't look. Sasuke growled menacingly at the blonde, who paid no attention and turned back to Tsunade.

"So do we have your permission?" A slow smirk spread over Tsunade's face.

"Since when did you, Uzumaki Naruto, former prankster and bender of rules, need permission from higher authority?" Naruto smile happily.

"Thank you, Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto bounced up and gave her a brief hug, then dragged Neji and Sasuke out the door. Sasuke wriggled out of the fox-child's grasp and turned to face the blonde.

"Who is this person you're talking about, and why does everyone seem to know who he is except me?" Naruto grinned evilly.

"Cause you're not worth informing Sasuke-teme." Naruto stuck out his tongue. Sasuke scowled.

"I'm just kidding. You will find out in due time. Patience is a virtue, you know," Naruto shook a finger at Sasuke teasingly. Sasuke huffed.

"When are we leaving, Naruto?" Neji asked.

"We should leave this evening, so you might want to pack."

The Hyuuga nodded. Sasuke immediately stalked off to the Uchiha mansion to gather his belongings. Naruto was about to leave for home as well, when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to face Neji, a questioning look in his eyes. Neji was staring at him in a strange way; Naruto could see an odd fire in the boy's eyes and a strange energy emitting from the Hyuuga.

"What is it Neji?" Neji drew closer to the boy.

"Naruto…" The fox-child gulped. Neji's voice had more emotion to it than the usual monotone.

"Y-yes?"

Neji came even closer still, so only a few inches separated his face from the blonde's. Naruto wanted to run, wanted to hide from this weird mood Neji was in, but his feet wouldn't obey his body's call for retreat. Neji stared at him intensely, eyes boring into the cerulean ones opposite him. The Hyuuga started to close what distance was left between them. Naruto swallowed nervously and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Neji went right past the fox-child's lips and straight to his ear. He stopped, nose brushing the silky gold locks. The smell of Naruto's hair was irresistibly enticing. It took all of Neji's hard-earned self-control to refrain from kissing the boy then and there. He laid his lips against Naruto's ear and whispered in a husky voice, his breath tickling the other.

"Naruto…." It came out as a low whisper. He felt the boy nod in indication that he heard.

"Why do you prize the Uchiha so…?" He felt Naruto stiffen.

"I-I don't…it's just that…he's been my teammate for so long…a-and…" Neji nodded, nose brushing against the skin of Naruto's cheek. He leaned in and spoke again.

"Do you…see him as more…than a friend?" Naruto waited for a long time before replying.

"I…he is my teammate…so I could consider him a friend." Neji's arms gripped the boy's shoulders.

"Do you harbor any feelings for him? Any deep feelings even you may not know about?" To this one, Naruto didn't reply. Neji waited for some time before speaking once more.

"Do not forget…the way you felt here and now."

Abruptly Neji withdrew and walked away silently, fighting to keep his composure. It was the hardest thing he did back there, implying his love for the boy, but he knew Naruto knew what he meant. And he doubted the fox-child would forget anytime soon. He knew and accepted that he loved the blonde, loved him more than a friend and comrade. He knew that if Naruto would cease to be, he would cease to be as well. Naruto was his savior, the one who pulled him from the clutches of darkness, and for that he loved the boy who managed to alter his views on life so drastically.

His thoughts turned to the Uchiha. The Uchiha loved the blonde as well, for Neji could see the stir in his eyes whenever he talked to Naruto. Sasuke just didn't want to accept that his feelings for Naruto were love. Neji smiled as he walked towards the Hyuuga mansion. He would do anything in his power to make the boy his, and his only. If the Uchiha was simply too stubborn to accept his feelings for Naruto…then so be it. Neji would claim the boy as his.


	4. Continuous Journey

Okay, this might be a confusing period in time. Assume that

1: Kimimaro has fought Gaara and survived, but doesn't bear a grudge (meaning he has fought Naruto as well)

2: Naruto successfully brought back Sasuke the first time(meaning Neji already fought Kidomaru)

3: Neji knows that Gaara has Shukaku inside of him

I'm so sorry everyone who doesn't like warps in the original storyline, but I really need this timeline to make this all work out! SORRYSORRYSOOOOOORRRRYYYYY!

Naruto walked shakily back to his apartment, still dazed from the rendezvous with Neji. Wandering into his house, he made his way through to his room and started packing some of his belongings essential to the trip ahead. Mind whirring frantically, the fox-child mused over the words the Hyuuga had articulated. Why was Neji so insistent on his relationship with Sasuke? They were just friends after all. Naruto shoved the last of his belongings in his bag and set out for Konoha's gates.

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the great wooden doors. He adjusted the strap on his back and was about to fall asleep when he felt an approaching chakra signature. The Hyuuga was on his way here. Sasuke turned around and watched as Neji landed lightly in front of him, then walked up to the boy.

"Neji." Silver-eyes focused on charcoal ones.

"Yes?" Sasuke turned away, watching the wind blow through the trees. A moment's silence passed before the petroleum-haired youth spoke.

"Naruto. You have noticed, have you not?" Neji walked closer to the Uchiha.

"Noticed what?"

"He has…grown somehow. He's more mature." Neji beckoned Sasuke to continue.

"And?" Sasuke's features softened unconsciously, a change very minute but Neji caught it all the same.

"His face has grown…much gentler and serious. The Naruto I knew once had insolent eyes. Eyes that would trust no one."

Neji had indeed noticed the change in the blonde. Naruto was still hyperactive, but not as much as he was when Neji first met him. It seemed that the fox-child had indeed matured. Suddenly Neji caught a faint trace of abnormal chakra. Well, speak of the devil, he himself had arrived.

"Hi guys!" Naruto smiled in his normal chipper attitude. Sasuke nodded and Neji raised a hand.

"Ready to go?"

"If you want to," Neji replied. Naruto muttered something along the lines of "stingy Sasuke-teme" then shoved open Konoha's gates. Together, the three walked out of the village and began their dangerous mission.

Somewhere far away

Orochimaru gazed into the crystal waters of the pool. He watched as a shadowy figure leapt from tree to tree, carrying a heavy package. The snake-summoner smirked. Useful spies had told him that a few of Konoha's best genin were going after the figure. Orochimaru smirked, a slow, evil sneer. He would make the genin do all the work, and once the Stone was retrieved he would snatch it from their unsuspecting hands and use it for his own benefits. Yes, that would be it. Manda had told him about the Stone. Orochimaru sighed. Manda had demanded a thousand sacrifices though. What a troublesome snake. He turned around and spoke to the figure behind him.

"Kimimaro," The figure stirred.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?" The snake-summoner crooked a slender finger.

"Come here." Kimimaro walked slowly towards Orochimaru.

"Yes?" Orochimaru motioned him to look into the waters. The last Kaguya did so, and saw the three boys walking through the woods. He recognized the one in the middle, the one that possessed the unearthly chakra.

"You wish me annihilate them, correct?" Orochimaru chuckled.

"Right as usual, Kimimaro. However, you must kill them only after they have retrieved the Stone of Ages."

Kimimaro bowed. He gazed once more into the watching pool. Upon closer observation, he detected something about the blonde boy. What it was, he couldn't quite place his finger on, but he felt he knew a lot about the boy all the same. Turning around, he silently made his way out of the room with all the gracefulness of liquid mercury.

In the Woods

The three walked along in silence when suddenly Naruto's eyes widened. He turned around frantically and motioned for the other two to stop.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I completely forgot! We still have to pick up Gaara!"

At the mention of the panda-eyed redhead, Sasuke flinched, remembering a few traumatic events. Neji's brows furrowed, recalling the unstable state Gaara was in the last time he saw him.

"Why do we have to pick up Gaara?" Neji asked.

"Cause he has that rabid tanuki stuck inside of him!" Neji nodded, a little confused. Sasuke spoke up.

"Why do we want him to come with us when he serves as a potential enemy? After all, you really can't trust a guy like him." Naruto smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay! I know we can trust him! He's changed from the last time we saw him, after all."

"We can trust Naruto." Sasuke gave his approval cautiously, and the trio turned in the direction of the Sand Village.

"Wait. This mission has to be completed in three weeks, and we don't have a lot of time to spare. How are we going to get to the Sand Village in a short amount of time?"

Naruto bounced up and down, giggling wildly.

"We'll go at full speed, non-stop! Or are you guys gonna get tired?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, right. C'mon," Naruto whooped and leapt off through the trees, Neji and Sasuke in hot pursuit.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Sasuke and Neji gasped and panted, barely keeping up with the laughing blonde. Naruto stopped and turned around as the two boys slogged up.

"You're not tired, are you? We still have a few miles to go! Come on!"

Naruto turned and leapt gracefully through the trees ahead of them. Both boys shook their heads as they leaned tiredly against the trees. Naruto seemed to have an inhuman amount of stamina. Summoning their chakra, they followed the fox-child.

It was about five minutes later that they reached the Sand Village. Walking through the gates, the trio entered the village. Neji activated his Byakugan and searched for Gaara. He located the boy in a nearby apartment, with Temari and Kankuro. After pointing out the direction to Naruto, the blonde leapt off to greet the redhead.

Naruto walked up the wall of Gaara's apartment and leapt in the window. The panda-eyed boy looked up, startled by the unexpected visit. Temari and Kankuro watched as well, curious as to why Naruto was visiting. Naruto nodded hello and bounded up to Gaara.

"GAARA! GAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARA! We have a mission to complete! And you're coming with us!"

Gaara quirked an eyebrow lazily and spoke in a slow soft monotone.

"And why must I travel with you?" Naruto walked closer and whispered in his ear. Gaara nodded and stood up.

"Temari. Kankuro. I won't be long." The two nodded. Gaara strapped his gourd on his back and leapt out the window with the other boys.

The foursome traveled back into the leafy regions of the forest. Naruto closed his eyes and appeared to concentrate. Silence passed between the team until Naruto opened his eyes.

"Kyuubi says we should go northwest until we come to the mountains." Sasuke's eyes widened. Kyuubi? Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him? The raven-haired youth spoke up.

"Naruto. You had the Kyuubi sealed inside of you?" Naruto nodded, looking a bit crestfallen.

"Yeah, that's why I was hated for the majority of my lifetime. You remember in the academy? How everyone scorned me? They themselves didn't know, but their parents who were alive during Kyuubi's attack only see me as the demon, so they're cold to me. Their attitudes got passed down to their children." Naruto's eyes held deep loneliness and sadness. The cornflower blue of the irises seemed to turn a deep dark navy.

"Everyone in the village hated me except the old geezer Hokage and Iruka-Sensei. I didn't have any parents, as you well know, but I did have a few caretakers. They didn't like me though, and some tried to kill me in my sleep when I was little. Old geezer stopped them though, once I told him…" Naruto trailed off, eyes unfocused and staring into space.

Gaara's eyes held a current of deep understanding, empathy, and sadness. This boy had gone through the exact same thing he had. He, at least, had Temari and Kankuro, scared of him as they were, but at least he had siblings. Naruto had no one at all. The sand shinobi walked up to Naruto and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"But you have friends now, do you not?" Naruto looked up at the redhead and smiled sadly.

"I guess so. I think that's what kept me going, besides Iruka-sensei. But enough with the depressing stuff. We'd better go."

The team traveled on until evening when Naruto signaled to stop.

"We'll rest here for the night, guys."

Everyone agreed and began setting up their tents. Naruto was halfway through pitching his tent when he looked over at Gaara. The boy had molded his sand into a queer sort of circular tent. Naruto smiled and went back to the ropes and pegs of his tent.

Later that Night

Neji tossed and turned restlessly in his bed. Sighing, he crept out of his tent and into the woods. Meandering slowly through the trees, he caught sight of a tuft of blonde near the river. He made his way silently to Naruto.

"Couldn't sleep as well?" So the fox-child had noted his presence. Neji sat down next to Naruto, gazing at the peaceful waters of the brook.

"You must have had a hard life, living all by yourself." Naruto smiled.

"It's okay now. I do have friends." Neji nodded. It was a long time before Naruto spoke up.

"Neji…did you ever feel alone and unwanted after your father died? I mean you had Hinata and everyone else in the Hyuuga clan, but…" Naruto trailed off. Neji tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.

"I guess I did. Hiashi-sama never liked me, and Hinata was always too shy. The rest of the Hyuuga didn't pay much attention, so I was on my own for a long period of time."

The boys sat in silence for a long time before Neji spoke up.

"How could you manage such a cheerful attitude when your whole life was practically torture?" Naruto looked out over the water.

"I used to be very depressed and sad when I was young. I couldn't understand why everyone hated me. I was angry at them, and I admit I wanted them to die. But that all changed when I was five." Naruto paused, then pressed on.

"My caretaker was asleep, so I snuck out of the window of my apartment and made my way to the center of the village. I'd heard there was a great festival, and I wanted to experience one since my caretakers never let me out of the house. It was there that I saw the old geezer Hokage on stage. He talked about a bunch of boring stuff so I didn't really pay attention, but I noticed that everyone was silent when he talked, and everyone listened to him. I wanted people to acknowledge me as the boy that I am not the demon that was sealed inside of me. People only paid attention to me when I was playing a prank or when they called me a demon, so I thought that if I became Hokage, people would respect me. I'm still going to become Hokage no matter what so I can protect Konoha and it's people. Then, and only then will I be acknowledged and respected for who I am."

Neji's eyes widened. Naruto sounded so…mature. He stared at the other for a few moments. Naruto always seemed perpetually happy. Neji couldn't imagine such a horrible past by just looking at the blonde. Naruto had endured much more than he had.

Naruto gasped slightly as he was pulled into a warm, comforting embrace. Neji drew the boy to him, holding the other in his arms.

"Naruto…sometimes you have to let go, don't you? You can't possibly hold it all in forever. Sometimes…you just have to let the tears fall." Neji ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. The fox-child clutched Neji possessively, and snuggled into his chest. They lay together for a long period of time before Naruto spoke.

"I don't dwell on the past, which is why I have no tears." Neji buried his nose in Naruto's hair as a response, nuzzling the heavenly locks. Naruto's hands found Neji's hair and stroked the silk-like substance in return. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity before Naruto gently extracted himself from Neji's grasp. The blonde turned around and gazed intently into Neji's snow-white eyes.

"Thank you."

Naruto leaned down and kissed Neji softly on the forehead before retiring to his tent.

Once again, I really need this timeline to work out, so SORRY! By the way, I don't want any flames on this subject. I have apologized in advance, so woe betide ye who don't read my author's notes


	5. Battles Within Battles

Yeesh, you people are stingy...I didn't get that many reviews...but WHO GIVES A SHIT! Anyway, zees chappy may cohntaen (contain) ae (a)feewe (few)new techniques I kinda made up. Characters might be slightly OOC but in a good way, y'know?

Neji sat and stared in the direction Naruto had left for many a moment. Slowly he reached up and slid his fingers across his forehead where the blonde's lips had just been before. Rubbing the spot (mentally he vowed never to wash his forehead again), he smiled softly and returned to his own tent, thoughts filled with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Sasuke silently withdrew himself from the tree he was hiding in, a hand to his heart. He grasped the folds of his shirt, wondering why he felt such pain when he saw the dobe with Neji together. Gritting his teeth, he swallowed the lump in his throat and leapt towards his tent. Why did it hurt so much when Naruto was with someone else? Sasuke'd never cared about anyone else before, and he wasn't planning to. And yet…Naruto was an exception, a special case, and if the Hyuuga thought he could ensnare the blonde so easily, Sasuke would provide him with redoubtable competition.

The Next Morning

Naruto yawned sleepily and exited his tent, rubbing his calloused hands over his eyes. Stripping down to his boxers, he jumped in the nearby river and swam to and fro, picking up the occasional fish for his breakfast. He roasted the fish, left some for Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara, and began to fold his tent.

Gaara awoke from his meditative trance and helped himself to some fish. Watching Naruto intently, Gaara scrutinized his eyes closely. Upon further observation, he noticed a sad sparkle, minute but there, in Naruto's eyes. The blonde really did have a sad history of rejection from the villagers in Konoha.

Kimimaro gazed once again into the calm aqueous solution of the pool. Orochimaru silently came towards the Kaguya, watching the boys as well. The two stood in silence before Kimimaro spoke.

"Is there a specific one I should capture, Orochimaru-sama?" The snake-summoner smiled in a feral way.

"Sasuke is no longer of use to me, seeing that he didn't get past the blonde brat. The power of the Kyuubi is my new objective, so see to it that you capture the blonde." Kimimaro bowed and exited the room.

Orochimaru watched for a while longer, sinuous tongue weaving back and forth. It slid over the image of Naruto, and Orochimaru chuckled. The blonde would prove useful indeed, and he could fully trust Kimimaro to bring him back.

The team of four traveled on in silence until Gaara stopped, normally lifeless eyes now alert and wary. Naruto turned to the redhead.

"Shukaku?" Gaara nodded.

"Yes, he says that the Stone is about five miles away if we head east. The human who stole it apparently doesn't know we are following them. They fully expect a demon to be on their pursuit." Naruto nodded.

"That's good; we have the element of surprise."

"However Shukaku says that this person has immense power."

"That's what Kyuubi says as well." Gaara inclined his head. Together the four made their way towards the site of the stone.

Half an Hour Later

Naruto held a hand to his forehead, shielding it from the sun. Sparkling sapphire eyes widened in joy and amazement. The four boys stood on a cliff, taking in the scenery.

"Wow!" Naruto surveyed the breathtaking view that played out before him. For miles and miles there was nothing but mountains and forests and beautiful scenery. Sasuke crept up beside him and grasped the boy's shoulders. He bent and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically, too astonished by the landscape to acknowledge Sasuke's advances. The Uchiha's hands slid around until he held the boy by the collarbone, pressing his back to his stomach.

"The sky is so clear…it reminds me of some eyes that I know all too well." Naruto tensed, as stiff as a railspike at the implication of Sasuke's words. Relaxing slightly, he turned towards the Uchiha.

"Sa…suke?" It felt that his heart was beating so hard, the vibration would send them both off the cliff.

"Naruto…" Sasuke's tongue slowly caressed Naruto's ear, moving down to his jaw. Naruto inhaled sharply, breathing in light shallow breaths. Sasuke slipped his tongue back into his mouth and left the other, withdrawing to the company of the rest of the team. Naruto shifted his weight back and forth, a little shocked from the encounter. Kyuubi spoke inside his head, deep voice laced with urgency.

"**The person is right in front of us, hiding in the forest. If we hurry, we can catch up. The individual seems to be resting right now, so this would be the perfect time to attack." **At once, Naruto turned and fled to the others. He skidded to a stop only to be met by a knowing look from Gaara.

"We should get going." The foursome leapt off the cliff and stealthily made their way down the gorge to the forest. Naruto mentally spoke to the fox.

"_Get ready. I may need to use your chakra." _Kyuubi consented, and the blonde leapt ahead, hopping nimbly off the branches. Suddenly something heavy slammed into the fox-child who careened off course.

"Neji!" The Hyuuga had his arms wrapped around the boy as they plunged downward. Seconds later, a huge flash erupted from their right and shrapnel fell around the two. Neji put up a chakra barrier to shield them.

"Letter bomb. It seems the person left a few traps." Neji's elegant head turned to survey the area, pearl eyes moving to and fro, Byakugan activated.

"The others are okay. Gaara's sand protected them." Still holding the blonde, Neji swerved back to the group. Sasuke's petroleum eyes were filled with worry.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" To his surprise, Naruto smirked.

"Since when am I never okay?" Sasuke shook his head, and the team continued their pursuit, avoiding the various traps along the way. They soon came to a wide terrain where they landed. Silence passed until it was shattered by a low sinister laugh.

"So you are the brats who have come for the Stone. I fully expected someone older, or at least a demon, but instead they send me _children?_ I'm terribly insulted."

The voice reverberated around the area. Neji's Byakugan spotted a cloaked figure in a nearby tree, a large package held in his hands. The figure jumped down and slowly stood, undoing the tie on his cloak. The material fell away to reveal a shocking surprise. Naruto jumped up and pointed in amazement.

"YOU! You're a GIRL!" The woman nodded.

"How observant you are."

"I DON'T WANNA FIGHT A GIRL!" The team sweatdropped and a vein appeared on the woman's forehead.

"OH SHUT UP YOU SEXIST BRAT! KNOW THIS! MY NAME IS NANASA, AND I SHALL DESTROY YOU REGARDLESS OF WHETHER YOU'RE A BOY OR A GIRL!" Naruto stepped back and bowed regally, hands making intricate curlicues and taradiddles in the air.

"Very well then. I cannot refuse a lady's wish. You may move first," Naruto sang out mockingly. A few more veins appeared on Nanasa's forehead.

"You're going to regret that, boy!" She came at Naruto with fury. Naruto dodged her punch and delivered a kick to her stomach, grinning teasingly. Neji silently observed the fight.

"They are only sparring for now," Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but Naruto has the advantage. This woman doesn't have that much stamina." And indeed, the Nanasa was beginning to pant. She flipped backwards and clenched her teeth angrily.

"_Shit. I have a disadvantage in a close battle, and this boy isn't that bad."_

She made a few hand seals and seconds later a shower of spears pelted the fox-child. Naruto dodged some, caught some, and threw some back. Nanasa laughed and successfully evaded the offending articles. She made some more seals, and vines exploded from the ground, wrapping themselves around the boy, covering his form completely. Nanasa flicked her wrist and the vines tightened themselves around Naruto with a sickening crushing sound. Both Neji and Sasuke looked away, a pained look upon their features; afraid to accept what they thought had happened. Slowly the bundle of vines grew limp.

Kimimaro watched in the shadows, hiding his chakra well. This boy wasn't half bad at close range; he had indeed improved from the last time he saw him, but he could see the skill the woman possessed at a distance. Kneeling slightly on a branch, he watched the mass of vines that held the boy. Lips curved up in a smirk. The boy was more skilled than he thought. Already he could make out the chakra radiating from the vines.

Nanasa smiled triumphantly. The boy was pathetic after all. She turned to go when one of the vines twitched. Horrified, she turned and stared in shock at the quivering mass of leafy ropes. A pure white light exploded from the vines, disintegrating them completely. Naruto leapt down, a vulpine grin on his whiskered face, and stuck his tongue out at Nanasa in insolent defiance.

Sasuke shot forward, amazed at the power Naruto had amassed.

"Naruto! Where did you learn that? I haven't seen you use that jutsu before!" Naruto turned and addressed the Uchiha.

"Kyuubi's been training me along the mission. When we were traveling through the trees, I put my body on automatic while my soul trained with Kyuubi. He bound my soul's memory to my main memory, which is why I can remember all the stuff he's taught me. He also did something to adjust my body physically as well." Sasuke nodded slowly, brain still processing all the new information.

"Who is this Kyuubi?" Nanasa interrupted. Naruto smiled silkily.

"You'll find out soon enough." The woman growled.

"_How the hell did he, a mere boy, manage to break out of my vines? No one's ever done that before…I must be careful." _

Nanasa circled the fox-child menacingly. Naruto merely watched in amusement as she paced back and forth, meeting her scathing gaze steadily.

"_He believes in himself; very interesting. It will be fun to break him."_

Nanasa tested the blonde by sending a few fireballs and needle-sharp icicles his way. Naruto simply dodged them all, calculating frantically until he came up with a plan. It was nowhere near what Shikamaru could accomplish, but Naruto had learnt a bit from the ponytailed youth and Kyuubi. He silently melted into the ground and created several Kage Bunshins, sending them out to hide in the trees, each with a piece of twine in his hands. The Kage Bunshins immediately began working in the shadows of the trees, crisscrossing and twisting the twine in an intricate web, attaching a kunai or a letter bomb at regular intervals.

Nanasa snarled and stamped the ground in fury. Emerald eyes narrowed as they searched the area for any sign of the blonde. She tensed as a kunai came towards her. Jumping nimbly to the side, she triggered a step-wire which sent a few more kunai towards her. Hopping to and fro, she continued to set off traps, letter bombs, kunai, or shuriken until she found a spot with no traps.

A shadow fell across her. Looking up, she saw a net coming down at full force. Leaping to the side, she immediately found her feet trapped within an earth barrier. Struggling to pull free, she realized too late that this was the very spot the blonde had disappeared into earlier. At once all the Kage Bunshin leapt towards her, Rasengan in hand. She screamed as the swirling balls of chakra imbedded themselves in her body. There was a huge explosion and meadow was filled with smoke. The clones dissipated, and the real Naruto landed gracefully at a safe distance. The smoke slowly cleared, and Naruto gasped in shock at the large figure before him.

Nanasa was indeed severly injured and incapacitated, but she was riding a large lizard that didn't look at all easy to take down. The tongue flickered in and out, and the lizard stamped its foot, sending a huge shock wave at Naruto. The blonde quickly summoned chakra to his feet and jumped into the air. Nanasa laughed hoarsely from the lizard's back.

"No one has ever survived an encounter with my lizard. You shall perish here and now." To everyone's surprise, Naruto laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"I think I shall be the first…IF what you speak is true." And with that Naruto pulled out a small scroll.

Kimimaro focused curiously on the scroll. It was unlike any scroll he'd seen before; this one had a strange unearthly chakra pulsing from it. Cocking his head to one side, Kimimaro hopped silently to another nearby tree to get a better view.

Nanasa watched as the boy pulled out the scroll. She snorted in disbelief. He dared to take down her lizard with a mere scroll? Such pitiful tactics. She winced and clutched at her sides. Her rib cage was totally shattered; both arms were broken in various places as well as her legs. She felt her jaw. It seemed dislocated. She bit back a shriek of pain. That brat would pay and pay dearly. She watched in shock as the scroll grew from a small roll of paper to a large towering object.

Naruto unrolled the scroll and stared intently at the contents, eyes roving over the tiny kanji. Making his decision he bit his thumb and went through the seals for Kuchiyose. Swiping his thumb over the various symbols, he slammed his palm on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Huge clouds of smoke rose over the meadow. When they cleared, a fox, a ferret, a dragon, and a hawk towered over the lizard, making it seem insignificant and puny. Although these animals were unlike any normal Kuchiyose; they seemed different somehow, a hundred times more powerful and far more deadly. But it wasn't just that that made them seem different. It was something else; something in the way their auras circulated, in a deadly and restless way.

Neji and Sasuke gasped in shock and amazement. Even Gaara's normally calm eyes held a trace of fear. Even Kimimaro who was hidden in the shadows gaped at the sheer size and chakra of the magnificent beasts. To think that the mere boy had summoned these powerful creatures; Kimimaro was willing to bet that those four animals alone could destroy the world.

Naruto smirked and glared at Nanasa's lizard from atop the fox's head. The woman looked positively petrified, frozen with fear at the sight of the animals. She shook visibly and cowered on the lizard. The lizard visibly recoiled, retreating slowly from the massive creatures.

At Naruto's command, the fox opened its mouth and spewed a great fireball at the lizard. The hawk sent a blast of wind from its wings, and the ferret spewed a corrosive liquid from it's mouth. The dragon turned around and blasted a great many scales at the lizard, needle sharp and coated with poison. All of these elements combined and melted the lizard and its passenger completely. A sizzling hiss was heard, and no more was seen of the two save for a discolored splotch on the grass. A package fell to the ground and the fabric fell away to reveal a shimmering blue stone.

Naruto dispelled his Kuchiyose and picked up the scroll. He turned it over and over, marveling at the beauty.

At once Kimimaro shot out of the trees at an inhuman speed, heading straight for the blonde. Catching the fox-child off guard, he snatched Naruto and turned to face the others.

"I must do what Orochimaru requests."

Naruto took the opportunity to sink his teeth into Kimimaro's wrist. The Kaguya hissed in pain and extracted his bleeding wrist from the blonde's sharp teeth. Naruto used the distraction to fling the Stone at the others. Gaara's sand caught the artifact and brought it to safety while Neji and Sasuke flung themselves towards Naruto. They were stopped by Kimimaro's tail of bones, but struggled fiercely to get to the blonde.

"Don't worry about me, you don't have a lot of time left! Get the Stone to entrance of the netherworld, located at the Seven Falls in the east! Shukaku will guide you!" Neji and Sasuke protested frantically, straining in vain against the bones. Naruto smiled sadly.

"I'll be okay, I promise. Now GO!" That was the last they saw of the blonde before Kimimaro hauled him off through the woods.

Will Kimi kill poor Naru? Find out next time!


	6. To Melt a Frozen Heart

Hiiiii! Although it says in my summary that there will be NejiNaru, there's a little KimiNaru in here as well...Don't worry, there WILL BE NEJINARU EVENTUALLY! I PROMISE! Lord strike me dead if I lie!

Neji and Sasuke, freed from the restraining bond of the bones leapt after Naruto only to be pulled back by Gaara's sand. The redhead walked up to them slowly.

"I shall return the stone to the demons, for I know the netherworld well. You two must find Naruto and bring him back safely." Emerald eyes softened visibly.

"He was the one who brought me from the darkness after all. As much as I want to go with you, I must fulfill my duty and deliver this to the demons."

Neji and Sasuke nodded determinedly. Gaara's sand rose about him and vanished, taking the boy with it. The two others readjusted their bags and leapt in the direction that Kimimaro had taken. The Kaguya was indeed fast; he was already out of range of Neji's Byakugan.

"_Naruto, you'd better be okay."_

Somewhere deep in the forest

"Let me go, you creepy bastard!"

Kimimaro hauled a squirming kitsune through the trees, fighting hard to keep his self-control. The brat was so damn annoying. He sped up and shot through the trees until he came to a cliff. He ran right to the edge and leapt off the incline, plunging down to the unknown beneath. Naruto squirmed and wriggled even more.

"Do you want to kill us both? Let me go!" Kimimaro smiled.

"As you wish."

Naruto, no longer feeling the support of the Kaguya's arms around him, fell even further, arms flailing wildly. He landed with a jarring thump on a nearby shrub growing out of the cliff which bent and deposited him safely on a ledge. Kimimaro soon followed and landed gracefully next to the kitsune.

"You cannot run. The only way is down, and I assure you there are no supporting bushes left to stave your fall. The wall of the cliff is coated with a chakra resistant barrier, so it will do you no use to try climbing up the cliff." Naruto sulked.

Kimimaro pulled out a rock from the cliff wall to reveal an ancient door. Making a few hand seals, he wiped some dried blood from his wrist and smeared it on the barrier. It creaked open with an ominous grating sound, and both the Kaguya and the fox-child walked in.

Once inside the door, Naruto came to a small room. It was dimly lit by a few torches, and he could make out two small beds, one on each side of the room. Kimimaro had seemingly melted into nothingness, so Naruto was left alone in the room. Completely exhausted from the battle beforehand, the kitsune sat down heavily on the bed and started to zone.

Before long, Kimimaro materialized in the room bringing a tray bearing a bowl of rice, chopsticks, some shrimp, and a drink. Naruto looked at it warily, sniffing it and turning it this way and that. The Kaguya raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Do not worry. It isn't poisoned."

Naruto looked up at Kimimaro with a searching look in his eyes. Unconsciously the Kaguya marveled at the sheer beauty of the sapphire eyes poised upon his. Looking closer, he noticed there were many different shades of cerulean in those fascinating orbs, and when the light hit just right, a whole spectrum of colors emitted from the irises. Kimimaro was startled out of his thoughts when Naruto spoke up.

"How long am I supposed to stay in this…_luxurious_ place?" Kimimaro started, taken aback and a little impressed by the boy's sheer defiance.

"We leave for Orochimaru-sama tomorrow."

Naruto observed the stoic figure before him, eyes roving over the granite features before resting briefly on the eyes. Kimimaro's eyes…they seemed oddly familiar. Naruto could recognize the spark of loneliness they held within them, and yet they held a touch of wistfulness behind the layers of ice that glazed over the pupils. Naruto' lips curved up in the barest of smiles. Perhaps his captor wasn't as heartless as believed. He just needed that little push to soften him, similar to the push that Sasuke received.

Later that Night

Naruto slipped out of his jacket and shoes, depositing them safely on a nearby table. Sitting softly on the bed, he bounced up and down a few times, judged it not too bad, and flopped down on the surprisingly comfy pillow. Still drained from the morning's harrowing events, the kitsune snuggled under the blankets and went to sleep.

Kimimaro entered the lair sometime before midnight, two rabbits in hand. Finding the fox-child asleep, he put aside the rabbits for later and sat with his hands folded in a nearby chair, thinking about past events. Long periods of time passed by, disturbed only by the blonde's placid breathing.

The Kaguya opened his mint-hued eyes and stared intently at the sleeping form of the blonde. He silently glided over and perched himself on the edge of the bed, curiously observing the fox-child's features. This boy looked so innocent; it was a shame Orochimaru-sama wished to defile so naïve a figure.

Kimimaro's thoughts turned to the sight of those eyes he had encountered earlier. The boy's eyes haunted his thought, eerily familiar to the look he once possessed. It was no surprise, seeing that the boy had a demon within him, but the Kaguya was confused. During the battle the boy had seemed so focused, every emotion plain to the world. This was something Kimimaro had never experienced before; he only fought for the sake of carrying out a duty, not for skill or for fun. This boy had seemed to enjoy the fight.

Naruto whimpered slightly and rolled over on his back. Kimimaro smiled in spite of himself; the boy really did look innocent. Tentatively, and with a few doubts, Kimimaro reached out and lightly stroked the whiskers on the blonde's sun-kissed cheek. Naruto paid no heed and continued to sleep peacefully, unaware of Kimimaro's ginger experiments. Still curious, Kimimaro's slender fingers found their way to Naruto's hairline, stroking it gently. The blonde had almost unearthly hair; it slipped and slid far more than any hair Kimimaro had ever experienced. Orochimaru-sama's couldn't even rival it, oily as it was, while his own was simply straight plain white hair. Although this boy had soft feathery locks, and was pleasant to the touch.

Naruto's fingers twitched slightly and the blonde shifted again, accidentally ensnaring a thread of Kimimaro's sleeve in his fingernails. The Kaguya cautiously tried to unsnarl the knot, which only led to Naruto clutching the whole sleeve altogether. Kimimaro edged away slightly, unused to the feeling. Naruto's fingers wandered up the sleeve, pulling more of the material down to tease in his hands. Consequently Kimimaro ended up on one elbow, leaning awkwardly over the blonde as Naruto continued playing with the gray fabric.

Nose twitching, Naruto inhaled some of the scent that was uniquely Kimimaro's, a mixture of soap and lemon. Muttering something incomprehensible, Naruto pulled even more material of the Kaguya's shirt down to feel, wrenching Kimimaro towards him even more. Kimimaro swallowed nervously, but went along with the treatment; it wasn't unpleasant and the Kaguya sort of enjoyed it. It felt good to be wanted by someone, be it unknowingly or not.

When the blonde didn't move for more than a minute, Kimimaro slowly began to pry off the slight fingers that kept him trapped. Extracting himself with painstaking precision, Kimimaro carefully worked the boy's fingers from his sleeve and was about to depart when he was stopped by a hand on his fingers. Turning around, he noticed that the kitsune's eyes were fully open, albeit a little sleepily. So the blonde was awake. The Kaguya spoke in a low whisper.

"Did I disturb your rest?" Naruto shook his head. Kimimaro nodded and turned to go but was restrained by a slight pressure of Naruto's hand upon his.

"What is it that you wish?" Naruto sat up and yawned, stifling a sigh. He motioned Kimimaro to sit, which he did, a little stiffly.

"You have my eyes." Kimimaro tilted his head to the side, curiously scrutinizing the blonde, a little confused.

"When you were young, you weren't needed, were you? You were born wanting to know why you existed and unable to find a reason. You had no one precious to you, no one to love. You were used as a tool, weren't you? Just a tool to follow someone's orders, and you followed them because you knew you were needed. You wanted more than anything to find someone to love and for them to love you back, am I not right?"

For once in his life, Kimimaro was absolutely speechless. This boy…this mere boy had known all that he felt and all that he desired just by looking at his eyes? How could one so young decipher the feelings he had felt when he knew so little about him? This boy was not just any vessel for a demon. This boy possessed immense wisdom far from his years. The Kaguya spoke hesitantly.

"How…how did you know?" Naruto smiled sadly.

"I have met many people who have gone through that pain, and I have experienced it myself." Kimimaro nodded.

"It is to be expected from the vessel of a demon."

Naruto turned away, blue orbs downcast. He remained like that for a period of time before looking up and crawling towards Kimimaro. The Kaguya sat and watched the boy curiously.

Naruto reached up and wound his arms around Kimimaro's chest. The Kaguya recoiled, confused. Naruto held on stubbornly and buried his head into Kimimaro's chest.

"What…what are you doing?" Naruto curled into the warmth radiating from Kimimaro.

"Everyone needs a hug. And I think…you need one more than anyone I know." Hesitantly, Kimimaro placed his arms around the kitsune, at a loss as to what to do next.

"Now squeeze."

"What?"

"Squeeze." Kimimaro did so, and Naruto snuggled even deeper into his chest.

"You must know…you are never alone, and never will be again. If anything happens, know that you can rely on me always." Kimimaro softened.

"Thank you." The two stayed intertwined for the remainder of the night, content to know that they were precious to one another.

The Next Morning

Mint-hued eyes graced the room with their intense gaze. Kimimaro stretched, rearranging some of his bones that had grown stiff over the night. He looked down at Naruto, a small smile altering his features. He had to admit, the fox-child radiated cuteness when he slept. Stroking his cheek slightly, Kimimaro deposited Naruto on the bed and melted out of the room.

Naruto later found the Kaguya standing at the double doors of the cliff. The Kaguya turned and addressed the kitsune.

"My original mission was to bring you to Orochimaru-sama, but I am not so sure now. He plans to kill you and extract the power of the Kyuubi sealed inside of you, but I don't think you deserve to be tortured like that. I will let you go as you please. You deserve much more than to be killed and used for power." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you." Kimimaro shook his head slowly.

"No, thank you. Now I finally have someone I can depend on." Kimimaro opened the doors and together the two walked out to the bright sunshine that greeted them. Kimimaro picked up the blonde and gave a mighty bound that sent them skyrocketing up to the edge of the cliff. Just as they landed, Neji and Sasuke came running up.

"Let go of Naruto, you bastard!" Sasuke threw some shuriken at Kimimaro only to be stopped by Naruto. The Uchiha started, shocked by the kitsune's interference.

"Naruto! Why are you defending him?" Naruto smiled.

"He has changed, Sasuke. We can rely on him now." Kimimaro stepped forward.

"I am greatly indebted to this boy. You may rely on me from now on, just as I rely on him." Sasuke, sensing sincerity in his words, stepped back.

"Very well, but if you do anything to harm him, I will not hesitate to kill you." The Kaguya smiled wistfully.

"You need not to, for I would have killed myself before." And with a last parting glance at the blonde, Kimimaro disappeared. Neji turned to Naruto.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Naruto squirmed and reassured Neji's worries.

"I'm fine, Neji. C'mon, let's go find Gaara." Naruto looked back, smiling in the direction in which Kimimaro had disappeared.

"We'll see him again." And the three disappeared, off to rejoin their redheaded teammate.

Sorry this chap is kinda short...oh well. I got the funniest flame EVER! Some girl named sama said she could write a better story with her butt...I was rolling on the floor laughing... SO DARN FUNNY!It's on myreviewspage for The Scentof Rain (the story shereviewed on)...for thoseof you who readThe Scent ofRain (also a NejiNaru) don't worry, the sequelwill come out soon. I do have a busy schedule outside the fanfic community.I do think a fair amount of my future stories will have NejiNaru, SasuNaru, GaaraNaru, and KimiNaru for you shonen ai fans...I'll write a few humorous ones too...thinking of an Anko parody rite now...haha...

Also, THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!


	7. Revealing Feelings

You guys are so damn STINGY! No reviews for the last chappy! (Fans turn around with murder in their eyes) Just kidding just kidding! sorry! sorrysorry! Actually I got a few reviews, so thank you who reviewed for your utter loyalty and support! And for those who don't review, the more reviews I get, the faster I update!

Chapter 7: Revealing Feelings

Somewhere Far Away

Orochimaru paced restlessly around his damp dark room. Kimimaro was late; something the Kaguya had never been known to do before. Kimimaro had always stressed punctuality, especially on missions Orochimaru gave him. The snake-summoner clenched his teeth and walked with long strides from one corner of the room to another. Kabuto silently watched as the snake-man paced, and made himself known by a tiny cought. Orochimaru looked up, staring most evilly at the medic-nin.

"Yes?"

"Kimimaro has returned." At the news, Orochimaru turned and beckoned the Kaguya to enter.

"Come in." Kimimaro walked slowly into the room, expression unreadable. Orochimaru looked around.

"Where is the Kyuubi?" To this he received no response. Orochimaru tried again.

"Where is the Kyuubi?" Still no response was uttered from the silent Kaguya. Orochimaru stopped and stepped closer to Kimimaro.

"You failed to bring him back, did you not?" A nod ensued from the grave man.

"Why?" Kimimaro simply stood and looked at Orochimaru with a stone cold gaze.

At this the snake-man turned and slid a hand up Kimimaro's neck, stopping briefly at the jawline before stroking his cheek in slow lazy circles. Kimimaro continued to stare straight ahead with a dead expression in his emerald eyes. Amber ones stared down the Kaguya's before Orochimaru chuckled and removed his hand from Kimimaro's ivory skin.

"Kimimaro…I know full well that you could have taken the brat effortlessly, but why did you fail?" Silence followed.

"Perhaps…you didn't capture the blonde…because you saw in him…a little of yourself?" Something flickered in Kimimaro's eyes before they froze over with ice once more. Orochimaru laughed.

"I see. I know I can trust you, Kimimaro, but not with this case. You are not capable of bringing one so like you to be tortured and killed. Very well then, I shall handle this myself." Kimimaro stood stock still, quite like a statue, yet displaying no emotion towards the snake-man's decision. Orochimaru disappeared, chuckling evilly as he left.

Back In Konoha

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN! WE'RE BAAAAAAAACK!" Naruto skidded in with a Grand Finale entrance. The woman at the desk rolled her eyes and addressed the blonde.

"So did it go well?" Naruto nodded energetically.

"Yup! We ran into a little trouble on the way and I got captured by a sound-nin but other than that, it was fine."

"Good. You deserve a rest."

Naruto turned to Gaara.

"Will you be leaving now?" The redhead nodded.

"I hope to see you again soon." Naruto encircled the panda-eyed boy with a hug, and Gaara melted away in a swirl of sand.

"Now off to Ichiraku!"

Naruto stopped at the academy on the way, plucked a resisting Iruka from the papers he was grading, and set off for Ichiraku. His old sensei congratulated him on the mission's success, and the two happily ate their way through Iruka's bulimic wallet.

It was later that evening that Naruto made his way to the waterfalls. Cerulean eyes checking right and left for any intruders, he made his way to the third waterfall and pulled back a boulder to reveal a hidden cave behind the cascading water. Crawling inside the small crevice in the rock wall, he pulled back another chunk of wall from the cave to reveal a few small scrolls and books. Pulling out a scroll, he unrolled it and began to read.

Neji wandered the streets of Konoha, searching for a certain fox-child. Eyes searching right and left, he decided to check Ichiraku.

"Excuse me, oji-san, have you seen Uzumaki Naruto around here by any chance?" The old man looked up.

"I thought I saw him go towards the forest just a while ago." Neji nodded.

"Thank you." He turned and leapt towards the forest, searching worriedly for the blonde.

Once in the forest, he activated Byakugan and searched for the kitsune. Locating a tinge of red chakra near the waterfalls, he hopped towards the trace of chakra, following its signature. Leaping gracefully through trees, he came to a stop in front of one of the large waterfalls where the chakra proved to be the strongest.

He cocked his head to the side in confusion. The red chakra appeared to be floating right in front of the waterfall in midair, yet he could see no Naruto. It came to him a second later, and he cursed himself for the mental stall. Naruto was probably hiding behind the waterfall in some sort of cave.

A sudden splash startled the blonde from his reading and Neji came through the thin sheen of water that separated Naruto from sight. Shaking himself to get rid of the water, Neji crouched down next to Naruto.

"It seems I can never hide from those eyes of yours, hmm?" Neji smiled.

"How did you discover this place?" Naruto laughed.

"It was actually really funny, the way I discovered this. You know that this is the tallest waterfall in the forest, right?" Neji nodded.

"When I was five, a few villagers mobbed me in my bed and carried me into the woods. They took me to the top of this waterfall and dropped me off the edge so they could kill me. There were sharp rocks at the bottom, so I threw my hand out to prevent damage. I grabbed onto a bush and hung there behind the waterfall. I saw a cave in the rock wall so I decided to spend the night there, just so they could think I was dead. They must have thought they had killed me, because they left. I stayed here for the night and a week after, calling this place mine. When I came back to the village, Sandaime punished all the villagers who threw me off the waterfall." Naruto laughed.

"I got lucky. Ever since then, this cave has been the place I go to whenever the villagers get too brutal." Neji's eyes overflowed with remorse and empathy.

Forget-me-not eyes widened in shock as Naruto was once again pulled into an embrace by Neji. The Hyuuga stroked the kitsune's hair as he enfolded his arms around the fox-child.

"Naruto, you went through so much more pain than I did." Naruto scowled.

"I told you Neji, I don't live on the past anymore. I live in the present, where things are better, where at least I have friends." He was silenced by two slender fingers on his lips.

Neji gazed deeply into the fox-child's eyes, a deep understanding look infused in the opalescent pupils. He slowly leaned in to the blonde, closing the distance between them.

"I know."

And with that, Neji gently pressed his lips to Naruto's in a chaste kiss. Naruto murmured in surprise against Neji's lips, but eventually the blonde gave in to the electric tinglings dancing along his spine and pulled Neji even deeper into his lips.

At this signal, Neji reached around and grabbed two handfuls of Naruto's heavenly hair, pressing the boy down onto the ground, kissing him with fire and lust in his touch. Naruto moaned in pleasure and slid his tongue over Neji's lips, asking for entrance. Neji opened his lips to allow Naruto access which the blonde accepted with full force. The kitsune gained dominance and explored every sweet crevice of Neji's mouth, stroking the roof of the Hyuuga's mouth with his tongue.

Something snapped in Neji and he threw Naruto to the ground, kissing him hungrily like he couldn't get enough of him. He kissed the blonde almost furiously, claiming his lips and delving into his mouth. Naruto moaned once more, setting the Hyuuga on fire. Neji removed his lips from Naruto's, letting the blonde breathe. Naruto tried to get up but was forced down by Neji once more as the Hyuuga attacked the kitsune's neck.

Neji lowered his lips onto the creamy soft skin, licking the slightly salty surface before biting down hard where Naruto's neck ended and his shoulder began. Naruto emitted a muffled yelp. Neji sucked, licked, and nipped the spot until he drew blood, lapping up the coppery fluid with short strokes of his tongue. Naruto bit back a yelp of pain.

"Neji?" A muffled reply came from somewhere near his collarbone.

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you bite me?" Neji withdrew his lips from Naruto's shoulder.

"To mark you as mine, Naru-chan." Naruto giggled at the nickname.

"Come on." The fox-child stood and bounded out of the waterfall, Neji following suit. The two dashed playfully around and around the three waterfalls, skipping over rocks and plants and occasionally using Kawarimi whenever one got in a tight spot. Naruto laughed, eyes sparkling with joy. He raced Neji up the rock wall, then plunged down with a splash into the lake below.

Neji landed softly on the water, eyes searching for any telltale bubbles on the surface of the water. Finding none, he activated Byakugan, searching for the crimson chakra. He immediately grew worried when he found no trace of Naruto. The blonde must have gone outside the limits of his Byakugan; but how did he manage to swim fifty feet away so fast? The pond wasn't very deep; what had become of the kitsune?

Neji suddenly stumbled, losing his chakra concentration. He tumbled with a splash into the water and was pulled under by a dark form. Struggling for air, he thrashed frantically and broke free, only to discover Naruto swimming beside him, laughing madly.

"Naruto! How come I couldn't sense your chakra?" Naruto grinned.

"Kyuubi taught me a jutsu that's resistant to Byakugan. It masks my chakra completely."

Neji frowned, a bit peeved that his trump card wasn't so useful anymore.

"Don't worry, I only use it with offending Hyuuga or any other bloodlines that can see through solid stuff." Neji smiled, a little relieved.

"But that doesn't mean you can spy on me in the shower." Neji pretended to look crestfallen.

"It's not like I haven't gotten in my share of peeping before…" Naruto's face scrunched up.

"EWW! YOU _HAVE _BEEN SPYING ON ME? THE ALMIGHTY HYUUGA PRODIGY IS A FRICKIN PERVERT! Oh boy, I gotta tell Lee!" Neji eyes widened in shock.

"Uzumaki Naruto, if you ever tell anyone else, I will make sure you have a long and extremely painful death! Besides, I was only kidding," Nevertheless, a faint blush stained Neji's ivory cheeks.

Joyful laughter burst from the kitsune's lips and he dragged the Hyuuga back towards Konoha.

"C'mon, let's go back to my apartment." Neji gulped, the blush on his cheeks intensifying tenfold.

Sasuke walked slowly down the streets of Konoha, obsidian eyes downcast and emotionless as usual. Strolling down a ways, he suddenly caught sight of Naruto and Neji heading his direction. Biting his lip, he melted into a nearby alleyway, content to observe from afar. The blonde and the Hyuuga passed by the alley, unaware of the figure lurking inside it, and made their way to Naruto's apartment.

Charcoal eyes narrowed, and Sasuke clutched at his chest once more. So the Hyuuga had finally ensnared the boy. He cursed himself once for not acting sooner, but there still was a chance to make Naruto his. Sasuke stalked back to the Uchiha house, mind contemplating on how to approach the blonde.

Naruto withdrew a key from one of his many pockets and unlocked the door. Neji stared into the apartment, but noticed a thin barrier of chakra coating the walls and the window. He turned and raised a quizzical eyebrow at the fox-child.

"Oh, that's because a lot of the villagers used to trash my apartment when I was away. Some still do, so I have to but a chakra barrier around it while I'm gone. They figured out a long time ago that they can't get through it (although some of them have tried), but I like to have it up just in case." Neji nodded.

"Sasuke should get one like that on his birthday and on Valentines Day." Naruto giggled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's been a ritual for the girls to lynch mob him with presents." Somewhere in the Uchiha mansion, the Uchiha sneezed.

"Anyway, you should come in. It's kinda getting chilly outside." Neji agreed and stepped in the apartment.

Silvery eyes wandered over every detail of Naruto's apartment. The kitchen was fairly small, and Neji was willing to wager that it contained nothing but ramen. Making his way to Naruto's bedroom, he gasped slightly. Naruto's room looked like a forest in multiple flowerpots. Plants littered the windowsill, more plants were set upon cabinets and dresser drawers, and still more plants covered the bookshelves. Naruto was a veritable botanist.

(A/N: I know Naru-chan's apartment really doesn't look like this, but one of his hobbies is watering plants so…)

Neji stepped inside the room, eyeing the beat-up Kakashi doll when he spotted a picture on Naruto's desk. Dusting off the glass, he found that it was a picture of Naruto's team. Now that he looked closer, the blonde's smile did have a trace of sadness in it. No matter how hard Naruto tried, he still wouldn't be able to hide the faint trace of loneliness he harbored. A sudden noise made Neji turn around. Naruto came towards the silver-eyed Hyuuga, holding out a white yukata.

"Here you go. It's the only one I have; Sandaime gave it to me a long time ago. You can have it if you want." Neji nodded his thanks and put on the white robe.

"Thank you Naruto." The Hyuuga looked at Naruto closely.

"The striped pajamas you wear really do match your eyes." Naruto laughed.

"C'mon you, let's turn in for the night." The blonde flopped down on his bed and sighed happily. Neji followed suit, burying himself in the soft pillows and sheets. The two boys fell asleep, content to be with each other.

My summary said NejiNaru, so I have NejiNaru. Oh yeah, for those fans who are dedicated to SasuNaru, this ain't over yet!


	8. Suspicious Intentions

Hey hey HEY! Another chapter up to boot! More reviews and constructive flames welcome! Anyway, I haven't been updating a lot cuz I've come down with a bad case of writer's block, but now I've got this really great idea for a Sasu/Naru/Neji triangle so I'll be updating a little faster. Update speed also depends on how many reviews I get, so keep em coming!

Sasuke pressed his body up against the wall of Naruto's apartment, watching the two boys sleep. Naruto looked so peaceful, sleeping like he was; it was positively alluring. The Uchiha's chest throbbed once more, and Sasuke gritted his teeth, trying hard not to Chidori his way through Neji's skull and claim the kitsune as his own. Sliding slowly down the sill of Naruto's window, he whispered softly to the boy.

"Naruto…" No response. Naruto wasn't one to be light sleeper; the Hyuuga, on the other hand, would be a problem. He knew Neji would be alert even in sleep, for Hyuuga always had slightly more refined senses than anyone else. He would have to corner the fox-child alone, without the annoying presence of Neji. He wrote a note to the boy, slipped it under his door, and leapt away into the night.

Somewhere Far Away

Orochimaru watched in amusement as Sasuke leapt back to his home, jealously written all over his features. Smiling, the snake-summoner laughed in sinister amusement. The situation was perfect for his plan; Sasuke would certainly come in handy. In fact, the Uchiha was practically essential for the capture of the fox-child; Orochimaru knew perfectly well that the raven-haired youth was extremely important to the kitsune. Laughing, he slid two ivory fingers over Sasuke's retreating image, never noticing the figure in the shadows behind him. Kimimaro's granite expression stayed pasted on his face as he turned away.

The Next Day

Naruto yawned and swung his legs over the bed, rubbing his eyes as he did so. Neji was still asleep, hair splayed out on the pillow beneath him. Naruto decided to let the boy snooze, so he padded softly to the bathroom and quietly put on his clothes. After eating breakfast, he fastened his weapons onto his belt and was about to step out of his apartment when his foot struck a piece of parchment strewn on the front doormat. Picking it up, he opened it curiously and read what was inside.

_Come to the alleyway across from Ichiraku. I need to talk to you._

_Uchiha_

Naruto smirked. So Sasuke wasn't brave enough to come face him himself, huh? The note was a little damp; it sprinkled a little last night, so Sasuke had probably left the note under his door sometime after ten. Naruto packed some extra kunai (one could never be too careful; it might be the other Uchiha that wrote the note, for Naruto had never seen Sasuke's writing before) and walked to the alleyway.

Naruto poked his head around the alleyway entrance. Seeing no one, he made his way deeper into the crevice and deeper into the impending darkness. Wandering forward, he held out a couple of kunai, just in case.

"Sasuke?" The lone word echoed ominously around the passageway. Naruto tried again.

"I'm here like you wanted, Sasuke-teme." The teasing tone reverberated around the alley, but still no reply came. Naruto finally snapped.

"SASUKE!" Something stirred from within. A figure moved, and Sasuke detached himself from the shadows, a strange look in his eyes. The look was almost too intense, making Naruto was a little worried. Still, he met the Uchiha's gaze head-on and glared right back.

"Sasuke, what do you want?"

Sasuke chuckled and drew closer to the boy. Naruto stepped back the more Sasuke stepped closer, a little scared at the other's strange behavior. It was almost scary, almost like the time he faced him at the Valley of End, although the look in Sasuke's eyes wasn't one of hatred. It was something else; something Naruto hoped was not what he thought it was.

"Naruto…you have come." In one fluid motion, Sasuke pinned Naruto to the wall by his wrists. The kitsune struggled, taken by surprise. The Uchiha had an iron grip on Naruto's wrists, and the more the blonde struggled, the tighter Sasuke gripped his wrists.

"Sasuke…what the hell are you doing!" Sasuke shook his head, silencing the blonde with a glare.

"Shh…" The word slid out of the Uchiha's mouth like water from a cracked jug. Sasuke bent swiftly and crushed his lips against the fox-child's with a fiery passion laced with lust. The fox-child froze, momentarily startled, and Sasuke took advantage of the pause to nibble gently at the other's lower lip, reveling in the feel of Naruto's soft mouth. The full realization of what just happened finally hit the blonde full force and he wriggled out of Sasuke's grasp, spinning around to face him. Sasuke's tongue slipped out of his mouth and he slowly licked his lips, enjoying the aftertaste of the kitsune.

"Sasuke! What has gotten into you!" Sasuke smiled and extended a hand towards Naruto.

"Won't you approach me, Naruto-kun?" Much to his surprise, Naruto came towards him. He wasn't expecting the blonde to obey, but here he was, coming forward with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Naruto finally reached the raven-haired boy, and reached out a hand towards Sasuke.

SLAK

Naruto slapped the boy with all the force he could put behind the blow. Sasuke staggered back, a hand to his cheek, wincing from the pain. Naruto had a scowl pasted on his face, a mixture of incredulity, shock, and anger.

"Sasuke, get a hold of yourself!" Petroleum eyes met cerulean ones. The Uchiha spoke in a low soft tone.

"Don't deny it, Naruto. I know that you do harbor feelings for me. I can see the stir in your eyes whenever we're together. I know that you like me, even want me." Naruto growled, eyes flashing fire.

"It is true that I have some feelings for you, but that doesn't mean you have to take advantage of me." Sasuke smirked.

"But if you do have feelings for me, then why do you go running to the Hyuuga, hm? Answer me that." Naruto recoiled, a little shocked by Sasuke's behavior.

"Neji…loves me for who I am. He's gone through the pain that I have, and he's felt what I've felt. He's comforted me when I was alone, so I'm grateful to him. I love him in return, Sasuke, and I cannot change that." Sasuke frowned.

"I too have gone through the same loneliness and sadness that you have, Naruto. How do you think I felt when Aniki slaughtered my entire family without mercy? Even more so, how do you think I felt when I watched my family getting killed off when I could only stand and watch? The helplessness I felt…Naruto, I know your pain." Naruto shook his head, a grave expression on his face.

"You, Uchiha Sasuke, have always been admired by the whole village before and after the massacre of your family. At least before your family was killed, you had people who cared about you. At least you had people who loved you and who cared that you existed. The people that I lived with for most of my life didn't give a shit about me. Don't think you know the pain I felt, for at least people gave a crap about whether you got up in the morning or not." With that, the kitsune turned and ran out of the alley.

Sasuke watched the retreating form go, cursing himself for being too rough with the blonde. He did admit, he was a little too forward, but he knew Naruto had feelings for him, stubborn in denial as he was.

A sudden movement caught at his senses, and he threw a kunai at the source of the rustling, more by reflex than anything else. Two pale fingers skillfully intercepted the kunai and a figure stepped out of the darkness. Sasuke visibly tensed; it seemed he had come for him again.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Sasuke-kun. You were a little too forward with the blonde, were you not?" Sasuke didn't bat an eyelash. The Uchiha spoke with steel dripping from every word.

"Come to enslave me again, eh Orochimaru?" The snake-summoner chuckled softly, radiating ice and sinister intentions.

"No, not exactly. It's true, the last time I offered you my power, I intended to take your body and use you for my own purposes. But I noticed that you have a burning need to fulfill your desires and claim this boy as yours. I do admit, Naruto-kun does have a certain charm about him that ensnares many." Sasuke didn't move.

"And your point is?" A smile played on silver-pale lips.

"Since I realized how the two of us are so much alike, both bearing a grudge at the person who made our lives hell, I decided to help you obtain your goal of this boy so you, at least can be happy." Sasuke didn't notice the silky smile Orochimaru wore.

"And you? I assume all your plans that deal with using people don't let you go scot-free, so what is in this for you?" Orochimaru laughed, the unearthly sound echoing around the alleyway.

"What you assume is correct; I usually manipulate the plan so that I benefit in some way, be it salutary or harmful for the other but you are an exception, Uchiha Sasuke. You see, after thinking about it for some time, I've concluded that I'm beyond hope. Konoha, my original goal, is beyond my reach so I've moved on. You were originally a part of my plan to demolish Konoha, but now that I've set my sights on higher things, you don't matter that much anymore. So why the decision to help you? Simply because I saw in you…a little of myself. What you want right now is what I can never obtain." Orochimaru paused, looking at the raven-haired carefully for some reaction, then continued.

"You have noticed that the kitsune harbors feelings for you, do you not? Yes, he does feel for you a great deal; right now the feelings are covered, for he is in denial. All he needs is a little push to expose those feelings. They surfaced when you saved him from the Mist shinobi's flying needles; all they need for true exposure is for you to save him once again." Sasuke started, taken aback.

"How did you know about my saving his life?" Orochimaru tilted his head to the side, a bemused smile on his snake-like features.

"I have my sources. Anyway, here is what I'm willing to do. Konoha does hate me, and rightly so, but I really don't want to consider myself as evil; just doing what I can to obtain my goal. This time, I will be as lenient as to call myself the enemy and capture you, Uchiha Sasuke. I will notify Naruto-kun that if he wants you back, he has to come to my lair. Of course, the feelings will be exposed just a little bit more, and the kitsune will come running to your rescue just like he did last time. I will purposely free you and bind him up as well; you are to come to his aid and save his life just in the nick of time like before, and those feelings he has barricaded inside of himself will come spilling out in a flood. With his feelings revealed, he will completely devote himself to you."

Sasuke inhaled sharply. To have the dobe…to actually have the fox-child and call him his and his only…the Uchiha narrowed his eyes in suspicion, for he knew how manipulative Orochimaru could become.

"You must promise not to touch a hair on Naruto's head, nor require some form of payback for me or for Naruto." Orochimaru laughed, and replied in a velvety voice positively dripping with evil intentions.

"Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke. Dear me, I don't think you understand the concept quite yet. I'm willing to help you, for you can achieve all that is beyond my reach. I do sincerely give you my word, and no matter how ruthless I admit I can become, I never go back on my own promises. Nevertheless, you aren't obliged to give your response right this minute. I will give you five days to think it over." When Sasuke didn't answer, the snake-man turned to go, robes billowing behind him.

"Do consider my offer, won't you Sasuke-kun?" With that, Orochimaru melted away into mist.

Sasuke stood quite still for some time, mind whirring frantically. What he had heard from Naruto and the Hokage, Orochimaru wasn't to be trusted. Yet the snake-man sounded so sincere. And he had promised not to hurt Naruto. It with many quiet, nagging doubts, but Sasuke felt he could place his trust once more into the snake-summoner if he could help him achieve his goal of obtaining Naruto's love. Sasuke sighed, the past events taking a toll on his already tattered mind. He would play along with Orochimaru's ploy for now, but if something happened to Naruto, he would make sure the snake-man ended up with a good many gaping holes in various parts of his body, kind courtesy of Chidori.

Back in his lair, Orochimaru watched as his illusionary double disappeared. The plan was set into action, and judging from the Uchiha's reaction, Orochimaru knew that he was considering this little ploy. The Uchiha was going to be quite useful in the capture of the Kyuubi. Orochimaru turned to Kimimaro who had come up silently next to him.

"Do get ready, my dear Kimimaro. After all, we want to give our Naruto-kun a warm welcome. He is so important in our eyes; what say you, Kimimaro?" Mint-hued eyes narrowed slightly, and Kimimaro gave the briefest of nods before exiting the room.

Naruto ran at full speed for quite a while, running until his lungs screamed at him to stop and his legs were hurting like a bitch. Panting, he placed his hands on his knees, gasping all the while. Why was Sasuke so forward? And why, when Sasuke had always viewed Naruto as somewhat below him on the food chain of Shinobi, why the hell did he suddenly start attacking him in ways that weren't remotely decent? Naruto stood up, still wheezing from the run, and passed his fingers over his lips. They were slightly sore and red, a result from all the biting Sasuke had done. Confusion turned to insolence. The Uchiha would have hell to pay the next time Naruto saw him. He was with Neji, and the only one who had the right to kiss him was Neji and Neji only. Still, the Uchiha's lips weren't half bad….

Naruto shook his head to snap his thoughts out of the gutter. This wasn't right. He was with NEJI, as he brutally reminded himself, and he wasn't about to lose the Hyuuga due to the fact that it was Sasuke who forced himself on him. Yes, that was it. Although he still regarded Sasuke as more than a friend, Neji was the one who risked so much to reveal his feelings to him. Suddenly, Naruto's ears perked up and he turned around to face the Hyuuga that had crept up behind him.

"Neji…" Neji stepped towards the blonde, kissing him and wrapping his arms around the other. Sensing the tension radiating from the kitsune, he hugged the fox-child tighter and whispered into his ear.

"Something is troubling you, Naruto." It was more of a statement than a question. Naruto sighed. With Neji, he could never hide his true feelings.

"Sasuke's acting weird, Neji." An elegant eyebrow rose in interest.

"Oh really? How?" Naruto turned and curled into the loving embrace of the other.

"His behavior is very erratic. One day he treats me like I'm nothing but shit, yet when I look at him on other days, he has a strange emotion in his eyes. And just a few minutes ago…" Naruto stopped. Neji stiffened. If the Uchiha bastard did anything to his kitsune…Neji would make sure the Uchiha would be begging for death after he was through with him.

Sensing the increasing tension and anger the Hyuuga was emitting, Naruto thought it was best to omit their little rendezvous in the alleyway. Slipping his arms around Neji's neck, he laid his lips over the Hyuuga's, and kissed him reassuringly.

"Don't worry. He's probably being a little too uptight. He's been that way since the end of our mission." Neji nodded, nose full of spiky blonde tresses.

"I'll take your word for it for now."


	9. Grim Situations

Because I love you guys so much, this will be a fairly long chappy! Oh yea, can anyone tell me how old Kimimaro is? I needta know...am planning on a KimiNaru fic soon...maybe...

Grim Situations

Over the next four days, Sasuke became increasingly irritable, and was often seen pacing around the streets of Konoha, head down and muttering to himself. Villagers turned to stare briefly at their beloved Uchiha, but soon lost interest and went back to their daily business.

Naruto was worried about Sasuke's odd behavior. Countless times he had tried to approach the furious Uchiha, but the glare laced with bloodlust and death-wishes Sasuke sent at him was no sign that he wanted company. Naruto was content to watch from the trees after many private meetings with the Uchiha that involved several demolished trees and Naruto running for what was left of his life. Neji had become a little more possessive over the blonde as well, training with him a bit more than usual and often keeping him within range of his Byakugan.

The next day arrived too soon for the Uchiha's liking. Sasuke paced around the carpet of his room, muttering incomprehensibly under his breath. Today was the day that Orochimaru would arrive in hopes of hearing his answer. As much as he longed for the chance to make Naruto his, he wasn't sure if he could trust the snake-man. Orochimaru did have a notorious reputation of being a most unreliable person, and Sasuke didn't want to put his kitsune in danger. He knew Naruto could handle himself quite well, courtesy of Kyuubi, but Orochimaru still posed a redoubtable threat. He was, after all, one of the three legendary Sannin.

Sasuke eyed the small krait that slid its way up his bedpost, a letter in its mouth. The small snake eyed the Uchiha beadily before depositing the letter on his bed and making its way out the window. Sasuke picked up the letter and tore open the seal. Scrawled in graceful writing with a great many curlicues was a message from the snake-sannin.

_Sasuke-kun,_

_I will be waiting in the same place where we talked five days ago at noon. I trust you will have your answer by then._

_Orochimaru_

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. The parchmentreeked of decay and other repugnant scents. Crumpling the letter, he flung it into the fireplace and resumed his pacing. He had exactly three hours to make up his mind, and three hours wasn't enough to consider Orochimaru's offer and what could go wrong. Sighing in frustration, the Uchiha stepped out of his apartment and started another round around Konoha's streets.

It was eleven, and Sasuke had yet to reach his decision. He briefly considered asking the snake-summoner for a few more days, but Orochimaru wasn't one to tweak deals as important as this. Turning slightly, a yellow movement caught at his peripheral vision and he whirled around to see Naruto walking hand in hand with Neji. Charcoal eyes took on a tinge of crimson, and Sasuke felt his Sharingan fight to awaken. Pushing it down (for he had no intention of taking down innocent bystanders on his rampage to get at the Hyuuga), he turned on his heel and made his way down to the alleyway, a considerable answer forming in his mind.

The Uchiha leaned against the brick wall, waiting impatiently for the snake-sannin to arrive. Orochimaru had promised to be in the alley by noon, and it was three minutes to twelve. Sasuke fidgeted nervously and crossed his arms, checking in the darkness for any sign of the snake-man.

"So you have come, Sasuke-kun. You have thought over my offer quite thoroughly, have you not?" Orochimaru's smooth voice cut through the eerie silence like a hot knife through butter. Sasuke opened an eye and observed the snake-man leaning nonchalantly against the wall next to him.

"I have." Pale lips parted in a sickening smile, and Orochimaru stood up to lean beside the Uchiha.

"What say you now, Sasuke-kun?"

This was it. There was no turning back now. Sasuke hesitated for the briefest moment, then gave his answer in three small words.

"I'll do it."

Orochimaru's smile grew wider until he looked more like a snake than ever. Clasping his fingers into a tent, the snake-man laughed.

"Very good, Sasuke-kun. I'm glad you were able to trust me. Now, just as I gave my word, will you give yours?" Sasuke turned and fixed the snake-sannin with a steady determined gaze.

"I will, but if you break your word, I should see no reason to break mine." Orochimaru just chuckled maliciously.

"Dear boy, I have no reason to break my own words, but if it makes you feel better, you have the option of withdrawing your end of the deal." Sasuke stared at the ground.

"I have full intentions of making Naruto mine." Amber eyes narrowed in pleasure.

"Very well then, Sasuke-kun."

Orochimaru lifted his hands and made a single seal. Instantly a vortex of purple arose from the air, sucking both the Sannin and the Uchiha into its unknown depths. It closed off completely after drawing the two into its mouth, sending them spiraling down a warphole of purple.

Somewhere in the forest, Naruto twitched. Neji turned to the boy, an inquisitive look in his eyes.

"Something wrong, or was that just a random twitch?" Naruto turned to the Hyuuga, sapphire eyes troubled.

"Something's wrong. Something's very very wrong, and I think it has something to do with Sasuke." Neji's eyes widened. Naruto appeared to concentrate, closing his eyes and furrowing his brow. He opened them once more and looked into Neji's pearl ones.

"Kyuubi says he can smell Orochimaru all over the source of the trouble." Neji sat bold upright, a horrible realization forming in his mind.

"Do you think…?" Naruto's features also contorted into one of fear and worry.

"No…" Abruptly both boys stood and leapt towards Konoha.

"Byakugan!" Neji activated the bloodline and searched for Sasuke's chakra. What he found instead, was something far worse.

"Naruto, there's a weird purple chakra emitting from the alleyway across from Ichiraku. It feels evil and its movement is erratic. I think it's the aftermath of a terribly powerful jutsu." The kitsune gritted his teeth.

"Orochimaru."

The duo made it to the alleyway and ran inside the crevice, searching frantically for Sasuke. Both boys grimaced; the weird purple chakra didn't do too well on their senses. It radiated evil and had a silky elegance to it that was pure Orochimaru. Looking around further, they located a shred of parchment on the floor. Neji picked it up gingerly and read it.

_Naruto-kun,_

_I have Sasuke at my lair. If you wish, you may come and save him; it matters not to me, but understand that he is very weak and will soon die if not provided the treatment he desires._

_Orochimaru_

Naruto's cerulean orbs narrowed in shock and pain and he punched the wall, leaving a massive crater in the brick layers.

"Sasuke…why the hell did you go to the snake bastard? Didn't you learn from the last time you went? Must I always risk my life for your careless actions?" He was comforted by two arms around his waist. Neji leaned his head against Naruto's shoulders, rubbing the boy comfortingly.

"Don't look so sad, Naruto. It isn't over yet. We still can rescue Sasuke." Naruto nodded, burying his head in Neji's chest.

"Okay…I'll inform Tsunade-baachan that we'll be leaving." The kitsune turned and hopped off to the Hokage tower.

Tsunade banged her fists against the desk, completely shattering the wooden frame.

"Please tell me what you say isn't true, Naruto." Naruto nodded gravely.

"It's indeed true, Hokage-sama. I need to rescue Sasuke before Orochimaru toys with him to the extent that his damage is irreparable." Tsunade bit her lip, drawing blood.

"Orochimaru…was once not enough? Will you continue to haunt the people of Konoha until the day one of us dies?" Naruto stepped forward.

"Hokage-sama, will you give us leave?" Tsunade remained facing towards the window. Long moments passed before she spoke once again.

"Do as you please." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Tsunade…?" The elderly woman finally turned, her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears and emotion. Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke.

"Naruto…why do you risk your life for Sasuke when he has betrayed you twice now?" Naruto smiled sadly.

"I can't help it, Tsunade-baachan. He's my friend, and no matter what he does he will always be one of my closest comrades." More drops of moisture flowed down Tsuande's cheeks, getting swallowed by the documents on her desk as they hit.

"Naruto…no, Rokudaime-sama…" Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Tsuande smiled.

"Go with my blessings and the best of luck."

With that, Tsunade broke down completely and enfolded Naruto in a hug laced with sadness and caring. Naruto returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Tsunade's waist. She sobbed freely on his shoulder, clutching the boy to her chest as if he'd disappear the moment she let go. Naruto stroked her back reassuringly, his blonde locks brushing her neck. The two stayed on the floor of the office for a long time before Tsunade gently broke free. The Anbu guard outside the door took out a handkerchief and blew his nose noisily, a victim of the overflowing emotion.

"Naruto, if you die, I will summon you from the heavens and beat you up myself, understand?" Naruto gave his usual vulpine grin.

"I won't fail, Tsunade-baachan." Tsuande smiled, and stroked Naruto's cheek.

"I'm not old, you goddamn brat," she said softly, and took out a vial.

"Here, use this. It will heal your wounds however serious they may be, but it only has enough solution to work once, so use it well." Naruto nodded.

"I will."

He padded softly out of the room only to find the Anbu guard bawling helplessly on the floor, several forests worth of tissues strewed around him. Naruto shook his head, and stepped over the Anbu to rejoin the Hyuuga waiting outside.

Neji caught sight of the blonde coming down the stairs of the Hokage tower, a grim look on his normally cheerful countenance.

"Are you ready?" Naruto looked him in the eye determinedly.

"I'm ready for anything." The Hyuuga smiled.

"Let's go." Together the two exited Konoha and made their way to Orochimaru's lair.

Neji and Naruto ran side by side into the thicket, dashing with agility past trees and shrubs alike. Hours passed, and still the two didn't break their stride. Using Kyuubi's nose, they located the scent of snake and followed that to whatever direction the great fox sent them to. It was towards evening that Neji finally stopped, gasping for breath. He leaned against a nearby tree and slid down the trunk, coming to rest at the bottom. Naruto turned around.

"Tired?" Neji looked up into cerulean eyes.

"What does it look like? I don't even hope to have as much stamina as you do." Naruto smiled. He bent suddenly and scooped the Hyuuga onto his back, wrapping Neji's arms around his neck.

"Naruto—" Neji began to protest, but was silenced by a look from the blonde.

"Hold on tight!" Summoning chakra to his feet, Naruto leapt off through the trees. Neji was in for a very bumpy ride indeed.

It was completely dark with only the moon to guide the blonde as he propelled himself towards Orochimaru's lair. Neji had long since fallen asleep on the blonde's back (Naruto briefly considered hanging him on a nearby branch by the scruff of his neck due to a sudden surge of prankster instincts, but since this was a serious situation he declined to do so), making Naruto's trip a lot easier. He delved inside his mind and talked to the demon within.

"_Oi, Kyuubi, how much farther?"_

"**You're almost there; turn east in a few yards." **Naruto obeyed.

"_Now how much farther?" _There was a sharp intake of air as Kyuubi inhaled.

"**You're here, kit." **Naruto landed lightly on the soft mossy ground, depositing Neji gently at the foot of a tree. The kitsune grimaced. The place seemed to reek of snakes, with a sinister aura about the clearing. The fox-child turned and gently shook Neji awake. The Hyuuga rose and yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"We're here?" Naruto nodded.

"Neji, can you activate Byakugan? Orochimaru's lair doesn't seem to be in plain sight, although Kyuubi says it is." Neji laughed.

"What?"

"Orochimaru's lair is that building half sunk into the ground over there." The Hyuuga pointed to a pagoda-like structure with an entrance like a cavernous yawning mouth just waiting to devour them.

"Sooo….we just go in?" The mouth seemed to invite them into its deadly jaws. Neji scoured the area with his Byakugan.

"There seems to be no back entrance, so I think the only choice we have is that." Naruto swallowed.

"Okay then." They made their way to the large building and stood at the entrance to the vileness beyond. Both boys shivered; the chakra emitting from within was not of this earth.

Simultaneously both boys plunged headlong into the darkness where they stood to let their eyes adjust. Naruto picked at a nearby skeleton, commenting on how Orochimaru had the best taste for remodeling homes. Neji agreed, and the two continued deeper into the cave, their feet brushing numerous bones of humans and animals alike.

Sooner or later, they came to a fork in the winding tunnel that they made their way down. Naruto stared at it curiously, trying to decide which one to take. The fox-child turned to the Hyuuga questioningly.

"Byakugan!" Neji activated the bloodline and held it for approximately two and a half seconds before he winced and deactivated it. The Hyuuga massaged his eyes slowly before opening them and looking at Naruto.

"The rest of the path seems to be coated in a barrier resistant to Byakugan. Orochimaru must have known about it in some way." Naruto nodded.

"Kimimaro told me that he had some sort of watching pool." Neji started.

"I see…clever of him." The Hyuuga turned to see Naruto dancing wildly in the middle of the tunnel.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Naruto grinned.

"If Orochimaru is watching our every move right now, don't you think we should entertain him? OI, SNAKE BASTARD! I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I WON'T LET YOU HAVE SASUKE YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF DRAGON SHIT!"

Orochimaru sighed and rubbed his temples in slow circular motions. That brat was really annoying sometimes. He guessed that threats weren't the Kyuubi kid's forte. Beside him, Kimimaro chuckled under his breath. A pathetic piece of dragon shit…that kid was amusing.

Naruto stopped yelling and looked bemusedly at the two tunnels in front of him.

"Right or left?" Neji spun around in a Kaiten manner minus the chakra and stopped on the left entrance.

"Then left it is!" Naruto strode forward into the left entrance. A grating roar emitted from the inside and a gigantic snake rose out of the darkness to stare at the two with malicious teal eyes. Naruto was not amused.

"I'm supposed to be scared of you, right?"

That brought the snake up short. It wiped the smirk from its face (if snakes could smirk; Naruto wasn't too sure, but it sure looked like a smirk). The snake reared and plunged its head down right in front of the kitsune, needle-sharp fangs just missing the blonde's feet.

Withdrawing its head, it turned and looked straight at Naruto, its blue-green eyes wavering with a strange pattern. Neji averted his eyes. He could sense the hypnosis the snake was trying to send at Naruto.

Minutes passed and Neji remained still with his eyes clamped shut, worried about Naruto. Silence ensued, and still no word from the blonde. Neji cracked open an eye and gazed gingerly at Naruto. What he saw shocked him to no end. Naruto was grinning openly, matching the snake stare for stare. Upon closer observation, Neji saw that Naruto's eyes had become red and slitted, much like the reptile before him.

Finally the snake hissed in pain and recoiled into the darkness. Neji looked up to find that Naruto's eyes were once again a clear shade of blue, and that the fox-child was grinning triumphantly at him. Neji approached the blonde cautiously.

"Where did you learn that?" Naruto grinned.

"Much like the Mangekyou Sharingan, I can entrap others in a genjutsu using Kyuubi's eyes. All I have to do is channel chakra into my visual nerves and propel them at the other." Neji nodded in comprehension.

"Anyway, let's go to the other tunnel then." Together they proceeded into the right tunnel.

A greenish liquid dripped from the walls as they walked on together. Neji swallowed. The chakra aura was getting more powerful by the moment. They walked further until they came to two double doors set in stone at the end. Naruto grasped the handle tugged. The door swung open with an ominous creaking sound, and Naruto and Neji found themselves in a cavernous hall barely lit with torches.

Orochimaru sat inside on a huge wooden chair, candles around him and jars containing snakes permanently encased in formaldehyde. The snake-sannin rose with a fluidity that surpassed water, and stepped down to greet them, oily tresses covering his pale face. Behind him, shadows writhed and roiled chaotically, only to be silenced by a hiss from the snake-summoner. Naruto could barely make out Kabuto standing in a corner, his hands holding a strange mechanism.

"Welcome, my dear Naruto-kun, to my humble home. I do hope you will enjoy your stay." Orochimaru's voice rasped and echoed around the large hall. Behind him, the shadows started their deadly dance once more.

"Where's Sasuke?" A slow smile spread across the snake-sannin's features.

"Dear dear, quite frank as always, aren't you Naruto dear? Do not worry, we have him safe and sound right here."

At a snap of his fingers, Kabuto activated the mechanism. The stone wall fell away to reveal Sasuke strapped to a strange metal wheel. His arms and legs were encased by rusty iron clamps, and he was bleeding severely from numerous wounds all over his body that looked suspiciously like gouges made by a whip. Naruto started forward, a worried look in his cornflower eyes.

"Sasuke!" No response ensued from the Uchiha. Orochimaru chuckled evilly.

"My dear boy, words will not reach him in the state he's in." Naruto snarled fiercely at the snake-man.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to tend to. Enjoy your stay while I'm absent."

Orochimaru disappeared. Kabuto gave a command, and the shadows on the walls detached themselves and came towards Naruto. The fox-child hurriedly formed a mind link with Neji with the help of Kyuubi.

"_Run and hide while you can, Neji. We're outnumbered a hundred to one, and even with Jyuuken you don't stand a chance."_

"_I'm not abandoning you, Naruto."_

"_I don't give a shit, just run! If they capture you, we don't have a hope. Hide yourself, and wait for my signal. I'll find some way to escape."_

"_Naruto…"_

"_Goddammit Neji, GO!"_

Neji cried out as a kunai embedded itself into Naruto. The blonde faltered, staggering slightly, but pulled out the kunai and flung it at the offending ninja. That was the last that Neji saw of the kitsune before he was engulfed by shadows and pulled away into the unknown below.

Bai for now!


	10. Danger at Every Turn

Yay! This story's going a lot faster now that I have a good idea for the plot! Another long chappy! What the hell... does anyone read the author's notes at the beginning of every chap? Cuz no one told me how old Kimimaro was in their reviews...waaaah...

* * *

Chapter 10: Danger at Every Turn 

The fox-child thrashed and struggled as his captors dragged him down a great stone hallway and lead him to a dungeon heavily guarded and barred. There they threw him unceremoniously onto the cold stone floor and slammed the door with an air of finality. They posted a single seal on the door and strode out of the corridor, laughing maniacally. Naruto was left alone in the dungeon, his only source of light the torches outside. Two guards took their posts next to him, shouldering what looked like extremely sharp katanas strapped to their backs.

Naruto, knowing he didn't have a hope of escaping due to the seal and the guards, settled for second best and plopped down between the two men. He summoned up his number one talent he possessed, inhaled, and…

"Hey, how's it going?" The guards didn't even twitch.

"Do you know what I had for breakfast when I was five? It was the first time I had ramen and ramen is really really tasty cause it was the first time I had miso ramen and it's nice and spicy and it's good because it's a mixture of herbs and spices and beef and chicken ramen don't have the spices that miso does which is why I like miso so much because it is nice and spicy and gives my tongue a nice tingly feeling…." The guards winced. Uzumaki Naruto, the number one loudest chatterbox in Konoha Village, was off to the races once more.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BRAT!"

"…and the first prank I played was when Hokage-sama was away and I splashed ink all over his documents and they were very important documents as well cause they contained something dealing with the fire lord and what not because I made sure to pour the ink on the most important documents and what is more important than the fire lord I ask you well anyway when Hokage got back…"

"SHUT **_UP!"_**

It seemed that the guards were in for a hell of a night with the kitsune.

Neji paced around silently, eyes weaving back and forth for any sign of guards. Finding none, he extracted himself from a shadow and melted into another on the other wall. Sensing no purple chakra, he assumed Orochimaru was off somewhere and snuck up to the guards protecting the door that lead to the rest of Orochimaru's mansion. Tapping each guard slightly on the neck, he slunk past the two men and watched in satisfaction as they crumpled soundlessly.

Kimimaro paced the grounds of the mansion, a troubled look on his face. The fox-child…why did his face trouble him so? Seeing those blue eyes contorted in fear and anger made the Kaguya experience a sharp pang in his chest. Even now it still ached, stinging slightly whenever he relived the vision of the blonde. The knowledge that he was a loyal follower of Orochimaru wavered slightly as he thought of the kitsune. It seemed that lately…whenever Orochimaru's amber eyes met his emerald ones…there was something lacking in the slitted orbs of the snake-sannin's that used to be there before. Kimimaro was sure of it, and even if it was the slightest change, the Kaguya still could perceive it.

Whenever Orochimaru used to look at him, his eyes would hold a strange energy, a glitter that shone and drew the Kaguya to the snake-man. Now, Orochimaru's eyes seemed strangely dull, just a plain yellow and not at all extraordinary as they once were. This deeply worried the Kaguya, and once again he felt the edges of his world crumble slightly. Could it be…come to think of it, ever since Sasuke was discovered, Orochimaru hadn't visited Kimimaro quite often like he used to. Rather, he'd been ranting about how Sasuke would become his new body.

Kimimaro started in horror, eyes filled with panic and worry. Kabuto had mentioned to him that Sasuke would become Orochimaru's new dream now that he was inflicted with this horrible illness. Did that mean…but no, Orochimaru told him that he would always view Kimimaro as someone precious to him. They were going to scour the world together, to find its meaning. Consoling himself with these thoughts, Kimimaro turned and strode down a nearby corridor with false confidence. On the way, he passed Kabuto, who nodded briefly before turning in the opposite direction the Kaguya was going. Kimimaro paused. That was the way to Orochimaru's quarters. If Kabuto was going to talk to Orochimaru…Kimimaro counted silently to ten, then followed Kabuto at a safe distance, expertly blending in with the shadows.

Kabuto turned down an adjacent hallway and walked with a measured pace up to the two wooden doors at the end of the corridor. Knocking briefly, he opened the door just enough to fit his lean frame and slid in, snapping the door shut with a snap. Kimimaro could hear the rustle of Orochimaru's bedclothes as he woke and acknowledged Kabuto's presence. Kimimaro masked his chakra and strained his ears, just being able to make out the muffled dialogue.

"You sent for me, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Yes I did. How is Sasuke?" Outside, Kimimaro bit his lip. Once again, Orochimaru was raving about the Uchiha.

"He is in good condition, and still doesn't suspect anything yet. But why the sudden change of plans? Weren't you originally after the Kyuubi?" There was a muffled chuckle as Orochimaru laughed.

"That was my goal, yes, but now that I've discovered that Sasuke bears feelings for the vessel of the Kyuubi, I have made a few alterations in my plan. You see, after the fox-vessel managed to snatch the Uchiha from my grasp, I'd given up hope for Sasuke. He was still loyal to the fox-vessel, if not Konoha. I thought I'd go after the Kyuubi next, since he is a formidable source of power."

"So why the sudden renewed interest in Sasuke-kun?"

"You know full well that my dream is to achieve and master every jutsu known to mankind, Kabuto. Sasuke's Sharingan will speed that up greatly, hence my interest in the Uchiha. You see, Kabuto, ever since I discovered Sasuke's little interest in our demon vessel, things have worked out far to my liking. So I thought, why not kill two birds with one stone, I can have the Sharingan I desire while using the container of the Sharingan to lure the Kyuubi out of its safe little hideout. It saves so much time, don't you see? And it worked so efficiently as well. Our Naruto didn't even see through the genjutsu you revealed to him in the form of a wounded Sasuke. Now that he's locked in the dungeon, all I need to do is to take over Sasuke's body. It can only be done willingly though, so do make your way to his room and call him over, please Kabuto."

"What about Kimimaro?" The Kaguya shifted slightly upon hearing his name.

"What about him?"

"What use is he now?"

"Dear me, Kabuto. Correct, he used to be the one I sought after the most, for the late Kaguya clan bore one of the most powerful advanced bloodlines in the world, but he won't last very long with his illness. I need a body with stamina, with fresh youth and strength. Sasuke-kun is the very likeness of that description. Kimimaro is nothing but a broken toy now that I look at him. He is of no use to me."

"So you wish me to dispose of him?"

"Correct, once he has another attack from his illness, you are to slip this poison into his feeding tube. It's quick and painless, so he won't feel a thing."

"But how can we be sure he'll have another attack? Is it really necessary to kill him? He is a formidable fighter after all."

"I do hate things that are utterly useless, as you well know. Kimimaro failed to bring back the Kyuubi when I told him to. Trash must be eliminated, or it will just become troublesome."

Kimimaro slid down the door, coming to rest on the cold stone ground. In the very moment Orochimaru called him nothing more than a broken toy, the Kaguya's heart had shattered into a million tiny fragments, each digging into his chest and tearing it apart with an excruciating amount of pain.

"_What is this…my lungs…I can barely breathe…it feels like I've died…but…I've felt this before. Again…when my clan was killed…and again…" _

Kimimaro gritted his teeth, trying in vain not to give in to the tears. The orbs of salty moisture fell silently to the ground. So it was true. Orochimaru didn't give a damn about whether he lived or not. He was just a toy…a tool to be used to its full extent and tossed away like a rag doll. Orochimaru now prized Sasuke in place of him.

Sadness and utter desolation turned to fury and blinding rage. Grinding his teeth so hard that they chipped, Kimimaro rose, emerald eyes blazing with fire. Jealously towards Sasuke. Anger towards Orochimaru. All the emotions swirled around the Kaguya and clouded his vision with bloodlust and pain. Kimimaro drew back his palm and extracted a bone, fully intending to kill Orochimaru right as he spoke.

Suddenly a pang of light flashed by Kimimaro's vision, and his hand faltered slightly. A swirling mass formed in his mind to reveal a vision of Naruto's face.

"_You must know…you are never alone, and never will be again. If anything happens, know that you can rely on me always."_

Mint-hued eyes widened, and Kimimaro gasped in realization. That was right. The blonde had given his word. Tears leaked down the sides of Kimimaro's eyes, and he smiled sadly.

"_Naruto…thank you. You have saved my life…you have saved me in many more ways than even you know of. Because you consoled me, you have become precious to me, and I will do anything in my power to protect you at all costs. And this time I know…you will not betray me. Not now, and not ever."_

Kimimaro stood with the grace of flowing water, a determined look in his normally frozen eyes. He walked briskly down the corridors and made his way to the dungeon.

"_Orochimaru…you should have known. I'm not one to fall prey to your whims so easily."_

Back in the dungeons

"…and that time when I said I liked Sakura-chan well I didn't really like her because her forehead was way too big and she was too pink and personally I don't like pink because it's such a loud color but she says orange is a loud color too but I don't care because I like orange because it matches my hair well anyway when everyone thought I liked Sakura I lead them on and fooled them all along because I don't like them so I made them think I liked Sakura well anyway she is too violent kind of like Tsunade-baachan and all so…"

Naruto plowed away, still wrecking havoc on the poor guards' ears. No amount of yelling could shut him up, and Orochimaru wanted him alive so they couldn't kill him. It was really quite fun for the kitsune; in fact, he rather enjoyed his stay in the prison, but the guards were ready to strangle the blonde, resurrect him, and strangle him again.

There was a sudden clanking sound, and a ray of light fell across the floor in front of the guards. They immediately straightened and turned towards the newcomer.

"Kimimaro-san!" The Kaguya padded softly towards the two men.

"Orochimaru wishes me to relieve your shift. You may go now." The men quickly bowed and departed.

Naruto looked curiously at Kimimaro. The Kaguya quickly made a long list of hand seals, and tore off the seal that restrained Naruto from getting out. Swinging open the door, he grasped Naruto by the wrist and yanked him out of the cell. The kitsune turned to face the Kaguya.

"Kimimaro…why are you helping me? Aren't you supposed to be loyal to Orochimaru?" Kimimaro's gem-cut eyes narrowed and his gaze took on a steel edge.

"Do not talk to me about that traitorous bastard." Naruto gasped.

"But I thought you lived to serve him!" Kimimaro clenched his fist, a remorseful look on his face.

"True, I loved him. True, I would do anything in my power for him, even if I didn't get anything in return. All I wanted from him was love, was the knowledge that he cared for my sake. And he did care…but he only wanted my body for his use. I knew that, and I knew his intentions to claim my bloodline as his, but I thought he would keep caring when I ran out of use. Now that Sasuke has been discovered…he has ordered to kill me, for he hates trash." Naruto stepped towards Kimimaro.

"Orochimaru…is truly heartless. He cannot be trusted or relied upon, no matter how much he shows that he cares on the outside. Inside, he harbors no emotions. You, of all people, should have known that." Kimimaro looked away, eyes full of pain.

"I knew…I had suspected it before when I first showed signs of my illness, but one cannot fight true loneliness. I didn't care what happened to me, as long as Orochimaru wanted me. He did want me, so I became his follower, his servant. Over time, as he still viewed me as someone important, I wanted him to see me as more than just a tool. I wanted him to hold a place in his heart for me. Now that I know he thinks of me as just being a hindrance, I must find someone else to go to." Kimimaro smiled and looked at Naruto.

"And I have found someone else. You, Naruto, are the one I shall protect with my entire being from now on. What you said to me on the day I kidnapped you will always remain in my heart and my mind. I know that you will not betray me, for you have gone through my pain as well. And because you bear a demon…what was hard for me was twice hard for you."

Kimimaro bent and enfolded Naruto into a hug, inhaling the blonde's heady scent. Naruto returned the gesture, burying his head into the Kaguya's soft gray yukata. Kimimaro nuzzled Naruto's unearthly hair, reveling in the feel of the white-blonde tresses. Bringing them slowly to the ground, Kimimaro knelt, content to hold the blonde as he pressed him closer to his body. Naruto curled into the Kaguya's embrace, rubbing his face in the crook of Kimimaro's neck. Kimimaro held the boy for a little longer before releasing his hold on Naruto.

"No more now. We need to escape and find a way to get Sasuke and your other companion out of Orochimaru's grasp." Naruto grinned and made a hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A clone appeared in the prison cell. Naruto closed the door with a snap and re-stuck the seal on the lock.

"Kage Bunshin can come in handy sometimes. Now let's find Sasuke and get the hell out of here." Kimimaro turned and ran lightly out of the dungeon, motioning Naruto to do the same. Once outside, the Kaguya closed the door and turned to face the kitsune.

"You can't escape from here without masking your chakra and your appearance; the place is crawling with guards. You can disguise your chakra, can't you?" Naruto nodded.

"I can do a Henge as well, so that can buy us less suspicion."

"Good. Follow my lead as we go."

Naruto transformed himself into a guard, complete with armor and weapons. Together the two snuck quietly out into the grounds of the mansion, wary and alert for any signs of guards. Kimimaro pressed himself against a nearby pillar as a guard passed by, and walked with a measured pace to a nearby corridor. He came to a door and knocked tartly on the wooden structure. It opened, and a man appeared.

"Kimimaro-san, what is it that you require?"

"I have taken care of my business with the Kyuubi brat. You are to resume your guard once more with your partner." The man inclined his head and disappeared momentarily, coming out suited with his katana and his armor.

"I will do as you request." The guard made his way down the corridor, heading towards the dungeon.

Kimimaro pulled Naruto down an intricate network of tunnels and hallways, intertwining within each other with various traps to boot. He continued walking through the mazes until he reached a stone trapdoor set in the wall. Making yet another set of hand seals, Kimimaro pressed his palm against the door. It glowed briefly, then swung open to reveal a dimly lit room. Sitting in one of chairs was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He looked up to see Kimimaro.

Naruto shifted slightly, eyes registering shock. Sasuke wasn't wounded? But how? He turned to Kimimaro, a questioning look in his eyes. Kimimaro mouthed "genjutsu" and indicated that this Sasuke was indeed the real one. Naruto clenched his fists. Sasuke…he had betrayed him yet again. Why was Sasuke here and why was he expecting Naruto? The kitsune failed to believe that Sasuke was here of his own free will. Had the Uchiha fallen prey yet again to Orochimaru's lures? Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Kimimaro indicate not to give away his identity just yet.

Sasuke rose and stretched, coming towards the Kaguya. With an inquisitive look at the guard beside him, he couldn't help but notice something familiar about the guard. It was more in the way that he held himself…Sasuke shook his head, clearing the thoughts of a certain blonde out of his mind. Naruto wouldn't be dressed like that. No, the dobe would be in his ridiculously orange costume, making yet another ruckus as Orochimaru's minions chased him down the hall. Sasuke turned and addressed Kimimaro

"When will Naruto arrive?"

Naruto fought hard not to betray any reaction. So Sasuke was expecting him to come. It was clear the Uchiha had indeed turned traitor to Konoha yet again. Naruto used the last of his self control not to kill the Uchiha right where he stood. What Sasuke said next completely changed his viewpoints.

"When he comes, make sure he isn't hurt. I care about him, more than he knows himself, and I don't want anyone to harm him." Kimimaro's eyes darted ever so subtlety to Naruto before focusing on Sasuke.

"He has arrived and is safe, as you requested." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"He has arrived? Where is he?" The guard at Kimimaro's side spoke up.

"Right here, Sasuke." Naruto dispelled his Henge and stood before the Uchiha.

Sasuke gasped and clasped his hands over his mouth. Naruto was here…Naruto was really here, and he was alive and safe. Yet the way Naruto was looking at him…Sasuke guessed Naruto wasn't too pleased.

"Naruto…I can explain." A hand halted his speech. Naruto spoke, sadness and anger encased in his eyes.

"Sasuke…I trusted you. I brought you back from Orochimaru once, and still you run off on me again? Why did you betray me?" Sasuke started forward.

"No! I only went to Orochimaru because I cared about you!" Naruto snarled ferociously.

"If you cared about me so much, why did you sell your existence to a worthless bastard like him?" Sasuke closed his eyes and winced, taking short shallow breaths.

"Naruto…I only went to Orochimaru because I love you." Naruto gasped.

"What? I don't understand…" Onyx eyes met sapphire ones and held them with an intense gaze. Naruto found it impossible to look away from the midnight orbs.

"I…was wrong to go to Orochimaru. After our meeting in the alley, I would see you with Neji. You looked so happy…it pained me to know that I would never be the one you would look at with so much love. I would do anything to claim you as my own." Sasuke paused, then continued.

"Orochimaru came to me right after our meeting. He told me he could find some way to make you care for me. He sounded so sincere…I really wanted the chance to claim you in spite of the fact that I was practically selling my soul to the devil. But in fact, he wants to use my body, doesn't he?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke inhaled, then pressed on.

"I was the one who wronged you, Naruto. Ever since Aniki killed my family, I've been wandering deeper and deeper into the darkness. In fact, you surpass me by far, Naruto. You had a much darker past than I ever had, for at least I knew what love was. Yet you never gave in to the depression. You were always looking on the bright side. I've envied you, Uzumaki Naruo, because you were so cheerful when I could never be so. And I've loved you for that, because you never failed to lift me from the clutches of evil."

Naruto stepped back, faltering slightly. Sasuke's eyes remained locked with his, and they sent out a plea for the kitsune, imploring him to understand.

"I'm serious about this, Naruto. You've been my light when I've been in darkness. You've brought me from the depression my whole life has been. I feel that I actually have a reason to live other than to kill Itachi. Have you not noticed yet? All those times we spent together…" Sasuke looked away, eyes filled with emotion.

"At first I thought you were just a hindrance, just something getting in my way of killing Aniki. As we moved on, I began to open to you, just a bit, just to feel your warmth barely penetrating my coldness. You saw me as a rival, someone worthy to you, and that changed me completely." The Uchiha looked back, capturing Naruto's shocked gaze with his own.

"When I sank even deeper into evilness and my dark desires, you were the one who risked life and limb to snatch me from Orochimaru and return me to Konoha. How do you think that felt, having someone risk his life for you when no one ever has before? It was then that I realized I loved you, that I would give anything for you. You made me feel wanted, loved, and needed. You were the one who melted my cold walls of ice and released my emotions. Naruto, after all you've done for me, I've finally realized what it meant to be truly loved." Sasuke slumped down, spheres of moisture flowing freely from his eyes.

A long silence passed. Naruto was utterly dumbfounded, for this was the most amount of emotion that the Uchiha had shown and ever would. All because he loved him. All because he, Uchiha Sasuke, loved a demon that had been shunned all his life. The kitsune felt torn between the Hyuuga and Sasuke. Holding a hand to his heart, he bent over Sasuke and raised him up. Sasuke's face showed true longing and emotion, and eternal gratitude for Naruto. The blonde smiled softly and pulled the Uchiha into his arms, where the raven-haired boy sobbed freely. Naruto stroked his hair, running his fingers reassuringly through the midnight locks. The boys stayed intertwined like that for a long period of time before Naruto gently lifted up Sasuke's chin.

"Sasuke…" The kitsune paused, gathering his courage, then pressed on determinedly.

"I realized…that I do love you in return. I have always loved you, even if I didn't know it before, and I will always love you. But I don't know…I love Neji as well. Sasuke…I will always consider you much more than a friend. Despite the fact that I gave my heart to Neji, the two of you will never be worth more than the other in my eyes. Is that alright with you, Sasuke?" Sasuke sniffed and nodded.

"My only regret is that you couldn't have been mine." Naruto smiled sadly.

"Sasuke…I am yours as well as Neji's."

With that, Naruto bent and pressed his lips gently to Sasuke's in a chaste kiss. This kiss was unlike others, filled with sadness and understanding as well as love. Kimimaro watched on as the two embraced.

"How sentimental." The three whirled around to find Orochimaru standing before them, and what looked like three-quarters of the mansion's guards backing him up. The trio stood frozen as Orochimaru sidled nonchalantly up to them.

"What a surprise to find you three here. And with Naruto free as well; your doing I assume, Kimimaro?" The Kaguya stood staring steadily into the snake-sannin's amber eyes, his own displaying no emotion but utter rage. Orochimaru cocked his head to the side, an amused smile on his face.

"Dear dear, whatever is the matter, Kimimaro?" Kimimaro growled fiercely at the snake-summoner.

"Why did you cast me aside like a piece of trash? I thought you cared about my existence! I thought you would still view me as someone worth living, even after the discovery of Sasuke?" Orochimaru threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"Kimimaro, you know I hate useless things. You have seen my actions on past objects. Once an object exhausts its use, I simply discard it. You know all too well of my doings and my methods." Kimimaro clenched his teeth.

"I know all too well what you have done to past people of your…desires, but I thought you cared for me. I thought that I was an exception; you showed so much love towards me. Why couldn't you have found it in your heart to change your plans just once, just for me? You showed more love to me than anyone else of your desires."

Orochimaru had inclined his head, and for once he held an almost wistful expression on his face. No longer did his features hold the cold, evil glare; now, he looked like someone beyond hope, who had seen a lot of life in his past years.

"Kimimaro…you, of all people, should have realized…that I don't have a heart." Gone was the brief weakness from Orochimaru's face. It now held the tainted gleam of evil, and Orochimaru looked more snakelike than ever before.

"But now that you have betrayed me and helped my prey go free, I have no other choice but to kill you." The guards at Orochimaru's back raised their weapons and shifted with anxiety, itching to fight.

"You may kill them."

* * *

**_PLEASE TELL ME HOW OLD KIMIMARO IS! I NEED TO KNOW!_** Oh yes, and by the way... 

**_MOMOCHI ZABUZA, MY REVIEWER, PLEASE TELL ME YOUR E-MAIL! I WANNA WRITE YOU BACK SO BADLY, BUT SOMEHOW IT DOESN'T GO THROUGH, EVEN THOUGH I USED THE E-MAIL ON YOUR PROFILE SITE! E-MAIL ME PLEASE!_**

If it's in bold print, underlined, italicized, and capitalized, it is worth reading, so please READ IT!


	11. Repaid Debts

This chap might be a bit shorter than the last few. Waah...I only got three reviews for the last chap...so sad...KEEP EM COMING PEEPS! And thank you to those who actually took the time to review for me. Momochi Zabuza...thank you as well. Just cause I wanna say it.

Chapter 11: Repaid Debts

As one, the guards rose up and surrounded the three, raising their weapons and glaring menacingly at Naruto, Sasuke, and Kimimaro. Sasuke instantly took a defensive stance, only to be stopped by Kimimaro.

"There are at least five hundred guards surrounding us, so it would be useless to fight." Naruto growled.

"Like I'd give up so easily! Come on, we have to at least try to get away."

All of a sudden, an electric blue flash plowed its way through the mass of guards and Neji leapt into view, chakra shimmering about him. Summoning another slender blast of chakra, he spun around in Kaiten, the rod of solidified energy wiping out a good hundred of the guards. Naruto and Sasuke gaped openly.

"Neji! Where did you come from, and how did you learn that?" Neji smirked.

"Thanks to the little book you gave me on my birthday, Naruto-kun. It contains much more valuable secrets than the present Hyuuga clan could ever hope to possess. Anyway, are you alright? How did you manage to get out of prison?" Naruto grinned.

"Kimimaro unlocked my cell for me. News now, explanations after we get back to Konoha." He was interrupted by Orochimaru.

"And who said you're going to make out of here alive?" Naruto flashed his teeth at the snake-summoner in a cheesy grin.

"We say so. Come on guys, we have some shinobi ass to kick!"

Kimimaro nodded and extracted his bones, holding his spinal column in his mouth. Sasuke summoned two Chidori in each hand, and Neji readied Jyuuken once more. Contrary to everyone's expectations, Naruto simply stood, an eerie smile spreading over his features. Kimimaro turned to the blonde.

"Naruto! Why aren't you defending yourself?" The blonde's hands slowly lifted into a seal as a response.

A low growl emitted from deep within the kitsune's throat, piercing through to the very souls of those in the room. A shudder passed involuntarily through the guards. The snarl coming steadily from the blonde signified death and bloodlust to come.

"Naruto, snap out of it!" Sasuke yelled. Neji silenced him with a glare, and turned to gaze wonderingly at Naruto.

"Look at him…he's changing."

And indeed, Naruto's body was emitting hazy waves of smoke that swirled and writhed in the air with a chaotic pattern. His body had contorted, and Naruto was going through a series of rapid-fire seizures. Crimson chakra leaked out of the boy, and slowly his hair grew wild and fierce and his nails elongated into deadly claws just waiting to soak themselves in blood.

The growling continued to come from the boy, although instead of being Naruto's voice, the growl had taken on a feral edge and deepened to match Kyuubi's baritone. Naruto jerked spasmodically once, then reared up on his legs to let loose a howl, veins standing out on his forehead and neck. Fangs slid down to alter his teeth, and his whiskers thickened to three black gashes slashing across the fox-child's face. It was then that Naruto opened his eyes to survey at his surroundings with a bloodthirsty gaze.

Naruto's eyes had gone from pure cerulean blue to tainted red-orange with an ebony slit down the middle. The chakra surrounding the boy pulsed and roiled as Naruto continued to growl menacingly. The hue of the chakra grew to a blinding red-orange and completely surrounded the boy until it looked like he was on fire. Slowly nine tails formed, and the head of Kyuubi appeared above Naruto's writhing form.

Kimimaro threw up his hands to shield himself from the sheer magnitude of the chakra. Such terrifying power…and all within one small boy. No wonder Orochimaru had wanted to capture him. The Kaguya backed away further as his clothes were ripped to shreds due to the enormous pressure of the energy Naruto was emitting. He could barely make out Naruto's form; the very core of the energy had turned pure white, with an animalistic form inside. It was then that a voice was heard, slowly and clearly from within the source of the energy.

"Don't worry guys. I have him under control." Everyone gasped.

"Naruto?" Neji asked cautiously.

"Kyuubi is letting me use the full extent of his chakra. Normally my body could only support only a tiny portion of his chakra, but due to his training I have been able to withstand the pressure within my chakra coils. Together we are going to get out of here safe and alive."

The head of the magnificent fox hovering over Naruto spoke.

"Do not worry, this kit is fully able to endure my energy. Besides…I don't have a passion for snakes, and this one seems more of a nuisance than any others I've encountered." Sasuke gaped at the fox.

"Well we don't have all day, let's get out of here!" Naruto's voice came echoing from the pure white light.

Visible once more, Naruto leapt into the battle and began his deadly dance of destruction and blood. Wounding guards left and right, he managed to demolish several of Orochimaru's minions, leaving a gaping hole in the thick mass of bodies. The snake-summoner gasped in horror.

"No…this puny little boy has managed to defeat my strongest guards? What are you standing around for? ATTACK!"

With renewed energy, the guards swarmed towards the four, weapons extended and ready to dismember. Kimimaro gracefully defended himself, looking almost serene as he danced on the battlefield he was used to all his life. Sasuke whirled around, several kunai in hand, cutting whatever he seemed to reach, be it friend or foe. Neji gathered a whirling shield of chakra about him and ran through the guards, the shield protecting him from the brunt of the attack and doing serious damage to those who got in his way.

The guards now swarmed towards the glowing kitsune, trying in vain to get past the enormous chakra energy surrounding him. They became sluggish as they continued their assault; Naruto was draining their chakra and using it as his. He turned and forced his way through the festering guards until he stopped at Kimimaro's side.

The Kaguya whirled around, his bones becoming needle sharp, and snowballed into the guards, cutting them to pieces. Stopping slightly, he sensed a presence behind him and turned too late to see a guard with a huge kunai aiming for the exposed area of his back that wasn't protected by his bones. There was a weird grinding sound from behind, and the guard fell to the ground. Kimimaro looked up to see Naruto, a Rasengan in each hand.

"Naruto, you…?" The blonde nodded.

"Be careful next time!"

He quickly spun to slam the Rasengan into a nearby guard's entrails. Contrary to what happened in the past, the Rasengan stayed intact and whirling madly on the blonde's palms. These were specialized Rasengan, spinning far faster than the normal ball of chakra, and much more concentrated in the rotation and energy concentration. The blonde plowed through the guards, swiping right and left, not stopping to survey the damage he did. The guards tried in vain to attack the boy with ninjutsu, but the shield of unholy red chakra surrounding the kitsune deflected all attempts.

Neji whirled madly around the battlefield, ebony hair flying in the wind. Plunging his deadly fingers into whoever got in his way, the Hyuuga made an almost elegant sight, fighting gracefully and fluidly, a grim determination in his eyes. Taking a stance, he closed his eyes and envisioned the Hakke around him.

"Hakke-shou, Ni-hyaku Gonshou Rokushou!"

The third level of the Divine Strikes formed in Neji's mind, and he became but a blur as he delved his way through the offending guard. Plunging his fingers deep into all two hundred and fifty six points on the guard's body, Neji attacked relentlessly, never stopping until the guard was incapacitated beyond hope. Spinning around, he rushed through a column of men, disturbing but a hair in his passing. Though he barely touched the minions, one by one they crumpled silently from the needle-sharp chakra Neji emitted from his body.

Orochimaru glared in utter horror and disbelief as the four slowly but surely disabled his guards, doing enormous damage yet sustaining little injuries themselves. The snake-sannin clenched his teeth; Kimimaro should have been eliminated the very moment he contracted his disease. What had once been a powerful ally was now greatly hindering his plan. He called Kabuto to his side.

"Kabuto, do you know where Kimimaro's weak point is?" Kabuto thought long and hard.

"I'm not rightly sure since almost all of his body is covered by bones, but since he is fighting with his spinal column, I believe the back of his neck is the weakest."

Orochimaru nodded and produced a long, thin syringe. Slowly pressing down the plunger, he extracted a clear liquid from the tip of the needle, took out a senbon, and coated the tip with the fluid. Handing it to Kabuto, the snake-sannin provided him with brief instructions.

"You are to throw this as accurately as possible at Kimimaro's neck. The senbon is quite thin, so Kimimaro shouldn't feel a thing as it penetrates. The poison will react within five minutes, and Kimimaro should die, for the toxin is extremely potent. He'll be lucky if he's completely paralyzed." Kabuto gingerly accepted the weapon and turned to face the whirling Kaguya through the mass of bodies.

"Oh yes, and capture for me the Kyuubi brat and the Uchiha alive. I have my experiments to conduct." Kabuto nodded and slowly drew back the hand with the senbon. Seeing an opening in the mass of thrashing bodies, he sent the senbon spiraling towards the Kaguya with a flick of his wrist.

Naruto shrieked and plunged his claws into the enemy, twisting and turning around, the fiery chakra still flowing around him. The fox-child stopped and gasped for breath, panting slightly. Though the portion of chakra Kyuubi had leant him was but a fraction of the great fox's normal capacity, Naruto's body was feeling the physical effects of so much energy. The red chakra flickered erratically as the blonde gasped for breath.

Suddenly Naruto sensed a flux in the normally calm air. Something was wrong. Or something was going to be very wrong if he didn't stop it from happening. He turned just in time to see Kabuto flick the senbon at Kimimaro, the Kaguya still oblivious to the flying needle. Naruto screamed a warning, and Kimimaro turned too late as he saw the approaching needle.

A series of flashes went through Naruto's mind. Kimimaro….Kimimaro had helped him. Kimimaro was the reason why Naruto wasn't snake food at the moment. Kimimaro had risked his life for him, and Naruto wasn't one to let debts go unpaid. Summoning the last of his chakra reserve, he sprinted with all his might towards the Kaguya.

There was a grating sound as the needle penetrated through flesh and cut to the bone.

Naruto clamped his teeth together as hard as he could as the needle pierced his left shoulder blade, biting back a scream of pain. Immediately his vision went blurry, and several spots danced their way across the kitsune's vision. He staggered slightly; the room was oddly spinning about him. Naruto wobbled again and sank dazedly to his knees, pulling out the needle and flinging it away. He vaguely made out the white of Kimimaro's hair and the expression of shock on his face, but his vision blurred once more before going completely black. Still conscious, the fox-child clawed weakly at his eyes, rubbing them gently in hopes of restoring his vision. He was dimly aware of footsteps running towards him before his hearing gave as well.

Kimimaro watched in utter amazement as Naruto shielded him and took the full blow of the needle. Words failed him as he saw the blonde wince in pain and stagger slightly. His limbs seemed oddly numb as he saw Naruto stagger and pull out the needle, flinging it onto the floor. Still in a trance, the Kaguya picked up the weapon and inspected it carefully for any signs of poison; Naruto was failing fast, and one needle couldn't have possibly taken down the blonde unless it was contaminated.

The Kaguya's pine-green eyes widened in horror as he searched through the blood and flesh still clinging onto the senbon. A clear glutinous liquid had separated from the crimson-hued blood and was dripping down the side of the needle. Kimimaro immediately recognized the toxin; it was Orochimaru's specialty, the poison that the snake-sannin had distilled from the venom of his deadliest snakes.

Neji and Sasuke stopped fighting just in time to see Naruto fall, a deadly needle imbedded in his shoulder. Fighting their way through the remaning guards, they dashed madly to Naruto, crouching down by the fallen boy. Neji cautiously touched Naruto's still form, searching for any signs of life, refusing to believe that the blonde was dead. The Hyuuga recoiled the instant he touched Naruto's cheek, snow-white eyes widening with panic. Naruto's cheek was so cold to the touch…as if he were already dead. Neji called out to the blonde, hoping and praying for an answer.

"Naruto…?" There was no change in the limp form of the blonde.

"Naruto…come on. You have to awaken. We still have to go back to Konoha." No response ensued from the blonde. Sasuke knelt next to the kitsune and stroked his hair.

"Oi, dobe. What happened to all of your stamina? You can't be as weak as to give up now, can you moron?" Naruto didn't reply. Sasuke gritted his teeth, fighting to believe that Naruto was dead. Tears ran their course down the Uchiha's cheeks, and Sasuke bowed his head, breaking down into desperate sobs.

Neji stared wide-eyed at the scene before him. Chanting Naruto's name over and over under his breath, he felt his heart constrict with a sadness and desperation far beyond what he had ever felt before. Salty drops fell to the ground. It was then Neji felt a breeze and he turned to see Kimimaro's form running towards Naruto.

The trance released itself from the mind of the Kaguya as the extent of what happened sank into Kimimaro's mind. Snapping out of his daze, Kimimaro flung himself upon Naruto, searching frantically for any signs of life. Finding Naruto's carotid artery, he laid two fingers on the vessel and prayed for a pulse. Neji and Sasuke held their breath anxiously as Kimimaro examined Naruto's lifeless form. Many minutes passed by, and finally a weak movement caught at Kimimaro's senses. Naruto indeed had a pulse, yet it was extremely erratic. After a few more flutters, it died completely. Kimimaro found that a strange lump was growing in his throat, making it difficult to breathe. Inhaling quick shallow breaths, he laid his ear to Naruto's chest.

His worst fears were confirmed when no heartbeat responded.

* * *

I'm soooo evil! Ending in a cliffy! Now, I'm debating whether or not to kill Naruto, so it all depends on whether you review or not. 


	12. Fox vs Snake

Another post! I'm soo proud of myself! Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers who actually did review, and for that, Naruto is gonna live! Yaaayy! Did you really think I could be cruel enough to kill off Naru? (Author makes innocent eyes) anyway, keep up the reviews! Feedback is always welcome!

Momochi Zabuza and Fei-sama: Thank you sooooooooooo much for actually listen to me blab on in my e-mails! Eternally grateful to you guys!

Chapter 12: Fox vs. Snake

Kimimaro's forest-hued eyes clouded over with disbelief and desperation. Naruto…he had saved his life. No one before had ever saved his life…not even Orochimaru. Kimimaro felt the beginnings of tears course down his eyes. Naruto had saved him….Naruto was dead because he had saved him….the shock coursed its way through the Kaguya's body, and he slumped towards the lifeless body before him, his whole form shaking with heartrending sobs.

Neji and Sasuke, seeing the Kaguya's reaction, knelt beside Naruto as well, rivers of moisture running down their cheeks. Sasuke leaned forward and stroked Naruto's cold face gently, murmuring his name over and over again. After all Naruto had done for them…it was because he came to rescue him was the reason he died. Sasuke wept into his hands, feeling a deep depression come over him.

Orochimaru watched in silence as the three mourned their loss, all weeping at the sight of Naruto's body. The normally calm face had strange workings passing over in the features, and Orochimaru's amber eyes were filled with an emotion that even he couldn't place. Clasping a hand to his heart, a single sphere of salty fluid coursed its way down Orochimaru's face. No one had ever cried like that for him before. But seeing even the most ice-cold man he had ever taken in crying over the body of the kitsune awakened something in the snake-sannin that he had never felt before.

Kabuto watched as Orochimaru continued his mental struggle. Ebony eyes narrowed behind rimless glasses as the medic-nin watched his master fight with himself. Orochimaru looked very very weary, like a man who had tired of life and the world. For once, Kabuto could see actual emotion in Orochimaru's eyes. He silently laid a hand on the snake-sannin's shoulder.

"Orochimaru-sama, shouldn't we…?" A change seemed to come over the snake sannin and he became once more a cold, calculating entity.

"I will take care of it. Kabuto, go and set up the necessary equipment for the experiment." Kabuto nodded and disappeared.

Kimimaro jerked back in shock as a huge snake wrapped itself around Naruto's limp form and brought it back to Orochimaru's arms. A sinister smile formed on the white features of the snake-summoner as he cradled Naruto's body in his arms. Bending his head, he nuzzled Naruto's neck, his tongue caressing the other's shoulders and collarbone. A blinding rage filled the Kaguya and he slowly extracted his spinal column once more. Every word that he spoke seemed to penetrate the air like shards of steel.

"You will never defile that innocent boy as long as I continue to live. Let him go." Orochimaru's smirk widened as he gazed mockingly at Kimimaro.

"Oh, I'm not "defiling" him as long as he doesn't fight back. Besides, this boy means a lot to me, and I have no intention of killing him…just yet." With that, the snake-sannin disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kimimaro clenched his teeth and slowly stood. Neji and Sasuke looked towards the Kaguya questioningly. Kimimaro pierced both of them with a determined gaze; they nodded and followed the Kaguya as he briskly walked down an intricate series of corridors. It was a long time before Neji spoke up hesitantly.

"Naruto…isn't dead, is he?" Kimimaro shook his head.

"He is in a near-death state which is why there was no heartbeat when we checked. Orochimaru has taken him for the Kyuubi sealed inside of him." The Hyuuga nodded.

"What will become of him?" Sasuke asked. Kimimaro's mint-hued eyes glazed over with worry.

"Orochimaru will most likely extract the chakra of the Kyuubi from him, if not the fox itself. Thankfully, Naruto isn't dead, just completely paralyzed. The Kyuubi's chakra should have gotten rid of the toxin by now, but the effects still remain." The three lapsed into silence once again as they continued their way down the maze of hallways.

Somewhere

A flash of light penetrated the darkness.

"_Unh…where… am I? This… is not the same…"_

More flashes of light continued to pierce through, this time all of them a yellowish-green shade.

"_Why…?"_

Cornflower eyes slowly opened as Uzumaki Naruto regained consciousness. Uncurling from the fetal position he was crouched in, he looked around dazedly. The world appeared oddly green and seemed to be rocking gently up and down….

The fox-child shook his head groggily and looked down at the rest of his body. Eyes widened in shock, and he tried to jerk back but failed when he found that his entire body was numb. Orochimaru had somehow gotten rid of his clothes. Damn snake-pervert. Pressing his hand to the glass barrier that restrained him from escape, he noted that there were many odd metal tubes connected to his body. The kitsune looked up as a clank was heard, and Orochimaru entered the room. The snake-sannin remained silent, leaning against the wall opposite the blonde. Naruto pasted what he hoped was a perpetually unemotionless expression on his face, and the two stared each other down in silence.

Orochimaru tilted his head to the side, expecting a string of profanities from the blonde as soon as he entered. Contrary to his assumptions, the kitsune merely stared at him with an almost…serene look in his eyes. He looked perfectly calm and not at all surprised that he was encased in a test-tube which rendered him completely vulnerable. Orochimaru had to give him credit; that boy could stay calm even when captured. He had to admit that it took some of the fun out of the hunt, but breaking this boy and seeing him grovel would be ever so enjoyable. Orochimaru would look forward to that later.

The snake-sannin slowly straightened, walking with a measured pace towards Naruto. The blonde merely looked at Orochimaru with a calm, collected expression on his face as if Orochimaru were just dropping by for a cup of tea, despite the fact that he was completely exposed and utterly helpless in the presence of a ruthless killer. This unnerved the snake-summoner only slightly, but Orochimaru managed to keep his composure as he continued towards the blonde.

Further scrutinizing the kitsune that stood so boldly before him, Orochimaru could understand why the Uchiha was attracted to the boy. Naruto had a curious catlike tilt to his eyes that had an almost sensual hint to them, and the undertints of dark maroon that contrasted the clear azure shades made them unlike any eyes Orochimaru had ever seen before.

Golden eyes roved over the rest of the body, lingering slightly on the crotch (an aftermath of Jiraiya's tactics, he supposed, but Jiraiya was definitely not one to ogle those of the same gender) before settling on the face. Yondaime had picked a good container for the Kyuubi; a very fine container indeed. He had a finely chiseled chest, well toned muscles, and magnificent facial features. A few thoughts (fine loins) flitted through Orochimaru's head as he drew level with the glass barrier that separated the two.

"So you have awakened." Naruto contined to survey Orochimaru as if he were a drastically interesting specimen.

"You know what I mean to accomplish, do you not?" Naruto crooked his head forward in the most miniscule of motions, but his steady expression never wavered a bit.

"Very well then. I did hope to abolish the troublesome task of explaining myself. Enjoy your stay for the moment; Kabuto will call when he finishes setting up the equipment." Orochimaru turned and glided out of the room, shutting the door with a sharp snap.

Naruto calmed the raging nerves that threatened to do away with his composure and closed his eyes. Calling up the Kyuubi, he spoke with the fox.

"Kyuubi, how long will it take for me to fully recover?" The fox's answer rumbled in Naruto's mind.

"**You are almost fully cleansed of the poison, but the paralysis is yet to be worked on." **

"Do you think we can get out of here?" Naruto could almost feel the smirk rolling off the fox in waves.

"**My grace was not given so that one meager little snake could enslave me and my vessel."**

"Good, cause we're going to need it." Naruto felt Kyuubi shift slightly in his cage.

"**The snake's companion is arriving."**

There was a snap as the door opened, and Kabuto slid in holding something similar to a very large syringe. The tip of the needle was oddly different, with two prongs on it instead of one. Kabuto set the needle down on the table and turned towards Naruto, a bemused smile on his face.

"Just make yourself comfortable; you won't live very long." Naruto snarled.

"Where's Orochimaru?" A soft hissing voice came out of the darkness.

"Funny you should ask for the one who has harmed you."

Sapphire eyes shot towards the voice and an unexpected grin broke over Naruto's face. The merest trace of surprise flickered over Kabuto's face before it was covered by the usual professional interest.

"Oh here you are, Orochimaru. I've been waiting for you." Orochimaru closed the door quietly and stepped towards Naruto.

"And why is that?"

Naruto gave no answer, but the look in his eyes signified that he really did want the snake-sannin in the room. Continuing to grin at Orochimaru, he silently chanted a few words under his breath. Orochimaru simply looked amused, and resumed waiting for an answer from the blonde.

A sudden tremor rocked the room and the door burst open, expelling Neji, Sasuke, and Kimimaro into the room. Sasuke had Chidori and Sharingan ready, while Neji had Byakugan activated and Kimimaro had fully extracted all of his bones.

"Let Naruto go." Orochimaru turned and was about to respond when he was interrupted by Naruto.

"No, it's okay guys. I think you should watch this."

Naruto lowered his head and curled into a fetal position, his bangs falling in front of his eyes. He began to jerk, with sudden seizures that racked his body like a windblown leaf in a passing breeze, gentle at first, but each tremor jerked his body even harder than the last. The low snarl from before came roiling out of Naruto's throat, only this time it was a full-fledged growl emanating in a deep bass voice. Naruto's hands twitched spasmodically as he held them in front of his face.

Neji and Sasuke instinctively recoiled, a little unnerved at the sight of Naruto's hands. Veins fat with blood snaked their way up the kitsune's forearms, standing out like blue wire cords. The muscles in Naruto's arms were stretched taught and risen like breadrolls, and the tendons in Naruto's wrists writhed chaotically as Naruto continued to jerk. Claws slid down over the cuticles of the blonde's fingers, ending in a feral point at a good foot from the tip of each finger.

Jerking even more violently now, Naruto began to thrash in the greenish liquid he was immersed in, his body coiling in on itself. With one last spasm, Naruto threw back his head and howled an unearthly grating howl to the heavens, the veins on his neck visible like sinister electric-blue wires. It was then that the blonde dropped his head and looked straight at the occupants of the room.

Orochimaru gasped and scrambled backwards into a nearby table. Naruto's eyes were slitted eyes, like the bright mad eyes of a rabid fox. Granted, Orochimaru had seen them before when the brat was fighting off his guards, but he saw a considerable amount of control in them then. These eyes, although the same shade and color, had a twisted hunger and crazy intelligence to them, radiating evil and bloodlust that far surpassed any measure of maliciousness Orochimaru had ever encountered before. In the very moment Kyuubi had looked at him through the eyes of Naruto, he knew that the fox would stop at nothing to kill him, and not even death itself would stave the onslaughter that was yet to come.

There was a terrible cracking sound, and the test tube containing the blonde ruptured and expelled its contents onto the ground before it. No longer was any trace of the blonde visible in the body; it was Kyuubi now, and Kyuubi was the one who would bring about Orochimaru's downfall.

The snake-sannin watched with a mixture of awe and terror that a form was rising out of the boy. Waves of unholy red energy emitted from the body, solidifying completely into a majestic fox. Though Orochimaru knew the fox was not one to be underestimated, he couldn't help but marvel at the sheer power of the Kyuubi and briefly entertained the thought of possessing such energy. Smiling evilly, he drew a few seals across his hand and summoned a large brown snake. Manda had gotten angry with him a few days ago, and it wasn't worth the risk now.

The snake reared and hissed at the gigantic fox; a rather stupid thing to do really, for Kyuubi towered over the snake as if it were a worm. Kyuubi let out what sounded like a snort of mockery, then lowered his head and glared straight at the snake which flinched but stared back. The slit in Kyuubi's eyes grew narrower and transformed into a cross in his eyes as he penetrated the snake with his gaze. The snake was faltering now, and with a last and final scream, it burst into flames and collapsed at Orochimaru's feet. Kyuubi straightened once more, the cross in its eyes changing back to a slit.

Orochimaru was truly amazed. His snake, one of the best snakes he had since Manda had been eliminated so quickly and effortlessly. Golden eyes widened, and he turned to face the Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi! How is it that you can destroy my snake with but a glance?" The fox looked down its snout at the snake-sannin with a regal expression on its magnificent countenance as it spoke in a deep baritone voice.

"I do not think you are worth the time answering. However, as I am about to end your miserable little existence, I will tell you that all foxes, whether demon or not, possess a strong gaze in which they can channel their energy out of."

Orochimaru gasped and smiled even more maliciously. To actually possess that strange bloodline as well…was this a dream? He knew full well of the Kyuubi's awesome powers….if the fox would protest, he would simply have to end it as quickly as possible. There was only one thing to do. Orochimaru pulled out a strange scroll with sinister black markings all over the contents.

"Kyuubi….this is where you'll be finished, once and for all."

Oooo, cliffy! Thanks again go to Momochi Zabuza and Fei-sama! You guys are the greatest pen pals I've ever encountered! Arigato! Author gives out Neji and Kimi plushies to both.


	13. Failure to Kill

Thanks go out to Momochi Zabuza and Fei-sama for their utter dedication in supporting me! Author gives both a Neji plushie anda Kimi plushie

Oh, BTW, I will be writing a KimiNaru fic soon.

Chapter 13: Failure to Kill

Kyuubi raised his great head and growled menacingly at Orochimaru. The snake-sannin had drawn a long gash down his arm and was writing furiously on the scroll using his blood as ink. Recognizing the seals, Kyuubi drew back his head and spewed a white-hot fireball in the form of a blazing fox at the scroll. Orochimaru dodged nimbly, still scrawling strange markings on the scroll. The white fox followed him, but Orochimaru managed to successfully evade all of its attacks. A smile slid over the snake-sannin's features. The seals were almost complete, and soon the ultimate power of the demon fox would be his.

Golden-bronze eyes widened in surprise as Orochimaru felt a pair of arms wrap around him, completely constricting his movement. He wrenched his head around only to see Naruto hanging onto him with all he could muster. Panic surged through the snake-sannin, and he thrashed and bucked like a frantic bird so close to freedom. Naruto hung on determinedly though, and Orochimaru's efforts only proved to tire out the sannin.

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

Summoning the sword contained deep within his stomach, Orochimaru reared and plunged it into Naruto's shoulder. The fox-child winced as he felt the warm liquid course down his shoulder, but he only tightened his grip further and sank his teeth into Orochimaru's neck as a reply. The sannin howled with surprise more than pain (although it hurt like a mad bastard) and repeatedly stabbed Naruto in the side and the arms. The kitsune still refused to let go although he was drenched in his own blood and was close to fainting.

Kyuubi spun and cried a warning to Naruto. The white fire-fox was growling ferociously and was pawing the ground, getting ready to charge.

"Kit, let go of him or you'll be utterly destroyed! I have no control over this one!" Naruto smiled wanly through the crimson-hued fluid oozing down his forehead.

"I won't let him go. I'm taking him with me." Kyuubi let out a cry as the fire-fox shrieked and plunged itself into Orochimaru.

The very moment Orochimaru saw the fox charging at him with a clear lust for blood, he felt his dreams and all that he had achieve shatter. Utter shock and panic racked the sannin's body as the fox connected and a white hot pain shot through his writhing form; he felt that his skin had been ripped from his body and he screamed, he screamed, he screamed; it was oblivion he was screaming for; oblivion to knowing and feeling, but oblivion would not come.

Kyuubi answered Orochimaru's death shriek with a howl of his own, yet this one was for a far different cause. The white fire-fox had completely enveloped Naruto as well, and Kyuubi flinched as he saw the blonde crumple within the bright white-hot light. There was a gigantic explosion which rocked the foundations of the mansion, then there was nothing at all.

Kabuto screwed his eyes shut and threw his arms across his face as the white fox collided with Orochimaru. Bearing the full brunt of the explosion, he slowly lowered his arms to find a thin wisp of unearthly haze rising out of the air. A jolt ran through his body, and he quickly made a series of rapid seals, producing a fine glass-spun ball. The ball sucked the purple haze down into its contents, and closed with a snap.

The great fox's peripheral vision caught a slight movement, and he turned to see Kabuto negotiating the haze into the ball. A tremor ran through his body as he watched the medic-nin work; that kinjutsu was eerily familiar, and if Kyuubi didn't stop it now, all they had worked for would be lost. The fox reared towards Kabuto with a frantic howl but faltered midway and fell to the ground. He turned to see Naruto's poor, broken form on the floor a few yards away.

The fox made his way over to his kit and nuzzled him gently. His stamina was controlled by how much the fox-child could sustain him, and right now the blonde was comatose on the ground. If Kyuubi didn't return to his seal, Naruto would die. With a last threatening glance at Kabuto, Kyuubi withdrew into a hazy fog of red and diminished inside Naruto's navel.

Kimimaro, Neji, and Sasuke quickly ran to Naruto's side, not noticing Kabuto slip out into the darkness. A hoarse laugh emitted from the boy, and he gave a hint of his usual vulpine grin. Dropping his head once more, he tried to move his hand, but finding his could not, he looked to Sasuke for assistance.

"Sasuke….teme….there's a bottle….in my you get it out….and pour the liquid on….my wounds….please….?"

Sasuke suppressed a grin (the dobe still had the nerve to insult him even though he was half-dead on the ground), and pulled out the bottle, emptying a few drops onto Naruto's chest. Taking his index and middle finger, he rubbed the ointment on Naruto's tanned skin, lathering the blonde with slow, circular motions. There was a faint hissing sound, and the gaping holes in Naruto's torso closed completely. The kitsune held up a hand to stop him.

"That's enough for now…I might need some later, but Kyuubi will do the rest. Thanks Sasuke….you actually managed to do something useful in your pathetic little life…." With that, Naruto closed his eyes and gave in to the welcoming darkness. Sasuke shook his head. Naruto could be so damn cocky….even though he was injured and more lifeless than a fish out of water…

Kimimaro sighed and picked up the blonde, cradling him gently in his arms. Neji walked over and stroked Naruto's heaven-spun hair, caressing the blonde tresses softly and gently, a soft, sentimental look in his eyes. Naruto had done so much for everyone around him, yet he was repaid only by the scandalous looks of the villagers. Poor child….it was one of the reasons why Neji loved the blonde like he did.

Kimimaro bent and nuzzled Naruto's cheek, staring sadly at the blonde. He turned and led the others out of Orochimaru's mansion, carrying Naruto as if he were made of glass. He looked down at the blonde and started with amazement as he saw the wounds on his body slowly closing up. Turning a quizzical gaze at Neji, he got the word "Kyuubi" as a reply. The Kaguya nodded and climbed the stairs of Orochimaru's lair that led to the forest outside.

Neji and Sasuke followed as well, emerging into the lush green environment. Kimimaro waited patiently as the Hyuuga and the Uchiha stepped into the woods, then addressed the Uchiha.

"Where do we go now?" Sasuke responded with "Konoha", and the three leapt back to the Hidden Leaf, bearing their precious burden with them.

At the Gates of Konoha

Genma was bored. Genma was very very bored considering that guard duty was one of the most bo-ring jobs there were in Konoha. If one had guard duty, one had to make sure that one brought along a nice thick book to enjoy during one's shift. Hence the fifteen or so encyclopedias on jutsus and such stacked neatly next to the Jounin.

A flash of movement snatched at the Jounin's peripheral vision, and Genma whipped his head around to focus his hazel eyes on the Uchiha, they Hyuuga, and one other person bearing an object in his arms. Squinting, Gemna could make out a tattered and torn fox-child in the arms of the stranger, but the stranger himself had a simple elegance in the way that he held himself that Genma couldn't ignore. Motioning them through, he snuck a curious glance at the stranger, then marked a report on his clipboard, making a mental note to ask Tsunade about this later.

In the Hokage Tower

Neji rapped smartly on the big wooden door that separated Tsunade's office from the rest of the tower. Heeding no reply, he repeated his knock, three quick raps on the frame of the door before opening it and silently slipping in. Tsunade had her back to the door and was staring out the window with a faraway look in her eyes. She didn't turn even when the three plus a comatose Naruto slipped in the door.

"Genma, leave the report on the desk please." Neji cleared his throat.

"Tsunade-sama, we're back."

Tsunade stiffened and remained as rigid as a statue for a long period of time as she digested the information. Neji and Sasuke backed away to opposite corners of the room, frantically motioning Kimimaro to do the same. The Kaguya looked questioningly at the pair, a curious look in his eyes. The two boys flailed their arms wildly at him, but they were too late. Tsunade gave a shriek that seemed to topple the tower and catapulted out of her chair, making straight for the nearest person with half murder half relief in her eyes. The whole world turned upside down for the Kaguya as Kimimaro was enveloped by the finest cleavage in all of Japan and slammed three stories down into the floor by the sheer power of Tsunade's tackle. The Kaguya choked and gasped for dear life as Tsunade gripped him in a bone-crushing hug. Two of his ribs promptly snapped while his collarbone and spine gave a few ominous creaks, which didn't bode well on his pain tolerance.

"Naruto, Naruto, Narutonarutonarutonarutonaruto….."

Tsunade rubbed her face against Kimimaro lovingly and was about to squeeze the bejesus out of him once more when she paused, confusion marring her lovely features. Naruto didn't smell right. Naruto had always smelled of ramen and mint and forest and various other types of assorted scents, but this individual smelled different. Come to think of it now, she hadn't taken a good look at his face. Letting up a little, her eyes focused on Kimimaro's terrified face as he gagged and gasped like a wounded fish on the floor. Smiling sheepishly, she rolled off of him only to realize that he held Naruto in his arms, and Naruto didn't seem at all to be in good shape, before or after her tackle.

Laying there on the floor, what was left of Kimimaro's poor tattered mind had somehow registered that the situation was distressing, dismaying, annoying, amazing, and rather odd.What kind of a Hokage half killed her villagers? Or any other stranger that happened to pass by the tower? He thought he knew why the Anbu at the door twitched violently at mention of the Hokage and exchanged glances when he entered the office. He made a very painful effort to get up, which was rather harsh on his nerves since his body seemed to be made of barbed wires and nails, and turned to face the blonde woman in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Kimimaro nodded and gestured rather awkwardly to the fox-child in his arms.

"Could you take care of him please? He needs help."

Tsunade muttered something that vaguely sounded like "oh yes he needs help, both mentally and physically" before accepting Naruto gently and carrying him to the local hospital. She gestured Kimimaro to come, demanding explanations later, and managed to coax Neji and Sasuke to come as well, with promises of no physical damage whatsoever. The walked in silence to the hospital where Sasuke checked in Naruto and Kimimaro and Tsunade made their way to a nearby ward.

The Godaime gently set Naruto on a bed, stroking his cheek with a wistful look in her eyes. Nawaki…the resemblance to her younger brother was shockingly great. Summoning her chakra, she painstakingly peeled back what remained of Naruto's clothing and began her process of healing the blonde. Kimimaro observed her chakra flow with a watchful eye; no wonder this woman was a Sannin, for he could sense her immense chakra control. He continued to watch gravely as Naruto's wounds slowly healed and the now flawless skin take on a healthy complexion.

Now done, Tsunade flapped her hands impatiently at the Kaguya, motioning him down onto a nearby bed. Kimimaro made several vague protests, only to be silenced by Tsunade's reprimanding look, and settled for watching as she healed the various scratches and bruises he had somehow obtained during his battle at Orochimaru's lair. That being completed, she assigned him to look after Naruto, and bustled out of the room, hollering for Neji and Sasuke to get their dose of healing as well. Kimimaro smiled wryly. She thought he was a child. It was somewhat annoying, but nevertheless he had a kitsune to take care of, so he stayed put.

A grimace disfigured Naruto's countenance and he murmured something incoherent in his sleep. A soft smile graced Kimimaro's elegant face, and he rested his chin on his hands, content to watch Naruto sleep. Watching the blonde snooze before him was really quite relaxing…it put a damper on his nerves and made him feel young once more. He had to admit, the blonde kitsune had a mesmerizing aura that somehow drew everyone to him like moths to a flame. Naruto was so cheerful and always bubbling with energy and positive emotions…anyone in their right would be drawn to that….

Naruto stirred and moaned in his sleep. Astoundingly long eyelashes fluttered once before the blonde opened his eyes completely. He blinked dazedly at the sheer white of the room, not comprehending where he was for a minute before his mind registered that this was a hospital room, and that Kimimaro was watching him with an intense yet curious look in his gem-cut eyes. Sitting up, he wiped the sleep from his eyes and ran a hand through his tousled hair before giving the Kaguya a cheeky grin.

Kimimaro continued to watch as Naruto extracted himself from the tangles of the sheets. The blonde kitsune stretched and yawned before coming forward and giving Kimimaro a warm and unexpected hug. By now the Kaguya was used to these and returned the hug, wrapping Naruto in the many layers of his gray yukata. Naruto pressed his nose against the fabric once more, inhaling Kimimaro's exhilarating scent that seemed to waft about the Kaguya like a thin haze. Kimimaro stroked the boy's head, kissing the blonde locks before releasing him gently.

"Are you well?" Naruto bobbed his head, displaying his teeth in a grin.

"Tsunade-baachan is a great healer." He looked worriedly out the door, then turned back to Kimimaro.

"I wanna check on Neji-kun and Sasuke-teme, so you stay here, okay?" At Kimimaro's somewhat reluctant consent, Naruto bounced out of the room and down the hallway to Sasuke's ward.

Tsunade had just finished healing him, and was going through the necessary precautions to make sure he stayed in bed. At a glimpse of Naruto, she shot him a glare and motioned him to get back in his own bed. Naruto poked his chin out defiantly and padded softly over to Sasuke with a concerned look in his indigo eyes. Tsunade shook her head, smiled at the boy, and withdrew from the room, closing the door behind her.

Naruto perched himself on the edge of Sasuke's bed, staring wide-eyed at the Uchiha. Sasuke squirmed slightly under the gaze, but managed to still himself as a flash of annoyance streaked across the blonde's eyes. It was a long time before the kitsune spoke.

"Ne….are you feeling better?" Sasuke nodded and averted his eyes, a somewhat disturbed look in his onyx eyes. Naruto watched anxiously before probing the Uchiha further.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke bit his lip. When he spoke again, his voice was filled with regret.

"I'm….I'm sorry, Naruto. I shouldn't have gone to Orochimaru. I shouldn't have betrayed you again." To his surprise, Naruto snorted.

"Are you still worried about that? I told you, I forgive you. Anyway, what's done is done, you can't change it anymore. So get it out of your mind." Sasuke rolled over and smiled at Naruto before pulling the blonde down into a hug, nuzzling him gently.

"Thank you, Naruto. But…I was wondering…" Sasuke paused, searching for the right words.

"Who would I choose if I had to choose between you or Neji?" Naruto finished for him. Sasuke gasped, a little surprised.

"How did you know?" He could feel the smirk rolling off Naruto in waves. The blonde wrapped his arms around the raven-haired youth, squeezing him teasingly before replying.

"I know you better than you ever will know yourself, Sasuke. Besides, one can easily distinguish the jealously in your voice." Sasuke swallowed.

"And your answer is…?" Naruto laughed, the peals of joy reverberating around the room and giving it a more amiable feel.

"You know as well as I do that I love you and Neji equally. Heck, I love Kimimaro as equally as well. But if I had to choose….I'd say Neji. He does have one hell of a body, and that hair of his gives him a damn sexy look. Besides, you're too scrawny for these tastes of mine." Naruto playfully squeezed Sasuke's arm, then winced as the Uchiha rapped him smartly on the head.

"Seriously Naruto, who would you pick?" Naruto let out an overdramatic sigh.

"Isn't this the life, being wanted by the three most eligible—and good looking—guys in all of Fire country. I feel so lucky…." At Sasuke's glower, Naruto gave in.

"Okay okay, but I already answered your question. I love all three of you the same. It won't ever change; I won't see one of you as more attractive than the other, but I love you just the same as I love Neji and Kimimaro." Sasuke pondered this opinion over carefully, then nodded, content. Suddenly another question rose in his mind, and he turned to voice his troubles to the blonde.

"But you know how possessive we can be..." Naruto laughed.

"I know. But you'll have to get over that, won't you? Don't worry, even if you are too possessive, I won't change my love for each of you. But I will forbid you to go slaughtering Neji and Kimimaro if your twisted illusions somehow portray me as showing them more affection." Sasuke nodded reluctantly, and Naruto smiled.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Hyuuga to talk to." Laying his lips against Sasuke's in a long, slow kiss, he withdrew himself from the room.

Neji was already sitting up in bed, and the somewhat evil smirk he had pasted on his face slightly gave Naruto a sense of foreboding as he walked into the room. He had no sooner reached the bedside when the Hyuuga caught him in an iron grip, flung him violently to the bed, and just about dissolved Naruto's lips with the pressure of his own. Forcing his tongue in the other's mouth, he licked and nipped the blonde, his hands roving about Naruto's body with a will of their own. It wasn't until Naruto started to take on a tinge of blue in his complexion that Neji let up, smiling triumphantly. Naruto massaged his throat, making a series of grating squeaks before gaining access to his voice.

"Urk…Neji….what was that for?" Neji dipped his tongue once more in Naruto's mouth, extracting a strand of saliva. It connected the two, then snapped.

"So I have one hell of a body, hmm? And my hair makes me damn sexy, am I correct?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Nae-**JIIIIIiiiiii**iiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiIIIIIIMMMmmmmmpppphhhh….." Neji kissed the blonde once more. Naruto struggled and sat up, indignance flashing in his eyes.

"You were spying on us, you nasty little creep!" Neji clicked his tongue much like a scolding adult would.

"Oh when will you ever learn to respect your elders, Naruto? After all, I have been spying on you for quite a long time." Naruto began to protest, then gasped and threw himself away from Neji like they were opposite sides of a magnet, clasping his hands over his body as a horrifying realization came upon him.

"Then….then….YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON ME IN THE **_SHOWER_** AS WELL!" Neji laughed.

"There are times when I was enormously thankful for my bloodline, yes, but—" Contrary to his expectations of Naruto yelling the building down, a sly look came across the kitsune's face.

"YOU ARE A **PERVERT! **Nae-jee's a purrvurrt, Nae-jee's a purrvurrrrt… Oh boy, what will Ero-Sennin think of THIS little piece of info…" The Hyuuga's eyes took on a look of panic and he sprang forward, pinning Naruto to the bed.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. And even if you stop me, Tsunade's gonna be relaying the news to Jiraiya. After all, she does have that crystal ball of hers…."

Neji was about to protest when the sound of footsteps made him release the boy. He turned to see Sasuke and Kimimaro enter the room. They looked a little confused at the sight of Naruto sprawled so messily on the bed, but decided not to question. Kimimaro got straight to the point.

"Orochimaru's body has been destroyed, but Kabuto has saved his soul. He is most likely to use Kabuto's body for his vessel now, and we need to stop him. How do you think we'll be able to do this? The Kyuubi alone couldn't subdue him." Naruto grinned.

"I thought you would never ask. To Kyuubi, killing Orochimaru is no more of a task than killing a half-dead fly, but unfortunately he had to retreat back inside me to heal my wounds. Had he not, I would have died. We still have an extremely good chance of locating Kabuto and killing Orochimaru. You can guide us, Kimimaro, because you used to be one of his most loyal followers, and that is a great asset to us. You can lead us to his hideout." Kimimaro nodded, but was stilled by Naruto's hand.

"Once Kyuubi is out and battling Orochimaru, we need some form of backup to make sure he doesn't get away again. Letting Kyuubi out taxes my strength, so he has a limited amout of time to get rid of Orochimaru. If he fails to do so, we need backup." Naruto drew in a breath. When he looked up, a glint of determination was seen in his eyes.

"That is why we're going to pay a little visit to a friend of mine, so don't unpack quite yet. We're leaving tomorrow for Suna."

Thanks again Fei-sama and Momochi Zabuza for reviewing my fic! Love reviews...flames or not, I really don't care...keep it up!


	14. A Time to Relax

You know what...I'm only posting this chap for Momo-chan and Fei-sama. They're the only ones that are faithfully reviewing my story, and if it weren't for them, I wouldn't have made it this far. Absolutely no other reviews! I'm sooooo sad... oh well. Anyway, thank you, Fei-sama and Momo-chan! I love you guys!

Chapter 14: A Time to Relax

Kimimaro sat bold upright, eyes widening in shock. Suna…sand…the sand…it couldn't be.

"You're not saying we're going to visit Gaara?" Naruto perked up.

"Yeah, you know him?" Kimimaro nodded.

"I fought him after you left to chase after the Uchiha." Naruto grinned.

"So then you two should get along well!" Everyone tilted an eyebrow at this comment. It was Neji who spoke.

"Knowing the personalities of both people, I assume the battle was supposed to be a fight to the death? It is unusual for two people who tried to kill each other to get along so well." Naruto smiled knowingly.

"You tried to kill me, right Neji? Sasuke tried to kill me. Kimimaro tried to kill me. Even Gaara tried to kill me, and we all get along just fine, don't we?" Neji looked away, jaw working furiously.

"We get along with you because you changed our lives when we fought you. Knowing Gaara, he might feel some animosity towards Kimimaro. After all, Kimimaro did come very close to killing him." Kimimaro gave a wry chuckle.

"I was detained by my illness." A light dawned on Naruto's face.

"Speaking of your illness, how are you feeling now?" Kimimaro looked incredulously at the blonde.

"You could have asked me that many times before. Actually, I've gotten rid of most of it, and I should be completely well by the end of next week." Naruto smiled cheekily.

"That's good. I'm glad." A sudden rumble cut through the air and Naruto grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm a little…hungry…"

The others got the hint, and Neji quickly proposed an outing to Ichiraku. Naruto yelled happily and dragged the three others from the room and out the door, narrowly dodging a blow from a very peeved Tsunade.

At Ichiraku

"Oji-saaaaaaaan, I'm baaaaaack!" Teuchi ducked as half his pots came clattering down with a terrific ruckus. Naruto chuckled awkwardly.

"Eh…sorry Oji-san…." Ayame removed her earplugs and helped her father clean up the mess.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. I see you brought some guests today. And some very good-looking guests too." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, you've met Sasuke and Neji right? Well this is Kimimaro. He's gonna be staying in Konoha for some time." Ayame nodded in greeting at the Kaguya.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Now make yourselves comfortable while I prepare the ramen."

Teuchi came up and started taking their orders. Naruto ordered miso chashu Ramen, then looked over at Kimimaro, curious to what kind the Kaguya liked. Kimimaro looked a little lost, so the blonde hopped over to see.

"What would you like, Kimimaro?" Kimimaro looked confused.

"What is ramen?"

Silence ensued. Immediately everyone in the booth ducked and covered for dear life.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT **_RAMEN_** IS!" Ayame tightened her hold on the pots which threatened to spill their contents.

"I've never eaten it before," Kimimaro ventured hesitantly. Naruto's eyes curled upwards into a foxy grin, and he grinned knowingly at Kimimaro.

"Okay, you might want to start with the bland ramen first, then work your way up to the most elaborate of ramen choices, so we'll just start with plain Miso ramen." Naruto hollered everyone's orders to the old man, and began digging into his own while Ayame prepared the other orders.

Once everyone had eaten, Naruto snuck a pleading look at Sasuke and Neji, who quickly averted their eyes and shook their heads. Naruto's eyes were extremely dangerous to those unused to them. Knowing this for a fact, the kitsune turned and captured Kimimaro's gaze, putting all the sparkle and shine he could muster into his pupils. Kimimaro gasped and stiffened, completely mesmerized by the sapphire spheres, and when Naruto turned his head to the sun letting the light catch his eyes, the Kaguya's nails practically ripped open the edge of his stool from trying to retain what was left of his composure.

Naruto lowered his head and looked seductively up at Kimimaro, lush lips curving in a sultry smile. They parted, and a single word was spoken.

"Onegai?"

The husky tone of voice the blonde emitted sent the Hyuuga and the Uchiha into throes of bliss while Kimimaro, the main recipient of the gaze, nearly fell over backwards from the sheer intensity and cuteness contained in that stare. Naruto inched his way closer to the Kaguya and arched his back, eyes still scintillating in the light of setting sun. He leaned forward until he was nose to nose with Kimimaro, eyes glazed with desire and lust as he tilted his head to the side. When he spoke again, Kimimaro felt the brush of his lips on his, and the mere sensation sent the Kaguya spiraling into a world from which he wished he would never return. A thin sheen of sweat glazed his skin, and Kimimaro's poor, tattered psyche could only send a few (perverted) thoughts flickering through his mind, most dealing with the way Naruto's lips had oh so gently brushed his.

"Kimimaro….. I'm out of money, so could you….would you please pay the bill?"

The Kaguya vaguely registered the extremely high price of the bill somewhere in the foggy mists of his unfocused mind, but his hands had a will of their own and immediately darted to his wallet stashed safely in the folds of his yukata. They fumbled for the wallet; Kimimaro ended up dropping said money purse three times before extracting the desired money and laying it on the counter with trembling hands. Sasuke and Neji bowed their heads in silence. Another poor sap had fallen prey to the captivating hypnotic power of Naruto's eyes.

Naruto whispered a "thank you" and leaned even closer. Kimimaro gulped and tilted backwards, tottering precariously on one leg of his stool. As the kitsune closed in on the Kaguya, Kimimaro bent over backwards even farther, nails scrabbling on the counter as a last resort to keeping his balance. A slow evil smile spread across the blonde's countenance as he closed the gap separating the both of them.

There was a resounding crash as the stool supporting the Kaguya finally gave in and tumbled unceremoniously to the ground. Kimimaro clamped his eyes shut as he felt his world turn upside down, but his fall was halted when Naruto deftly caught him before he connected with the ground. It was then that he noticed he felt a soft sensation somewhere below his nose and above his chin. In fact, it was oddly on his mouth.

Kimimaro slowly opened an eye to observe Naruto's eyes a mere millimeter away from his. They were closed as well….that was strange. And there still was the matter of that pressure on his lips. It was then that Kimimaro's frazzled brain realized that he was being kissed.

Kissed. He, Kimimaro, supposedly the most unemotional organism alive was being kissed by the object of his desires. He, Kimimaro, was being kissed by none other than Uzumaki Naruto. He, Kimimaro, was actually liking this kiss. He liked it a lot. In fact, he liked it more than any other sensation he had ever liked before in his past history of liking sensations. Which wasn't a remotely long history, for Kimimaro did not usually respond to any sensation whatsoever. That and the fact that he was vaguely aware that everyone was staring and Sasuke and Neji were glaring sharp, pointy, and other extremely explosive objects in his general direction.

Naruto finally let up and grinned expectantly at the Kaguya. Kimimaro remained poised in his stool, eyes glazed with a dazed look. Slowly the red in his complexion turned to scarlet, then crimson. Naruto counted down on his fingers.

"Three….two….one…" And as expected, Kimimaro toppled over backwards, a huge geyser of blood gushing from his nose. He hit the ground and twitched spasmodically, hyperventilating on the floor. All three boys stuffed their fists in their mouths and tried with all their might to keep from laughing, while trying to pry a shocked and thoroughly dumbfounded Ayame off the floor. Still amused, they hauled Kimimaro's comatose body off to Naruto's apartment, trying desperately to stave the flow of blood.

Later that Night

Somewhere in the corresponding mansions of Uchiha and Hyuuga, both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga paced their floors with an aggravating pace. Both brows were furrowed, and both eyes were troubled. Naruto had offered Kimimaro to spend the night at his apartment, seeing that the Kaguya had no home of his own, resulting in another nosebleed (thankfully Kimimaro remained conscious) and a rather disturbing glint in the Kaguya's gem-cut eyes. Though Naruto still remained the clueless kitsune he normally was, Neji and Sasuke had noted the way Kimimaro had ogled Naruto (much like a child would stare hungrily at the latest deluxe banana split) and they hadn't liked what they saw. Both swore to beat the nightlights out of Kimimaro if said Kimimaro dared to lay a finger on their precious little blonde.

A sudden thought came to the both of them. Both Sasuke and Neji sat bold upright in their respective homes, eyes widening in horror. Suppose Naruto couldn't resist Kimimaro's advances. Suppose Naruto actually _invited_ Kimimaro to continue whatever advances he was making on the blonde. Or suppose (at this, both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha winced and tore their pillows to shreds in anxiety) Naruto was the one making advances on Kimimaro. Now that would be a drastic catastrophe. A very drastic catastrophe.

Both Sasuke and Neji abruptly flung on their clothes and bolted out their doors, heading for a certain apartment which contained a certain blonde. Dashing quietly through the streets with all the grace of liquid mercury, the two boys flew to their destination with amazing speed, acknowledging each other's presence with a brief nod and accepting each other's intentions of seeing the blonde.

Peeking in the window, they could make out Naruto's still form, sleeping soundly in his bed. Relieved, they turned to go, but were halted abruptly by a shadowy form creeping towards Naruto's slumbering shape. They turned to see Kimimaro standing over the boy.

Both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga made their presence known to the Kaguya, watching him with a stern eye. Kimimaro showed no surprise at the sudden appearance of the two, accepting the fact that he was being watched with a slight nod. Turning back to the blonde, he ran a hand through Naruto's hair, stroking it gently before trailing his fingers down to the slashes on Naruto's cheeks. Neji and Sasuke slipped in the window and stood over the blonde, watching him intently. Kimimaro withdrew his hand and the three simply stood and watched Naruto sleep, content with his well-being. It was Sasuke who spoke.

"I must admit, I bear great respect for the dobe." Neji murmured softly in agreement.

"Yes, he has single-handedly managed to alter our lives when no one else could ever manage such a feat." The Hyuuga added. Kimimaro spoke up.

"I think it is….because Naruto has suffered far worse than we have, yet he has the amazing nerve to put on a cheerful disposition. I believe….once his attitude was just a mask, hiding his sorrow, but now, somehow, it has become a part of his nature."

All three shinobi nodded in agreement. Satisfied, Neji and Sasuke nodded goodnight to Kimimaro and headed back to their own houses. Kimimaro stretched, kissed Naruto softly on the lips, and headed to the living room to retire on the couch.

Somewhere Else

Kabuto gasped and panted with all his might. He had been running for three days straight. When Orochimaru's minions heard of his downfall, they mutinied against him, and it pushed Kabuto to his limits to keep them in check. When the shinobi proved too much for him, he ran, taking the soul bauble that contained Orochimaru's spirit with him. Following the Sannin's instructions, he had been making his way to a nearby destination for at least a week.

"Kabuto….have we arrived?" Orochimaru's silky voice came slithering from the orb. Kabuto clutched the bauble that was dangling around his neck.

"No….not yet, Orochimaru-sama. We have a fair distance to go." The sphere jerked in annoyance and the purple haze within shifted impatiently.

"I will have to wait then. Do be quick, will you, Kabuto?" Kabuto muttered an agreement, and continued his quest through the forest.

"Uzumaki Naruto…..Kyuubi…...I will come for you soon."

Once again, thank you Momo-chan and Fei-sama!


	15. Serene Triumph

Will be ending the fic soon! This is the second to last chapter! After this, then KimiNaru! Anyway, I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC...aaack, gomen...thank you everyone for your reviews and I thank Fei-sama and Momochi Zabuza for reviewing and sticking by me as well! I love you guys!

Chapter 14: Serene Triumph

The Next Morning

Naruto stretched and yawned, sighing contentedly as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. Running a hand through his already tousled blonde hair, he was about to yawn again when he caught sight of Kimimaro sprawled messily across the chair opposite his bed. Naruto quickly shoved both fists into his mouth, trying hard not to yelp with a mixture of barely suppressed hysterical laughter and awe at the sheer innocent aura Kimimaro seemed to radiate when he was asleep. Said Kaguya had his head tilted to the side, breathing with a slow, measured rhythm. Kimimaro looked so peaceful; he looked much like a child when he was asleep, the result being immeasurable amounts of cuteness from the Kaguya. It was hard to imagine that this being was capable of killing so quickly and easily.

Smiling, Naruto snagged a sheet from his bed and draped it softly over Kimimaro. He stirred, murmuring an incoherent phrase, and turned over, unconsciously wrapping the blanket around him even tighter. Naruto's smile turned into a full-fledged grin, and he quickly snapped a picture with a nearby camera he'd grabbed off his desk before padding quietly to the kitchen for his daily breakfast of ramen.

Naruto had just finished his ramen when there was a tart rap at the door. Visions of a Hyuuga flashed across his mind; Sasuke didn't bother to knock at the door, rather he went through the door and barged into Naruto's apartment at the most uncanny times, often coming in the godforsaken hours of the night to remind him of training. Being (somewhat) friends with an Uchiha (in this case, the only Uchiha other than the "other" Uchiha) had its disadvantages.

Naruto made his way to the door and opened it to find a very startled Neji with his hand poised to knock once more. Smiling, he stepped aside, and Neji let himself in, closing the door with a sharp snap. Walking further into the apartment, the Hyuuga noticed a lump on Naruto's recliner, and went to investigate. Upon seeing Kimimaro in all his innocent glory, Neji found it quite difficult to imagine him serving Orochimaru.

Smirking, he went back into the kitchen, wrapped his arms around the fox-child, and kissed him slowly on the lips. Naruto leaned into Neji, swirling his tongue around the other's mouth with slow circular motions, darting occasionally over the lips. A low, throaty moan escaped from the Hyuuga's lips and he bit down on Naruto's neck, nipping gently at the skin.

A sudden rustle made both boys part. Kimimaro was stirring, and the Kaguya showed signs of waking up. Yawning, he stretched and discarded the blanket, cracking his back as he stood. The sleepy look vanished quickly from his eyes as he fixed Naruto with an anxious look. Naruto peered inquisitively into Kimimaro's mint-hued eyes.

"What is it, Kimimaro?" The Kaguya's normally calm voice held a touch of anxiety.

"Come here, Naruto. I want you to see this."

"Something wrong? You usually aren't this urgent." Kimimaro continued to stare at the blonde.

"Be that as it may. You must see this." Kimimaro slowly undid the front of his robe to show the Gaia seal emblazoned on his chest. Far from normal, it seemed to write and squirm, fighting to spread. Naruto scrutinized it with apprehension.

"Why's it doing that? I though you controlled it." Kimimaro nodded.

"I do. But this indicates Orochimaru's status as well. If ever he was in some sort of stressful situation, this would warn me and I would rush to his aid. From what I'm feeling, Orochimaru has lost every one of his followers, with only Kabuto to aid him now. They must have rebelled after his body was disposed of." Naruto nodded.

"But that's a good thing, right?" Kimimaro shook his head.

"He will be using Kabuto's body now. Kabuto is a very strong shinobi, and his powers coupled with Orochimaru's can lead to great destruction." Naruto inclined his head, drinking in the information.

"Kyuubi can get rid of him. And besides, if he fails, Shukaku will be there to back up the job. And don't forget my little secret as well…." Naruto drew out his scroll.

"Kyuubi didn't entrust me with so precious a token to have it go to waste." Kimimaro's eyes widened.

"You still have that?" Naruto pouted.

"And just what are you implying?" Neji, blunt as always, got straight to the point.

"Anything that remains in your hands for more than three weeks without getting damaged, lost, or stolen has very good karma indeed." Ducking the punch Naruto threw his way, Neji addressed Kimimaro.

"Has Orochimaru taken Kabuto's body yet?" Kimimaro replied negatively.

"Not yet, but he will, and soon. We must travel to Suna as soon as possible. Get Uchiha and pack, for Orochimaru isn't one to act over a long period of time when things turn desperate." Naruto nodded and began stuffing things in his back.

"You stay with Kimimaro, Naruto, I'll fetch Uchiha." With that, Neji leapt gracefully out the window. Naruto's gaze lingered a while longer on the Hyuuga's retreating form before he went back to haphazardly stuffing objects in his backpack.

A few minutes later

A very hassled Hyuuga dragged a very hassled Uchiha into Naruto's apartment and deposited him rather roughly on the floor. Naruto looked up to see a scowl on Sasuke's features.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" The scowl deepened and Sasuke looked like he was out to kill.

"Hyuuga says we have another mission." Naruto nodded slowly.

"Yes we do. So why so gloomy?" Sasuke jerked a thumb towards the offending Hyuuga.

"The fact that he practically dragged me out of bed and down the street would be a clue." Naruto smiled.

"Don't get so uptight, Sasuke. Anyway, we need to go. I'll send Gamakichi to inform Tsunade." The frog was summoned and shoed out the window with a cookie in his hands as payment.

"Let's go." With that, the four leapt out the window and traveled out of Konoha.

A While Later

Naruto screwed his eyes shut, bracing against the sandstorm that was raging in Suna. Keeping his cloak wrapped around his body, he pushed determinedly on towards Gaara's apartment. His hands hit a wall and he instinctively climbed up, motioning the others to do the same. They arrived at the sill of Gaara's window and rapped urgently at the glass. Inside, Temari looked up from playing a game of go moku with Kankurou and opened the window, ushering them inside. Once in, the female kunoichi addressed them with a blunt welcome.

"I assume you are here for Gaara?" Naruto nodded.

"Orochimaru hasn't been too good lately."

Temari nodded, yelling at Kankurou not to cheat while she was away. Kankurou nodded and continued to think; it was his turn, and Temari's stones were extremely close to ending the game. Naruto wandered over and picked up a piece, pondering intently. After a few minutes, he set the stone down near the bottom left-hand corner. Pointing out the move to Kankurou, the puppet master nodded, a bit taken aback at Naruto's obvious talent. The fox-child smiled.

"Comes from playing Shikamaru one time too many." Just then Gaara entered the room, his features frozen in their perpetually calm look.

"We are ready to go?" Naruto nodded and jumped out the window. Gaara followed suit, and the five shinobi sped in the directions issued by Kimimaro.

Sometime later

The five boys stopped, landing gently on the ground in what looked like the world's deadest terrain. Dust floated lazily by, swiriling in slow patterns over the ground, and the only trees there were were large and knarled, their twisted branches seeming to reach out and take the life of the next living organism. Naruto shivered.

"Nice place, isn't it?" Kimimaro nodded.

"Orochimaru should be here." Naruto agreed.

"Kyuubi says he can feel his presence." And indeed, the air seemed to take on a malicious elegance that was pure Orochimaru. There was a rustling sound and a figure stepped from within the haze of the dust.

It was Kabuto. And yet, it wasn't Kabuto, for Kabuto didn't bear amber-slitted eyes. And when he spoke, Kabuto's voice was far raspier than the original tone.

"I thank you for being so very punctual." Another shadow stirred in the background, and Orochimaru's giant brown snake arose, hissing menacingly at the group.

Naruto wasted no time, unraveling his scroll and swiping his blood across the intricate kanji. A giant snake appeared, one that Orochimaru recognized well. The snake-sannin gasped and reeled backwards, eyes dilating in horror.

"Manda!" The giant snake nodded and spoke in his deep baritone.

"Yes. Me. I have decided to lend my services to this boy now. He treats me with respect and cares for my being, whereas you constantly tormented me and worked me to death from the time I was but a snakeling until now. You shall pay the price, Orochimaru, and you shall pay it dearly."

Orochimaru stumbled backwards as Manda advanced, scrabbling frantically over rocks and trees to escape the looming snake. Manda hissed and bared his fangs, venom oozing from the hollow teeth. Orochimaru backed away even more, a look of utter desperation and horror in his eyes.

A sudden boom halted both the great snake and the sannin, and they turned to see a huge cloud of smoke arising from the terrain. It cleared, and Kyuubi stood in all his magnificent glory, surveying Orochimaru with a mixture of annoyance and utter contempt. Flicking a nonchalant gaze over the snake, he turned and addressed Orochimaru.

"As much as I dislike working with snakes, I will do anything it takes to destroy the man who almost killed my kitling." Orochimaru shuddered and scrambled back some more.

Kyuubi roared and gave a mighty bound forward, growling ferociously. He landed behind Orochimaru and snapped fiercely at the sannin, biting off one arm before slamming him into the wall of a cliff. Manda followed and spit corrosive acid at the snake-sannin, dissolving most of his clothes. Orochimaru's snake reared and tore at Manda, drawing the snake away so only Kyuubi was left.

A nasty squelching sound was heard, and a river of sand covered Gaara, materalizing into Shukaku. The tanuki shrieked and plunged into battle as well. Orochimaru flung attack after attack at Kyuubi and Shukaku, wounding the fox in the shoulder and the tanuki in the leg. Kyuubi hissed and slashed viciously at Orochimaru's chest, leaving three deep gouges in the flesh. Orochimaru screamed in agonly, rivers of blood spilling from the wound.

Kyuubi reared and shot a giant fireball at Orochimaru. It hit him full force and blew away, leaving a burnt log as the result. Shukaku turned and hurled a blast of wind at a nearby tree, exposing the true sannin. Both animals pinned Orochimaru's battered and broken form against a cliff and reared back to strike the deadly blow.

"Stop."

Kyuubi's eyes widened and he turned to Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto had a fiery glint in his sapphire eyes.

"Keep him pinned. Let me handle this."

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated, hands clasped in a seal. Slowly they moved, engaging in more seals, slowly at first, then eventually a blur as Naruto's nimble fingers performed the katas for the technique. Muttering wildly under his breath, a shimmering white light appeared around the fox-child, brightening until Naruto shone with a white-hot light. Everyone squinted, shielding their eyes from the sheer power of the blaze. Naruto's voice emitted from within the light.

"It wasn't like this in the beginning. Orochimaru was a good man, a good person, until one day he was possessed by a snake while training in a cavern. The snake took control of his mind, and devoured his soul, using his body to perform evil doings. Many years have passed, and still he is possessed. I am here to cleanse him of his evil."

The blazing white light took the form of a fox. It surveyed the sannin with a serene look in its eyes, then reared and plunged itself into Orochimaru's form. There was a shriek, and Orochimaru dissolved completely in an awesome explosion of white light. For a moment, just within, his face appeared, smiling gratefully at Naruto. Long gone was the evil glint in his eyes. Orochimaru bowed, and addressed the fox-child.

"Thank you, Naruto. It is hard to believe that you, of all people, who bears a demon within you, were able to cleanse me of that spirit. I am greatly indebted to you, Naruto. Now I can rest in peace." The white light dissipated, and a wisp of lavender floated lazily into the air and vanished.

Naruto sank to the ground, completely exhausted. Calling to Kyuubi, the fox retreated back in the seal, and Naruto unsummoned Manda. Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Kimimaro rushed over to help the blonde. It was the Uchiha who spoke.

"Where did you learn that technique?" Naruto smirked.

"When can you ever get rid of your competitiveness, Sasuke-teme? It was just something I had to do. My body moved by itself. I guess I had it stored away somewhere in my mind, and I still think I can use it again." Naruto looked towards the sky.

"I'm actually gonna miss that snake-bastard. It was so much fun when he was still around." Everyone laughed. Naruto turned and smiled at the group around him.

"I'm tired. Let's go home. Besides, I'm HUNGRY!"

Everyone sweatdropped, then laughed and hoisted Naruto onto their shoulders, bearing their precious burden back to Konoha.

* * *

By the way, the part where Naruto says Orochimaru was possessed by a snake is a part ofan ancient Japanese legend. There was rumored to be a man named Orochimaru way back in the feudal era that was supposedly possessed by a snake, which is why Masashi Kishimoto-sama created Orochimaru in the first place! I love the guy...(Orochimaru)...he's soooo deliciously evil! And he's hot as well!Oro in shower issoooo schmexy! Drool...Waahhhh...I made him seem sooo evil in my plot...poor Oro-kun, but I still love you!

Author grabs Oro and snuggles the nightlights out of him

Oro: Leggo you...gaack! Can't breathe...gaaaahhhhahahahaaaa...Oo


	16. Fanboys in Lust

This is the last and final chappy of my story, but don't worry, another one is on its way. KimiNaru...hinthint...eheheh...I'd like to dedicate this fic to Momochi Zabuza and Fei-sama for their undying love, trust, and other extremely mushy characteristics...so yeah. Thanks and Neji plushies go to the both of you.

Chapter 16: Fangirls in Lust are One Thing, But Fanboys in lust...

Back in Konoha

An ear-splitting nerve-shattering death-inducing yelp reduced Konoha to mere dust.

"YAAAAAAAYYYYY! WE'RE HOME! AND WE DID IT, TSUNADE BAA-CHAN! WE DEFEATED OROCHIMARU!" Tsunade groaned and made several attempts at mending her cracked sake bottle.

"Yes yes, now tell me what happened?" And so, mouth going a mile a minute, the little blonde fox-boy who had just defeated one of the most powerful ninja in the world of shinobi, became a boy once more, happy and carefree, relating the tale of his battle with a gleam in his eye. Tsunade smiled a bit sadly, happy for Naruto's success yet sad for Orochimaru. She closed her eyes.

"Orochimaru….may you find peace."

The words slid out of her mouth in a whisper, words that she alone could hear. Smiling, she shooed Naruto out of the tower and dropped her head on the desk, trying to recover from the shock of the events.

In the Streets of Konoha

Naruto skipped down the streets, hauling Sasuke, Neji, and Kimimaro at breakneck speeds as he made straight for a wooden building up ahead. Once there, he deposited the three safely on the ground in a rather unruly pile and smiled, dusting off his hands. Sasuke spoke up.

"Where is this place, Naruto?" The blonde looked shocked.

"You mean you've never been to a bath house before? Jeez, Sasuke…."

At once all three bodies went rigid and the Uchiha, the Hyuuga and the Kaguya screwed up their faces in a desperate attempt to control their blood flow, preferably to stop their little red corpuscles from flowing somewhere south. A bath house? All three shinobi started calculating wildly in their minds.

Bath house + Fox-child + Hot and Steamy x Naked Naruto Holy fuck.

Damn. They'd leave today with a few broken ribs and bloodied noses, nothing much, really, for the competition for the blonde wouldn't be your average Chuunin exam.

As one, they scooped up a perplexed Naruto and swept into the bath house, ignoring the several comatose girls on the floor due to four handsome, available, and oh so lusty men in one bath. Be still their hearts.

Once there, Naruto happily disposed of his jacket and pants, standing there in all his glory with nothing but his boxers. Immediately the other three whirled around and began stripping as well. Sasuke clamped his teeth together so hard that they cracked, Kimimaro chomped desperately on his fingers to restrain them from twitching, and Neji had given himself a few hefty wounds with a nearby kunai to regain control. Pain was such a good remedy when involving a scantily clad and irresistibly cute blonde.

Naruto slid into the waters, motioning the others to do the same. They promptly obeyed, submerging their heads into the soporific effects of the water. As they emerged, all three jaws hit the floor and the waters turned slightly pink from a few renegade drops of blood.

Naruto was standing there in all his naked glory, bathing himself under a waterfall. With his eyes closed, long lashes framing the lids, and an almost serene look on his face, Naruto looked like a fallen angel. All three onlookers promply fainted in the throes of lustful bliss. Oh god….this was heaven wasn't it? They could die a happy death…..

Naruto opened his eyes and looked quizzically at Neji, Sasuke, and Kimimaro. All three were salivating heavily, their eyebrows and hands twitching at sporadic intervals. Still confused, Naruto advanced towards them, inquiring about their rather peculiar state, a fatal mistake which would cost him most dearly. Three grins widened upon three faces and the three onlookers bunched up their muscles, making ready to pounce and devour. Kyuubi realized this and let loose with a rip-roaring warning inside of Naruto's mind.

"**RUN FOR YOUR LIFE YOU GODDAMN BRAT!"**

In that split second, Naruto realized too late that they were after him, and ran like death was on his heels, slipping and sliding all over the wet rocks of the hot spring. Neji, Sasuke, and Kimimaro bounded after him, hands scrabbling over his body. Thinking quickly, Naruto made a familiar hand seal.

"Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Three Naruto appeared and held off the ravenous ninja as Naruto made a speedy getaway to the changing rooms and out the door.

Sometime later

There was a very faint knock at Naruto's door, and the sound of heavy panting reverberated through the wooden frame. Puzzled, Naruto opened the door to find his three Kage Bunshin gasping and panting with various bite marks on their necks and torsos. Walking in with a very notable limp, all three winced and uttered one single word before disappearing:

"Kinky."

With that, the Kage-Bunshin dissolved in a poof.

Naruto shook his head. Hopeless. Completely hopeless. Who knew Sasuke, Neji, and Kimimaro, the three most unenthusiastic shinobi in existence could have such vigor when it came to satisfying their libido. A sudden chakra signature caught at his senses and he paused, hoping whoever it was wasn't who he thought it was.

A split second later, a very disheveled Neji, Sasuke, and Kimimaro broke down Naruto's door, a crazed, almost rabid look in their eyes. Panting, they rushed towards Naruto, clearly out for blood. Naruto meeped and made a desperate lunge towards his window, going out but being stopped by Sasuke who pulled him back up and crushed his lips in a wet, wild kiss. The fox-child yelped which only opened his mouth and allowed Sasuke's tongue to access the inside. The Uchiha wildly explored Naruto's mouth while his hands roamed frantically around the blonde's body, coming to rest at the pants and pulling them down.

The pressure on Naruto's mouth was suddenly released as Sasuke was shoved backwards by Kimimaro who disposed quickly of Naruto's jacket and smashed his own lips against the other, pressing himself against the fox-boy. Naruto thrashed and broke free only to encounter Neji who scooped him up, deposited him on the bed, and landed full force on top of him, grinding their hips together while he stroked Naruto's hair and disposed of his shirt.

A poof was heard and Neji was caressing a log. Shocked, all three shinobi whirled towards the window to witness Naruto scrambling off the ledge for dear life, clad in nothing but his boxers. Plunging downward, he made an unpleasant landing on a shrub (curse the bastard who planted that rose bush in the most inconvenient of areas) and ran down the streets of Konoha at a breakneck speed. Instantly Kimimaro, Neji, and Sasuke leaped after him, running down the walls and through the streets in a mad pursuit of a blonde fox-child.

Tsunade watched the three chase the other down the streets in her crystal ball, smirking heavily. Chuckling slightly, she leaned back in her chair, happy that the events had finally taken a turn for the better. Closing her eyes, her thoughts wandered to Naruto. He had improved greatly, and she suspected he'd be one of the greatest Hokages to ever grace the lands of Konoha. Still….no matter where he went or what he did, Naruto would always be Naruto, never losing the carefree spark of joy and happiness that made him unique from everyone else, and Tsunade was happy that Konoha bore such a gem in its generation. Naruto would accomplish great things one day, more so than he ever did in his youth.

Owari

* * *

Whew, that was long. 98 pages...hehehee...I think my next one will be a bit longer though. Not sure. Once again, thank you Fei-sama, Momochi Zabuza and all the reviewers out there for putting up with me and my writing. I'll be back soon!

Love,

Silver-eyed Hyuuga


	17. Epilogue

Okay, okay, because some of you are dying to know what happened to Naruto at the mercy of Kimi, Neji, and Sasu, I've written an epilogue. You should thank Yukishiroi...she's the one who begged me to do it.

Epilogue

The Next Morning

A very bedraggled, broken and bruised Naruto staggered into the house, walking with a very noticeable limp. He winced as his ass throbbed painfully. Those three….they'd happily present one with a new asshole if one gave them the chance…..Naruto winced again.

"Ow…."

Panting heavily, he collapsed on the bed but immediately shot up again as his pillows stirred and rose, revealing Sasuke, Neji, and Kimimaro, all hungry for more. Naruto shrieked and made an effort to run once more; his body obviously had other ideas and he collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath. As the three shinobi advanced with apparent lust in their eyes, Naruto held up his hands, halting all three in their tracks.

"Can't we work something out, guys? I mean, Neji Monday, Sasuke Tuesday, Kimimaro Wednesday, Neji again Thursday, Sasuke Friday, Kimimaro Saturday and all three of you on Sunday? Because I'm frickin tired." All three pondered this thought, calculating the probabilities and mathematics. Finally they nodded.

"Ok then. So today is Monday…." Neji smirked.

Sasuke and Kimimaro immediately pounced on the offending Hyuuga, wrestling him to the ground and tying him up. Sasuke spoke.

"He's unavailable right now….but I'd be happy to substitute." The Uchiha got a ribful of elbow as Kimimaro shoved him out of the way and tied him up as well.

"No really Naruto, Sasuke-san can't make it as well, so I'd fill in for the both of them."

Just then Neji broke free of his ropes and lunged at Kimimaro who tripped over Sasuke which released his bindings. Sasuke aimed a punch at the Kaguya who ducked so Neji was hit, who in turn stuck two fingers into Sasuke's torso. The building shuddered wildly as the three fought madly. Naruto rubbed his temples and made a speedy getaway but not before yelling one condemming phrase over his shoulder.

"I think I'll have Kakashi today since the three of you are occupied…." A deadly silence was heard as this information sunk in.

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.."

Too late, Naruto sauntered out the door, hips swaying sassily at the three before the door closed with sharp snap. The three ninja let out a cry and raced down the streets only to find a very blissful Kakashi with Naruto perched in his lap, smiling triumphantly at the three boys.

There was a sickening thud, and Neji, Sasuke, and Kimimaro pounced simultaneously on Kakashi and thrashed him within an inch of his life. Naruto just chuckled and ran in the opposite direction.

"Kiba's next…." And with that, the blonde made a mad dash in the general direction of the dog-boy.

"NAH-REW-TOE, COME BAAAAHAHAHAAAAAACCCCKKKKK…………"

* * *

Bit of KakaNaru for Momochi Zabuza there...hehehe...anyway, bai for now. I'll be back soon! 

Silver-eyed Hyuuga


End file.
